


El Vial Verde-Traducción

by Solecitoyanass



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Banter, Friends to Lovers, Harry's questionable taste in music, M/M, Mpreg, Mpreg Draco Malfoy, Pining, Post-Hogwarts, Potions Master Draco Malfoy, Romance, Translation Available, flangst, slytherin friendships
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:21:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26671330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solecitoyanass/pseuds/Solecitoyanass
Summary: Después de meses viendo a Harry Potter entrar a su botica, decepcionado y desesperado, Draco le ofrece llevar al bebé que Harry no puede. Ahora solo tiene que ocultar el hecho de que ha estado medio enamorado de Harry durante años.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Harry Potter/Charlie Weasley mention
Comments: 8
Kudos: 78





	El Vial Verde-Traducción

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Green Vial](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4129527) by [eidheann](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eidheann/pseuds/eidheann). 



> Hace casi un año realicé esta traducción y hoy por fin tengo oportunidad de agregarla a AO3 (tal como debió de ser desde el principio). Espero la disfruten.
> 
> Portada realizada para este fanfic:
> 
> <https://solecitoyanass.tumblr.com/post/636262759216136192/the-green-vial-el-vial-verde>

La primera vez que Harry Potter entró en su pequeña botica ubicada en Margin Alley, Draco no pudo evitar tomar la varita que tenía justo debajo del mostrador. No _esperaba_ que Potter lo hechizara, pero la descarga de adrenalina que aparecía cada vez que veía ese cabello desordenado lo alertó antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de pensar.

Potter parecía incómodo: incómodo pero determinado de una manera que Draco rara vez había visto. Se dirigió hacia el mostrador, manteniendo obstinadamente el contacto visual, y le entregó una receta.

Draco miró, porque por supuesto que miró. ¿Qué podría enviar a Harry Potter a Mandrágora cuando Slug & Jiggers estaba mucho más convenientemente ubicado en el Callejón Diagon, propiamente dicho, y no escondido en una de las pequeñas calles laterales? Y luego parpadeó, porque la receta era para una poción de fertilidad. Una poción de fertilidad _masculina_.

Levantó la vista hacia Potter nuevamente y vio que su expresión se había vuelto desafiante, obstinada de una manera dolorosamente familiar. Draco tragó.

― Estás de suerte ―Draco tosió en silencio, tratando de despejar la sensación apretada de su garganta y aferrándose a la profesionalidad como un escudo―. Me queda un vial y tardan casi una semana en prepararse.

Potter pareció relajarse un poco ante eso, como si la falta de desafío le robara su energía. Asintió.

― Gracias, Malfoy.

Draco se volvió hacia el estante que contenía sus pociones, encontrando el frasco verde entre elixires eternos y pociones de protección contra incendios.

― ¿Sabes que estas pueden contraponerse con otras pociones? Específicamente, deberías evitar la poción para dormir sin sueños, filtro de paz y el filtro calmante durante tres días antes y después de tomarlo para obtener mayor eficacia.

Potter frunció el ceño.

― Mi sanadora me advirtió sobre la poción para dormir sin sueños, pero no dijo nada sobre el resto.

Draco maldijo el rubor que podía sentir calentando su rostro y oídos.

― Bueno, esas tres funcionan de manera similar; al... suprimir varias funciones, emocionales o físicas. Y, er ... La poción de fertilidad funciona mejor al ... er, no suprimirlas ―Draco tosió, haciendo un gesto vagamente obsceno.

La cara de Potter se sonrojó, pero se rio. ― Lo tengo. Gracias, Malfoy.

― De nada. Y… Buena suerte.

Potter parecía casi tan sorprendido por las palabras de Draco como Draco por el hecho de que las dijo, y esa expresión de sorpresa permaneció en la memoria del rubio incluso después de que Potter salió de la tienda.

~0~

Draco se derrumbó en el sofá del piso que compartía con Pansy y Blaise cuando no estaban en una relación, y suspiró. No quería nada más que un elfo doméstico viniera y le trajera un gran whisky de fuego en ese momento.

― ¿Eres tú, cariño? ―siguió el golpeteo de unos tacones en la dura madera, y Draco abrió un ojo cuando Pansy entró en la habitación. Hacía una imagen impactante, con su traje de pantalón blanco bien ajustado y el pelo oscuro perfectamente liso y un maquillaje cuidadoso. Draco dirigió una sonrisa débil y ella negó con la cabeza y suspiró―. En realidad, tienes que tener más cuidado o te saldrán arrugas.

Él rodó los ojos.

― Las arrugas son la menor de mis preocupaciones ―se inclinó cuando ella se sentó a su lado, apoyando su cabeza sobre su hombro―. Bloody Tanner está hablando de aumentar los alquileres de nuevo. Como si no estuviera casi pagando los precios de Diagon en esa tienda ya.

Pansy chasqueó la lengua en voz baja.

― Deberías cambiar a las órdenes por lechuza, ya sabes. Es mucho más fácil encontrar un laboratorio sin tener que preocuparse por si la ubicación también tiene un escaparate.

Draco gimió, sacudiendo la cabeza.

― Ya te lo he dicho, no quiero.

― Pero cariño, odias a la gente. Y Tanner siempre ha sido un bastardo codicioso, podrías librarte de todos tus problemas de una sola vez.

― Entonces, ¿de qué tendría que quejarme?

Pansy le golpeó la pierna mientras se ponía de pie y serpenteó hacia el aparador.

― Porque Merlín te prohíbe que te quedes sin cosas de las que quejarte. Verdaderamente una catástrofe.

Draco le sacó la lengua cuando estuvo de espaldas.

― ¿Adónde vas, así vestida?

― Oh, cariño, sabes que Edmund me ama de blanco.

― ¿Edmund de nuevo? Han pasado seis meses, ¿vas por un récord? ―luego gritó, cuando el hechizo punzante de Pansy lo golpeó en el antebrazo―. ¡Ow! ¡Perra, eso dejó una marca!

― Mmm. Fue intencionado, cariño. Mantén tus garras adentro, no hay necesidad de estar celoso porque uno de nosotros está teniendo sexo fabuloso ―sirvió una copa de vino y sonrió ampliamente a Draco.

― ¿Es por eso que estabas fingiendo el lunes? ―cuando Pansy le arqueó una ceja, puso los ojos en blanco―. Oh, por favor. Te conozco lo suficiente como para saber cuándo realmente estás disfrutando algo ―y luego, en falsete agregó―, _¡Oh, Edmund! ¡Sí! ¡Sí!_ ¿No es así?

― Las relaciones son sobre el compromiso. Finjo que disfruto que me chupe los dedos de los pies y puedo penetrarlo después.

― ¡Ugh! ¡Pansy!

Pansy le dirigió una sonrisa de un tiburón, bebió su vino.

― No seas mojigato, cariño. No es atractivo.

― No voy a poder levantarlo durante un mes ahora que tengo la imagen de ti penetrando(1) a ese idiota en mi cabeza.

― Aw, ¿por qué tan desanimado? No te quejabas cuando eras tú, según recuerdo.

― ¡Fue una vez! ¡Y estaba borracho!

― Mmm. Y tienes un culo tan bonito. Si no fueras un miserable aguafiestas, podrías ver mejor el uso que tiene.

Draco enterró su cabeza entre sus manos.

― Te odio. Tanto.

― Yo también te amo, cariño. Ahora, dame un beso. Voy a llegar tarde ―ella se inclinó, buscando su mejilla, dejando una sensación persistente de su lápiz labial―. No esperes despierto.

Arrojó los polvos de flu al fuego, y cuando las llamas se volvieron verdes, se detuvo. ― ¡Oh! Blaise envió una lechuza. Estará en Saint-Tropez el resto de la semana, pero tiene un traslador para el domingo. Cenaremos en Aconite. A las siete ―luego entró en el flu y se alejó.

Draco suspiró, apoyándose en el sofá. Pansy tenía razón en una cosa, aunque nunca se lo diría. Definitivamente necesitaba tener sexo.

~0~

Draco se había olvidado casi por completo de que Potter entró en su tienda para comprar una Poción de Fertilidad. Al menos eso es lo que se dijo a sí mismo. Se acordó de preparar un nuevo suministro, cinco frascos en su estantería listos para vender, no para Potter, sino porque él estaba libre. Recordó de nuevo cuando la foto de Potter apareció en el Profeta en una recaudación de fondos para el Comité de Reforma Educativa de Granger. Y de nuevo, cuando Blaise se había liado con Wood, y Pansy le había tomado el pelo sobre la virilidad de los Gryffindor.

Aun así, Draco se sintió completamente sorprendido cuando Potter regresó a su tienda un mes después con otra receta y un ceño fruncido.

― No funcionó.

Draco hizo una pausa, observando a Potter cuidadosamente.

― Lo siento.

La mirada de Potter se centró, y se encontró con los ojos de Draco.

― No es tu culpa. Tanto mi sanadora como Hermione se aseguraron de que yo supiera que al entrar en esto no se podía garantizar la efectividad.

Draco parpadeó, asintiendo con la cabeza.

― Yo sé...

― Bueno, admito que mi primer instinto fue dudar ―y cuando Draco se enderezó, picado por la insinuación, Potter levantó una mano―. No dije que fuera lógico. Sacaste el frasco del estante y no tenías idea de que yo venía. Y no fuiste al Profeta ni a ninguna otra parte. Sólo... Nuestra historia, ¿ya sabes?

Draco asintió levemente, sin querer admitir cuánto le dolían las palabras de Potter.

― Supongo que no puedo culparte. Entonces, ¿has vuelto?

Potter hizo una mueca.

― Sí, si tienes alguno en stock. ¿O tengo que volver en una semana?

Draco sacudió la cabeza, recurriendo a la profesionalidad.

― No, trato de tener a la mano todo lo que no es extremadamente perecedero. La única pregunta sería si tengo las cantidades necesarias para algunas recetas.

― Sólo una. Espero ―los labios de Potter se torcieron en una mueca y frunció el ceño ante el papel que aún tenía en la mano antes de pasárselo a Draco―. No lo sé. Pensé que tendría _suerte_ , ¿sabes?

Draco observó a Potter un momento, antes de girar para buscar el frasco verde.

― Una oportunidad sigue siendo una oportunidad. ¿Tiene tu sanadora alguna... sugerencia?

― ¿Además de convertirme milagrosamente en un sangre pura? No.

Draco hizo una mueca, pero suavizó cuidadosamente su expresión antes de girarse para colocar la poción de Potter en el mostrador. Le sorprendió el aspecto... del derrotado Potter. Derrotado de una manera que nunca había visto. Causó un incómodo estrujón en su vientre.

― Una oportunidad sigue siendo una oportunidad. No puedes rendirte en el primer intento.

Potter le miró, su expresión pasando de la sorpresa a una sonrisa sorprendida.

― No, no puedo. Gracias, Malfoy.

Draco se encontró sonriendo mientras Potter colocaba tres galeones en el mostrador.

― Y, sin ánimo de ofender... Pero espero no verte de nuevo aquí.

Potter se rio.

― Espero no volver a estar aquí para esto otra vez, tampoco. Gracias.

~0~

Pero Potter había vuelto. Draco estaba frunciendo el ceño ante otra carta incoherente de Tanner, en la que daba su opinión sobre todo, desde la calidad de las golosinas para lechuza que se venden en Eeylops hasta su continua disputa con Prunhilde Potage, cuando la puerta se abrió y dio un portazo casi inmediatamente después.

Draco parpadeó, la cara de Potter se puso en una expresión de frustración, y Draco se encontró haciendo una mueca de simpatía. Quería preguntar o decir algo, pero estaba lo suficientemente familiarizado con la expresión particular de Potter como para saber que cualquier cosa que dijera ahora causaría una explosión de temperamento. En lugar de eso, colocó la poción en el mostrador.

Potter lanzó la receta y los galeones, y miró fijamente el frasco verde.

Tras un momento de silencio, Potter siseó una respiración.

― Gracias, Malfoy.

Draco parpadeó.

― ¿De nada?

― Es sólo... difícil. Es difícil.

― La esperanza suele ser así.

Los labios de Potter se retorcieron brevemente, y soltó una breve carcajada.

― Sí. Y nadie parece entender que la esperanza es la peor parte.

― ¿Cuánto tiempo tarda después? Para hacer la prueba, quiero decir ― _¿Cuánto tiempo necesitas esperar para averiguarlo? ¿Cuánto tiempo crece la anticipación? ¿Cuánto tiempo sabes que esperarás antes de volver a mi tienda por otra poción?_ Las preguntas que Draco realmente quería hacer no se formularon.

― Dos semanas para estar seguro.

Draco asintió lentamente.

― ¿Y el... tu compañero?

― No lo somos. Charlie es mi amigo, me está ayudando.

Draco se sonrojó, sin pensar a propósito en cómo se aligeró su respiración.

― Oh. ¿Y no está interesado en... ser el que lo lleve?

Potter agitó la cabeza.

― No, él vive en Rumania. Es Domador de Dragones. No está interesado en dejar su trabajo por un año, y no se lo pediría.

Draco asintió lentamente, y Potter tomó el frasco, mirándolo fijamente por un momento.

― Pensé que el hecho de ser Sangre Pura ayudaría. Quiero decir, es mi amigo; es gay, soltero, de una gran familia. Pensé que ayudaría.

Draco volvió a asentir, sin saber qué hacer con un Potter que aparentemente necesitaba soltar todos sus pensamientos. Las amistades entre los Slytherin nunca habían funcionado así; cualquier cosa tan dolorosamente personal sólo se revelaría en privado, y sólo entonces con la ayuda del alcohol o del Veritaserum. Pero algo en la expresión de Potter le dejó con ganas de corresponder, de ayudar si era posible.

― Escucha. Hay una tienda de té al final del callejón. ¿Te gustaría...?

Pero Potter ya estaba sacudiendo la cabeza, y Draco se enderezó ante el conocido escozor del rechazo.

― Gracias. No, lo digo en serio. Gracias. Me esperan para el almuerzo. Probablemente ya sea tarde, en realidad. ¿Podríamos?... Lo siento ―le acercó su mano y lo miró expectante― ¿Empezar de nuevo? Hola, soy Harry Potter. Gracias por escucharme balbucear. ¿Podríamos tomar el té otro día de la semana?

Draco miró entre la mano y la cara de Potter, confundido.

― Er...

― Vamos. Estrecha mi mano y di que sí.

Draco extendió la mano automáticamente, agarrando la mano de Potter.

― ¿Sí?

― Genial. ¿El jueves? ¿A esta hora?

Draco se mordió el labio, pero asintió mientras Potter sacudía su mano dos veces.

― Puede ser el jueves.

― Gracias. Y gracias ―La sonrisa que Potter le ofreció esta vez fue mucho menos amarga, más genuina, y Draco recuperó el aliento―. Te veré el jueves. Nos vemos aquí, ¿sí?

Draco asintió de nuevo cuando Potter dejó caer su mano y agarró el frasco, saliendo apresuradamente de la tienda.

~0~

― Ugh, Blaise, ¿debes hacerlo? ―Draco ignoró el lloriqueo de Pansy desde el pasillo con la facilidad de una larga práctica mientras miraba fijamente a su armario.

El sonido de la apertura de la puerta de su dormitorio lo distrajo, y se volvió para fruncir el ceño mientras Blaise se arrojaba boca abajo sobre la cama de Draco con un suspiro. Podía oír el sonido de los zapatos de Pansy moviéndose hacia la cocina.

― ¿Todavía _estás_ borracho?

Blaise se dio la vuelta, sonriendo bellamente a Draco.

― Estoy _enamorado_.

Draco puso los ojos en blanco.

― Responder sí requiere menos palabras.

Blaise sopló una pedorreta y Draco se volvió a su armario.

― Está bien, tal vez un poco ―entonces se rio.

Draco suspiró, sacando una de sus túnicas de trabajo habituales. El hecho de que fuera jueves e iba a reunirse con _Potter_ para tomar el _té_ no significaba que requiriera ningún tipo de vestimenta especial. Había ido a ese salón de té docenas de veces, y no era una _cita_.

Draco hizo una mueca al pensarlo.

― ¿No vas a preguntar de quién?

Draco se detuvo, con un brazo en su túnica, y se volvió para mirar a Blaise.

― Asumí que me lo dirías de cualquier manera.

― Oh, no eres divertido.

― Te mostraré 'lo que no es divertido' si empiezas a masturbarte en mi cama otra vez.

Blaise levantó las manos en un gesto de inocencia.

― ¡Fue una vez y estaba borracho!

― Y has admitido que estás borracho, y estás en mi cama hablando de estar enamorado, y me hospedé contigo en Hogwarts. Estoy muy familiarizado con tus prácticas de masturbación.

Draco se ocupó de los botones y se pasó los dedos rápidamente por el pelo. Cuando miró hacia atrás a Blaise, fue para verle examinar a Draco de cerca.

― ¿Por qué estás nervioso?

Draco parpadeó, mostrando sus expresiones cuidadosamente.

― No estoy nervioso. Estás borracho. ¿Vas a decirme quién es el objetivo actual de tu afecto antes de que llegue tarde a abrir la tienda?

Blaise sonrió.

― ¡Pansy! ¡Draco está escondiendo algo!

El rápido golpeteo de los tacones de Pansy respondió al grito de Blaise, y Draco se frotó la cabeza, para alejar el inminente dolor de cabeza.

― Maldita sea, Blaise.

― ¡Draco! ¡Querido! ―el brazo de Pansy le rodeó los hombros y lo sacó de su habitación.

― Voy a asesinarte lenta y dolorosamente y luego voy a esconder los pedazos, Blaise―, llamó Draco por encima de su hombro mientras Pansy lo empujaba en una de las sillas de la cocina.

― Habla.

Draco le dio su mejor ceja arqueada que decía de ninguna maldita manera.

― ¿Eres consciente de la hora?

Pansy sacó su varita y le señaló.

― ¿Eres consciente de que no me importa? Suéltalo.

― Sí, hazlo ―Blaise se acercó a ellos con pasos casi silenciosos, sonriendo a Draco.

― No estoy escondiendo nada, imbéciles. Blaise sólo busca venganza por recordarle la vez que lo atrapé masturbándose en mi cama.

Pansy chasqueó, sacudiendo la cabeza.

― Ahora, cariño, tienes que hacerlo mejor que eso.

Draco miró entre la expresión impaciente de Pansy y la engreída de Blaise antes de sacudir la cabeza y apartar a un lado la varita de Pansy.

― Vete a la mierda. Si veo a alguno de los dos aquí cuando vuelva, los voy a hechizar a los dos.

― Quisquilloso ―Blaise se rio de nuevo, y luego Pansy extendió la mano para golpear su brazo―. ¡Hey!

Draco aprovechó la distracción y esquivó a Pansy.

― Y ahora llego tarde. Gracias de verdad.

― ¡Idiota! ―Draco ignoró el grito de Pansy, corriendo hacia el Flu.

~0~

Las mañanas solían pasar lentamente, y la espera en ésta lo hacía aún peor. Draco tenía mínimas distracciones; un escaso puñado de personas entraba en la tienda después de la prisa temprana de los compradores antes del trabajo.

Normalmente se relajaba en su taburete con el Profeta o con el más reciente misterio de Tremberly si no había que hacer inventario o elaboración de pociones, pero esta mañana, no pudo mantenerse concentrado. Se puso nervioso en su tienda, enderezando y volviendo a enderezar los frascos, haciendo líneas de escarabajos secos y amontonando pilas de agitadores.

La mayoría de las veces se preguntaba qué le poseyó, en nombre de Merlín, para invitar a Potter a tomar el té.

Cuando Potter llegó (tarde, sin aliento y con aspecto de estar agobiado), Draco estaba listo para gritar.

― ¡Perdón! ¡Lo siento! Me retrasé en el último momento.

Draco sonrió con fuerza.

― Está bien. Si esto es un inconveniente...

― ¡No! No, en serio. Siempre estoy corriendo con retraso; Hermione siempre me dice que las cosas empiezan 30 minutos antes de que lo hagan para asegurarse de que llegue a tiempo.

Draco asintió lentamente.

― Lo recordaré, supongo.

Potter se rio, señalando la puerta.

― ¿Vamos, entonces? Me muero de hambre.

Draco giró su letrero a _Cerrado_ y siguió a Potter desde la tienda, cerrándola distraídamente.

― ¿"La tienda de té de Cassandra"? ―preguntó Potter, señalando el edificio de madera con el toldo de colores.

Draco asintió, metiendo las manos en sus bolsillos para ocultar su inquietud.

― Es bonito. Tranquilo. Especialmente ahora.

Potter le sonrió a Draco por encima del hombro mientras caminaba por la calle, abriendo finalmente la puerta con una floritura.

― Después de ti, entonces.

Draco entró en la tienda, respirando profundamente el aire familiar con aroma a té y azúcar, y sonrió.

― Hola, Cass.

Cassandra le sonrió a Draco por encima del mostrador, un ligero movimiento de ceja fue el único indicio de su sorpresa cuando Harry Potter entró detrás de él.

― Hola. No has entrado por un tiempo. ¿Lo de siempre?

― Por favor.

Asintió y agitó su varita, haciendo que una olla empezase a humear, y llevando el olor a bergamota por el aire.

― Sólo unos minutos para calentar, amor. ¿Y para tu amigo?

Potter sonrió.

― ¿Eso es Earl Grey(2)?

― Así es, amor.

― Uno para mí también, por favor.

Volvió a agitar su varita mágica, y una segunda olla se unió a la primera.

― ¿Algo más? A tu amigo le encantan mis bollos de grosella, pero siempre he preferido las galletas de chocolate con mi Earl Grey.

― El chocolate suena delicioso.

Ella sonrió y asintió.

― Un tipo listo, siguiendo el consejo del panadero.

― Siempre confío en el panadero. He aprendido bien mis lecciones ―Potter se rio, haciendo un guiño exagerado.

Cassandra se rio, golpeando ligeramente a Potter con una toalla.

― Oh, eres un encanto. No te perderé de vista. Ve a sentarte, te enviaré el té cuando esté listo.

Draco ya se había dirigido a su mesa habitual y sonrió mientras Potter se sentaba frente a él.

― Si esperas que te den galletas gratis, no lo hagas. Cass es completamente mercenaria.

Potter se rio, mirando a su alrededor.

― No lo hago. Bueno, no las rechazaría, pero me gusta. Es divertida. Y también me gusta este lugar.

Draco también miró a su alrededor, tratando de ver el salón de té con nuevos ojos. Estaba repleto de mesas y sillas, lleno de almohadones y manteles. Las luces de hadas prácticamente cubrían el techo azul brillante, y Celestina Warbeck sonaba tranquilamente en la Red Mágica Inalámbrica.

Era tan cursi, que casi se da la vuelta y regresa por donde vino. Sólo el olor de los bollos de grosella de Cassandra lo había detenido. Draco sacudió la cabeza.

― Nunca hubiera imaginado que te inclinarías por una matrona de mediana edad en tus preferencias de decoración, pero...

― Oh, joder, ja, ja. ¡Es acogedor! ―la sonrisa de Potter se hizo más aguda, y algo de la chispa familiar de la rivalidad encendió su expresión cuando se volvió hacia Draco―. Además, tú eres el que me trajo aquí, eso dice más de tus gustos que de los míos.

Draco se encontró sonriendo de regreso, ruborizado por el sentimiento.

― Sí, por el té y los pasteles de Cassandra, no por su decoración.

Un par de teteras y platos navegaron entre ellos, golpeando la mesa, y ambos se volvieron para mirar a Cassandra, que estaba apoyada en el mostrador, con su barbilla en la mano.

― No te preocupes por mí. No me importa lo que pienses sobre mi decoración ―Ella les sonrió a ambos, antes de sacar una copia _del Semanario de Brujas_ y abrirla.

Draco sirvió su té, añadiendo leche y azúcar, y notando que Potter hacía lo mismo.

― Sus galletas son buenas, siempre he tenido un punto débil para los bollos de grosella.

Potter le sonrió.

― Una vez comí unos chocolates, Muggles, no de Honeydukes, y el chocolate fue fundido con Earl Grey, y desde entonces no he podido resistirme al chocolate con mi té.

Draco sonrió ligeramente.

― Yo sólo... Nunca entendí el atractivo, demasiado. El chocolate, quiero decir. Está bien ―Se alejó, mientras Potter lo miraba, boquiabierto―. ¿Qué?

― Te gustaba tanto el dulce en la escuela. Tu madre siempre te enviaba golosinas. ¿Intentas decirme que no te gusta el chocolate?

Draco se movió en su asiento.

― ¿Por qué es tan sorprendente?

― No es sorprendente. Sólo creo que me estás tomando el pelo.

― Los petits fours(3) vienen en sabores más variados del chocolate.

― Una locura.

― Sólo porque _tú_ tienes un paladar inculto al que sólo le importa un sabor...

Potter levantó una mano, riéndose.

― Está bien, está bien. Soy un cerdo inculto ―aun riéndose, Potter dio un mordisco a su galleta―. Dios. Esto es delicioso.

Draco puso los ojos en blanco, se llevó la taza a la boca y cerró los ojos para inhalar el vapor aromático. Después de respirar, tomó un sorbo y suspiró.

― Siempre he preferido los de fruta. Mi madre me enviaba uno, sólo que raramente, siempre como un regalo. Era de frambuesa y cáscara de limón con chocolate blanco. Era mi favorito.

― ¡Ja! ¿Ves? ¡Chocolate!

Draco se rio.

― La mayoría de la gente no considera el chocolate blanco como verdadero chocolate.

― Oh, no lo es. Pero que te guste cualquier tipo de chocolate te hace menos raro.

Draco sacudió la cabeza, sonriendo a pesar de todo, antes de finalmente dar un mordisco a su pastel. Después de varios momentos de silencio, roto solo por los sonidos de su té, Potter volvió a hablar.

― Esto es... más fácil de lo que esperaba.

Draco asintió lentamente.

― Me preguntaba si me había acercado demasiado a los humos del caldero cuando hice la oferta, pero esto ha sido... agradable.

― ¿Por qué lo ofreciste?

Draco se encogió de hombros incómodamente.

― Parecía que necesitabas desahogarte. No tanto ahora, por supuesto, pero… ―maldijo el rubor que podía sentir quemándose las mejillas, sabiendo por qué Potter estaba mucho más relajado hoy―. ¿Pero qué hay de ti? ¿Por qué viniste a mi tienda? Slug & Jiggers es mucho más conveniente.

Potter hizo una ligera mueca.

― ¿Y que cada reportero llene los periódicos con los detalles de mi compra? No, gracias.

― ¿Así que pensaste que yo era una mejor opción? ―Draco no pudo reprimir su sorpresa―. Con nuestra historia, ¿pensaste que estabas más seguro en mi tienda?

Potter suspiró.

― ¿A quién va a creer un periodista si no lo ve por sí mismo? ¿A ti o a mí?

Draco sintió un incómodo giro en su vientre, y miró hacia abajo, hurgando en su bollo.

― Ah. Porque el ex mortífago no podría ser un testigo fiable.

― ¿Al principio? Sí. Pero no fuiste al periódico. Y eras diferente, así que volví y quise ir a tomar el té contigo.

Draco tomó otro sorbo de su té.

― Eso es... justo.

El silencio esta vez fue desagradable e incómodo, y Draco maldijo a Potter por desviar la conversación del argumento relativamente seguro sobre los dulces.

Finalmente, Potter suspiró.

― Mira. Eras un imbécil en la escuela. Y probablemente yo también era un poco imbécil. No voy a disculparme por ser cauteloso. Pero estoy dispuesto a dejar el pasado en el pasado y seguir adelante si tú lo quieres.

Draco parpadeó hacia Potter, adoptando la familiar expresión de terquedad de antaño.

― ¿Seguir adelante?

― Nos estábamos divirtiendo. Espero que no te necesite como profesional para siempre ―y en eso, la expresión de Potter se retorció en una mueca―. Pero aún podemos encontrarnos, ¿sí? ¿Té en la mejor tienda de té en Margin Alley?

― La única tienda de té en Margin Alley.

― Ahí lo tienes. Entonces, ¿amigos? ―Potter extendió su mano de nuevo, extendiendo el brazo al otro lado de la mesa―. Soy Harry Potter. A veces un idiota, aunque me gusta pensar que ya no tanto, casi siempre llego tarde, y me encanta el chocolate.

― Draco Malfoy ―Draco se acercó, estrechando la mano de Potter una vez más―. Siempre puntual y no me importa un comino el chocolate.

― ¿Y un poco idiota?

Draco sacudió la cabeza.

― No soy yo quien te insulta esta tarde, Potter.

Potter puso los ojos en blanco.

― Un poco idiota. Encantado de conocerte. ¿Haremos esto de nuevo en un par de semanas?

― Yo... Está bien.  
― Bien. Ahora tengo que irme, tengo una reunión con Hermione a la que probablemente llegue tarde ―Con eso, Potter se tragó lo último de su té y se embolsó la galleta―. Te enviare una lechuza la semana que viene, ¿sí?

Draco asintió, aunque estaba bastante seguro de que este té con Potter sería algo de una sola vez. ―Está bien.

― ¡Gracias por la galleta, Cass! ―Potter saludó brevemente antes de que prácticamente saliera corriendo por la puerta.

Después de un momento de silencio, Cass se giró para mirar a Draco.

― Entonces, ¿ese es Harry Potter?

― Si.

― Huh ―y volvió a su revista, dejando a Draco terminar su té en silencio y dejar el pago en el mostrador. Fue una tarde muy extraña.

~0~

Draco encontró que sus pensamientos se dirigían cada vez más a Potter durante la semana siguiente. Su piso estaba casi vacío: cuando llegó a casa la noche después del té con Potter, Pansy y Blaise se habían ido, dejando sólo notas. Pansy estaría de vacaciones en Barcelona con Edmund durante una semana, y Blaise, continuando con su tendencia de embolsarse estrellas del Quidditch, estaba en Sofía con Viktor Krum, el nuevo amor de su vida.

Durante unos días, fue un alivio. Draco se paseó por el piso en sus calzoncillos, bebió el jugo de calabaza directamente de la jarra, y no necesitó luchar con los sucios carroñeros en busca de sus galletas de jengibre.

Pero sin ellos, se dio cuenta de lo tranquila que se había vuelto su vida. Intercambiaba cartas semanales con su madre, que vivía con su padre en el exilio gentil de Provenza. Ocasionalmente visitaba a Millie y Greg en su pequeña cabaña cerca de Cornwall, donde supervisaban sus invernaderos y suministraban ingredientes a varios boticarios (incluido él mismo). Enviaba lechuzas a Theo en Zurich, sobre todo para avanzar su juego de ajedrez. Envió incluso lechuzas más infrecuentes a Lovegood, quien por alguna razón le escribía trimestralmente y balbuceaba sobre varias criaturas mágicas, que estaba bastante seguro nunca habían existido.

Y parecía que había pasado tanto tiempo desde que tanto Pansy como Blaise se habían ido al mismo tiempo por más de un día o dos, que llegado el lunes se sentía totalmente solitario.

No ayudó que la falta de sus amigos significara que no tenía nada que lo distrajera de los pensamientos de Potter. Y por qué lo había invitado a tomar el té. Y por qué Potter había aceptado. Y lo más importante, por qué no había sido malo.

Este último punto fue fácil de explicar. Potter acababa de recibir la poción, por lo que era probable que aún se estuviera regodeando en el fulgor de haber follado recientemente. Es increíble lo que un orgasmo puede hacer a la perspectiva de una persona.

Seguramente también habría estado en un periodo de esperanza, cuando las endorfinas superaron el paso del tiempo y aumentaron la ansiedad. Draco se preguntó cuando los deseos de Potter se volcarían, cuando en dos semanas de espera por los resultados la esperanza se desvanecería.

¿Cambiaría? ¿La esperanza dura cada vez menos a medida que pasan los meses? ¿En qué momento se convertiría en algo excesivo?

Se preguntó qué haría Potter entonces. La adopción era poco probable, incluso dada la heroica historia de Potter, ya que seguiría siendo un padre soltero. Pero _podría_ suceder. ¿Era la sangre tan importante para Potter que lucharía por dar a luz a su propio hijo a pesar de todo?

Draco no lo sabía, y no saberlo lo estaba volviendo loco.

~0~

― ¡Cariño! ¡Tienes una lechuza! ―la voz de Pansy se escuchó en el piso mientras salía de la red flu.

― ¿Cómo estuvo Barcelona? ―preguntó, se quitó la túnica y empezó a ir hacia su habitación―. También necesitamos comida para llevar esta noche, a menos que hayas ido de compras al regresar.

― Draco. Querido ―la voz recortada de Pansy le hizo detenerse y girar para mirar donde ella estaba parada en la mesa de la cocina. Su expresión era... extraña―. ¿Por qué estás tomando el té con el jodido de Harry Potter?

― ¿Voy a tomar el té con Potter? ―Draco tuvo cuidado de mantener su expresión de sorpresa y su tono uniforme, incluso cuando mentalmente maldijo a Potter por enviar la lechuza prometida a su casa en lugar de a su tienda.

Pansy miró el pergamino que tenía en su mano.

― "Draco, gracias de nuevo por el té, todavía estoy soñando con las galletas de Cass. ¿Crees que ella compartiría su receta? Y realmente deberías hacer algo con respecto a tu aversión al chocolate; no puede ser saludable. No voy a poder ir la semana que viene, han surgido algunas cosas y estaré fuera de la ciudad toda la semana, ¿podemos cambiar la fecha? O, creo que te veré en unas pocas semanas de todos modos. Harry" ―Pansy le echó un vistazo a Draco―. ¿ _Harry_? Draco, ¿qué _mierda_ está pasando aquí?

El corazón de Draco golpeó en su pecho, pero puso hielo en su voz.

― ¿Por qué lo preguntas? Has leído la lechuza, obviamente sabes todo lo que hay que saber sobre esta situación.

― ¡No, porque _claramente_ no tengo ni idea de lo que _estás_ pensando! ¿Por qué te haces esto a ti mismo? ―Pansy golpeó el pergamino en la mesa, con su expresión firme y sus ojos vidriosos―. Esto no puede terminar bien. Sólo porque siempre has querido ser amigo del maldito Elegido, ¿qué crees que harán _sus_ amigos cuando se enteren?

Draco no dijo nada, simplemente siguió viendo a Pansy. Realmente no hubo ninguna respuesta; Pansy estaba diciendo cosas que él sabía que eran verdaderas de todos modos. Y aunque parte de él se sorprendió de que Potter le enviara una lechuza como lo había prometido, no se sorprendió por la cancelación.

Pansy miró fijamente a Draco otro momento antes de suspirar.

― Cariño, por favor. Lo que sea que Potter esté haciendo, lo que sea que tú estés haciendo, ten cuidado. Nunca has pensado claramente cuando él está involucrado.

Draco hizo una ligera mueca, incómodo con la veracidad de sus palabras.

― ¿Realmente crees que él... qué? ¿Está en una extraña misión encubierta investigando a un Mortífago?

Pansy le echó un vistazo.

― Oh, por favor. La sutileza nunca fue algo en lo que Potter sea bueno ―Ella suspiró de nuevo, mirando el pergamino―. Y no, realmente no creo que tenga alguna... misión. Es malditamente demasiado Gryffindor para eso. Pero, Draco... Lo que sea que esté haciendo, cuando termine con ello, cuando haya seguido adelante... Nosotros seremos los que quedemos recogiendo los pedazos.

Draco parpadeó a Pansy.

― ¿Recogiendo los pedazos? ¿De qué estás hablando?

― Draco. Estuviste completamente loco por Potter…

― En _Hogwarts_ ―Draco interrumpió―. Pansy, eso fue hace años. Esto no tiene nada que ver con...

― ¿No es así? ¿Té con Potter? ¿Reprogramar otro? ¿Nos vemos en unas semanas?

― ¡Merlín! ¡No fue una maldita cita!

― ¿No lo fue?

― ¡No! ―Draco se estremeció al pensarlo―. Él sólo... Quería dejar atrás la rivalidad de Hogwarts. Sólo estamos... viendo si podemos ser amigos.

― Oh, Draco ―Pansy sacudió la cabeza, con una expresión triste―. No pueden ser amigos, no con Potter. Te interesa demasiado.

Sintió que su estómago se hundía ante sus palabras, así que respondió de la única manera que pudo: ― Vete a la mierda.

~0~

Evitó a Pansy, tanto como pudo dado que compartían un piso, después de todo. No le dijo nada de Potter a Blaise cuando regresó de Bulgaria haciendo comentarios sobre el Wronski Feint(4) y vistiendo una camiseta del equipo búlgaro, pero a menudo encontraba sus ojos sobre él, su expresión era triste.

No le importó. Escribió una carta extra a Lovegood, preguntando por los Heliópatas que ella había mencionado en su lechuza anterior, y le envió a Theo su partida de ajedrez con varias jugadas. Trabajó, elaboró y visitó a Flourish & Blotts y recogió los tres primeros misterios de Thistlethwaite (5) de los que tanto había oído hablar pero que nunca había intentado por sí mismo.

Era muy consciente del tiempo. Cuando llegó la fecha de las dos semanas de Potter, casi le envió una lechuza. En cambio, escribió a Greg y Millie para asegurarse de que tuvieran los ingredientes más frescos necesarios para preparar la primera ronda de pociones prenatales.

Luego esperó, aunque lo negaría si se lo preguntaran. Potter volvería a su tienda por pociones, aunque solo fuera por eso. Lo sabría en dos semanas.

~0~

Potter entró en la tienda de Draco una semana antes de lo previsto. Draco forzó una sonrisa, ya alcanzando las pociones prenatales que había elaborado antes de registrar la expresión de Potter. Dejó caer su mano a un costado, sin saber qué decir para contrarrestar la expresión de Potter.

Después de un silencio compartido, Draco suspiró.

― ¿Seguirás intentándolo, entonces?

― Ya debería haber funcionado. El embarazo masculino es difícil; las pociones no son cien por ciento efectivas, lo sé. Pero cuando la baraja está en mi contra para empezar, cuando no soy un maldito pura sangre, es... Tal vez sea una señal.

Draco se movió incómodamente.

― ¿Has investigado sobre la sustitución? ¿La adopción?

Potter hizo una mueca.

― Yo... Ninguna de mis amigas está dispuesta o es capaz de llevarlo, no ahora de todos modos, y ni siquiera ser el maldito Elegido es suficiente para convencer al Ministerio de aprobar la adopción de un niño a solo un hombre.

Se pasó una mano por el pelo, dejando que las mechas cortas sobresalieran aún más salvajemente. ― Además, no confiaría en ellos, aunque lo hicieran. Porque si se trata sólo de mi estatus de Elegido, ¿qué harán cuando invariablemente se vuelvan contra mí otra vez? ¿Revocar la adopción?

― ¿Y no estás dispuesto a esperar? Por alguien más, quiero decir...

Esta vez, cuando Potter lo miró, Draco se acobardó por la falta de expresión.

― No puedo. Siento que ya he estado esperando durante los últimos cinco años. Es lo primero en lo que pienso cuando me despierto por la mañana y lo último por la noche.

― ¿Y qué hay de mí?"

En el momento en que las palabras salieron, Draco cerró la boca con un chasquido. No era algo que esperaba decir, y por la mirada de asombro en la cara de Potter, tampoco eran palabras que esperaba oír.

Sin embargo, se encontró con los ojos de Potter; el orgullo le hizo no querer retractarse. Pansy tenía razón; era completamente estúpido cuando se trataba de Potter. Pero no pudo detener la vocecita en su cabeza, la que gritaba que esto le acercaría a Potter. Por una noche, por nueve meses, atado para siempre por la vida que crearían juntos.

― Mal-Draco... ¿Qué? ―Potter sacudió la cabeza, con una expresión aturdida y cautelosa―. No puedo... No puedes...

― Puedo. Me ofrezco ―Extendió la mano ciegamente detrás de sí mismo y agarró un familiar vial verde―. Puedo tomar esto. Y tengo un suministro fresco de pociones prenatales ya preparadas y disponibles.

El corazón de Draco se aceleraba, y estaba dividido entre la misma certeza de que se trataba de una idea horrible y que finalmente sería capaz de demostrar su valía a Potter.

Potter, que todavía estaba sacudiendo la cabeza dijo: ― No puedes... No puedo pedirte que hagas esto.

― Soy un Sangre Pura. Tengo las pociones. Somos amigos, ¿verdad?

― ¡Apenas! Hemos tenido una hora de conversación real.

Draco parpadeó, con el estómago cayendo sobre sus pies, y dejó el frasco sobre el mostrador.

― Oh.

― Apenas hemos hablado en años, y aprecio esto, de verdad, pero... ¿Qué estás pensando? Somos prácticamente extraños.

― Estaba pensando que esto era algo que podía hacer para ayudarte. Porque te tomé en serio cuando me ofreciste tu amistad. Obviamente me equivoqué ―Draco miró fijamente el hombro izquierdo de Potter; los agradecidos años de práctica le quitaron cualquier emoción de su voz.

― Eso no es justo, Draco. Tienes que admitir que apenas nos conocemos, no realmente, y esto no es algo como... como prestarme tu lechuza ―En el silencio continuo de Draco, continuó, con la voz casi suplicante―. Esto es... Ese será tu cuerpo durante _meses_.

― Sé lo que implica tener un hijo.

― ¿Y qué hay de tu elaboración de pociones? ―Potter continuó, hablando sobre el comentario de Draco―. ¿Querrías dejar tu trabajo por un año? Esto no tiene sentido.

A Draco le dolía la mandíbula por el esfuerzo de tragarse sus palabras. Finalmente, volvió a respirar.

― Bien. Lo comprendo. ¿Quieres una poción o te vas?

― Draco…

― Porque estoy muy ocupado y no tengo tiempo para holgazanear si sólo buscas matar el tiempo. Así que toma la poción o vete.

― Draco espera…

― Fuera, Potter. Lamento haber asumido una amistad donde no la había, pero ya lo superé.

― Draco…

― ¡Fuera! ―Draco finalmente apartó su mirada del hombro de Potter y se encontró con su mirada desconcertada, buscando su varita mágica y levantándola inestablemente―. ¡Fuera, fuera, fuera!

Potter dio un paso atrás, antes de darse la vuelta y salir deprisa de la tienda, sin dejar nada más que el sonido de la campana en el aire. Draco agitó su varita mágica, giró el cartel para cerrarlo y cerró la puerta antes de volver a agarrar el frasco verde. Su brazo se disparó hacia atrás, pero se detuvo antes de arrojarlo contra la pared.

Pansy tenía razón. Siempre se había preocupado demasiado por Potter, incapaz de ayudarse a sí mismo cuando se enfrentaba a la miseria de Potter. Pero Potter también había tenido razón, era un plan estúpido. Estúpido de Draco esperar que Potter realmente olvidara su pasado, esperar que tuviera una oportunidad real de...

Lo más difícil fue que Draco no podía culpar a Potter por su negación. ¿Qué fueron unas cuantas conversaciones contra el peso de su historia? Potter tendría que ser un idiota para aceptar la impetuosa oferta de Draco.

Y Draco sabía, sin importar sus palabras, que Harry Potter no era un idiota. El día entero no había sido más que un error.

Al encofrar las ventanas, se tropezó con el Floo. Con suerte, llegaría a su habitación antes de derrumbarse. Tiró el polvo del Floo y se tomó un respiro para recuperarse.

Cuando entró en su sala de estar, Pansy y Blaise se volvieron hacia él con igual expresión de sorpresa desde sus asientos en el sofá. Pansy lo miró, y su expresión se transformó rápidamente de sorpresa a ira y luego a simpatía.

― Oh, Draco... ―Sus palabras fueron todo lo que se necesitó, y él pudo sentir su control romperse como un cristal, y las lágrimas comenzaron a filtrarse por sus mejillas. Tanto Pansy como Blaise estuvieron allí en un instante, tirando de él hacia el sofá y entre ellos, cada uno lo abrazaba con fuerza mientras lloraba.

~0~

Draco se dio cuenta de que todavía estaba agarrando el frasco cuando se despertó un tiempo después, todavía acurrucado entre Pansy y Blaise. Su cabeza latía con fuerza y sus ojos se sentían hinchados, casi cerrados. El silencio siguió a su despertar, y se enderezó en su asiento, sin querer mirar a ninguno de sus amigos.

― Harry Potter es un idiota ―Las palabras de Pansy fueron fuertes en el silencio, y su mano se apretó alrededor del vial de nuevo antes de deslizarlo en su bolsillo―. Es un imbécil, Draco. No vale la pena, sea lo que sea.

No dijo nada, mirando fijamente a la chimenea. Escuchó a Blaise suspirar detrás de él, y luego estaba el reconfortante peso de su mano sobre el hombro de Draco.

― ¿Por qué dejas que Potter te haga esto? Pensé que ya habíamos pasado por esto.

― Aparentemente han estado tomando el té juntos. Hablando, lo llama.

Después de otro silencio, Blaise le da un apretón de manos al hombro antes de retirarse.

― Oh, Draco.

― Estaba hablando. Pansy, sólo estaba hablando. Yo sólo... asumí que nos habíamos hecho amigos. Dijo que nos habíamos hecho amigos.

― Draco, sabes que no puedes…

― ¡Ya lo sé! Ya me lo has dicho. Y tenías razón. ¿Contenta? ―Draco se giró para mirar por encima del hombro de Pansy, quien parecía estar cerca de las lágrimas.

― ¡No! No lo estoy, y no lo estaré hasta que lo cuelgue de las pelotas.

Sacudió la cabeza, incluso cuando el silencio de Blaise, ― Pansy, déjalo ―silenció su propia respuesta.

― ¡No! Tiene que saber que no puede pasar por encima de la gente.

― No lo hizo, Pansy. Por mucho que me gustaría decir que así fue, nada de esto fue culpa de Potter.

― Él necesita saber…

― "¿Sabes que dejaste a Draco llorando en el sofá?" No, Pansy.

― ¡Yo no le diría eso!

― Suficiente, ya está hecho. Se ha ido. Prométeme que no harás nada que me haga volver a verlo.

La expresión de Pansy era mullida, pero la contempló, su expresión era suplicante.

― Bien ―Ella suspiró, cruzando sus brazos fuertemente sobre su pecho―. Pero si se vuelve a acercar a ti, le voy a meter los huevos en unos pendientes.

Fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de unos golpecitos en la ventana, y Blaise se puso de pie para dejar entrar a la lechuza. Levantó su pie, y cuando Blaise cogió el pergamino, volvió a salir volando.

Blaise miró fijamente un momento el pergamino antes de romper el sello y abrirlo, los ojos viajando rápidamente por la página.

― Es de Potter.

Draco podía sentir la sangre saliendo de su cara incluso cuando Pansy se lanzó a Blaise.

― ¿Qué? ―Pansy gritó, arrebatando el pergamino―. Ese bastardo. Maldito bastardo.

― ¿Qué dice?

Pansy miró entre Draco y el pergamino antes de agitar la cabeza.

― No. No voy a hacer esto. _Incendio_ ―El pergamino se quemó, y luego rápidamente se convirtió en cenizas―. Ese maldito bastardo puede...

― Pansy ―Blaise le apretó la mano, y su boca se cerró―. Creo que habrá helado para la cena de esta noche.

Los ojos de Pansy se iluminaron.

― Sí, exactamente eso. Tomaremos helado y vino tinto y nos olvidaremos de Potter.

― No lo necesito... Mi corazón no está roto.

Blaise le dio a Draco una mirada desaprobatoria.

― No seas tonto. Por supuesto que lo está. Así que tendremos la tradicional cena de corazones rotos y mañana, planearemos la venganza.

― No. Lo digo en serio. No lo hagas. No quiero...

― Es la _tradición_ , Draco.

― Pansy, por favor ―Draco no quería venganza. Quería tiempo. Tiempo para lamer sus heridas. Tiempo para olvidar una vez más que Harry Potter existía. Tiempo de olvidar lo monumental que fue su error al ofrecerse a llevar el hijo de Potter.

Pansy suspiró.

― Oh, está bien. Haremos un plan, pero no lo llevaremos a cabo. Ahora cállate, has usado mi generosidad por esta tarde. Voy a quedarme todo el chocolate.

Draco sonrió un poco.

― Sobreviviré a eso de alguna manera.

Pansy le apretó la mano.

― Lo necesitarás, cariño ―Ella sonrió suavemente, con el labio inferior temblando―. Tu chocolate es todo mío.

~0~

La noche se llenó con media docena de envases de muy buen helado de Fortescue y varias botellas de mediocre vino tinto de la tienda de la esquina. Dejaron la red inalámbrica mágica tocando en silencio en el fondo hasta que Pansy subió el volumen y comenzó a cantar con su cuchara en algún punto entre la tercera y la cuarta botella.

Evitaron hablar de cualquier tema que pudiera considerarse serio, sobre todo chismes en respuesta a quien estuviera en la red inalámbrica en ese momento, y cuando finalmente se desplomaron en algún momento después de la medianoche, Draco sintió que el dolor vacío dentro de él sería realmente soportable.

Estaba menos seguro cuando se despertó a la mañana siguiente, se desplomó en una de las sillas de la sala, con la cabeza golpeando y la boca seca e hinchada por la resaca. Tropezó con la cocina, sacando una dosis de la Poción para la Resaca, y la tragó rápidamente, siguiendo con un gran vaso de agua. Pansy y Blaise estaban todavía inconscientes, así que apartó otras dos dosis y empezó a hacer té.

Como era de esperar, Pansy gimió y se cubrió la cara en el momento en que terminó de preparar el té. Draco le acercó la dosis y una gran taza de té con azúcar extra, pasándole primero una, y luego otra después de que hiciera una mueca y se tragara la poción.

Envió una mirada asesina a donde Blaise todavía dormía antes de sorber en forma ruidosa su té.

― Espero que su resaca sea tan mala como la mía.

Draco sonrió débilmente, volviendo a la cocina y a su propia taza de té.

― Este es Blaise. Tendremos suerte si tiene algo de resaca.

Después de un sorbo de su propio té, miró hacia donde estaba Pansy, frunciendo el ceño. Se puso en pie un momento antes de suspirar y sentarse frente a él.

― Maldito Blaise.

Volvió a sonreír.

― Si duerme mucho más tarde, puedes comer el resto de su helado para el desayuno.

― Ugh. Odio el caramelo de calabaza.

Draco agitó su varita, invocando el chocolate con cereza y luego deslizándolo hacia ella. Continuó sorbiendo su té mientras ella agarraba la cuchara y sacaba una cereza. Sabía que era sólo cuestión de tiempo antes de que comenzara la segunda parte de su tradición, y realmente no tenía ganas de pasar un día hablando de Potter.

Sin embargo, sabía que no podía evitarlo. Pansy tenía ganas de empezar, y sólo el hecho de que Blaise todavía estaba dormido le frenaba la lengua.

Estuvieron sentados en silencio durante casi una hora antes de que Blaise bostezara, alto y tendido, y entrara en la cocina. Fue a buscar su helado, ignorando tanto la poción como el té, y se sentó en la tercera silla y sonrió.

― Buenos días.

Draco miró de un lado a otro entre los dos, la calma de Blaise y la ansiosa sed de sangre de Pansy, y cerró los ojos.

― Buenos días, Blaise.

― ¿Estamos listos, entonces? ―Draco nunca había odiado la inescrutabilidad de Blaise tanto como en esas tres palabras.

― Sí ―La respuesta de Pansy fue silbada en su afán―. He estado planeando esto durante semanas.

Draco se estremeció, pero tanto Pansy como Blaise lo ignoraron.

― ¿Planeando durante semanas? ¿Así que has ido más allá de simples tonterías? ¿O estás empezando allí por el bien de la tradición?

― Me gustaría bastante usar sus pelotas como pendientes.

― Pero siempre empiezas con eso. Deberías ser más creativa.

― Bueno, siempre se comienza haciendo un hechizo en la polla, si hablamos de falta de creatividad.

― De acuerdo. ¿Qué sugieres, entonces?

― Podría transfigurar su nariz en una polla. Todo el mundo vería lo cretino que es.

Draco se frotó el persistente dolor de cabeza detrás de sus ojos. Esto era una tradición, sí. Algo que se hacía cada vez que a uno de ellos se le rompía el corazón. Pero ahora mismo, no se sentía con fuerzas para hacerlo.

― Me gustó cuando le enviaste la lechuza a la esposa de Brian junto con el par de pantalones. Eso fue elegante.

― Lo fue. Durante la cena, también ―la sonrisa de Pansy creció, y se volvió hacia Draco―. ¿Qué piensas, cariño? ¿Tal vez un vociferador mientras visita a sus Weasleys?

― Pansy, me lo prometiste.

Pansy se volvió para mirar a Draco, su expresión se volvió terca.

―Se lo merece.

― Lo _prometiste._

Pansy continuó frunciendo el ceño, pero Blaise intervino antes de que pudiera discutir.

― Sé que es la tradición, pero creo que podemos romper con esto el tiempo suficiente para ducharnos. Quiero comida de verdad, y la tienda Pho debería abrir pronto.

― Eso suena como una idea maravillosa ―Draco irrumpió antes de que Pansy pudiera clavarle sus tacones por puro despecho―. Vamos, Pans. Sabes que Pho funciona mejor para tus resacas que las pociones".

Pansy puso los ojos en blanco.

―Bien. Pero no creas que hemos terminado con esto.

Cuando el sonido del agua en las tuberías señaló la ducha de Pansy, Blaise impidió que Draco entrara en su propia habitación con la mano en el brazo. Draco se giró para ver a Blaise con respecto a él solemnemente.

― Puedo tratar de atenuarlo, pero ya conoces a Pansy. Se saldrá con la suya en esto, y no puedo decir que sienta que está equivocada.

Draco suspiró.

― No quiero pensar en la venganza. No quiero pensar en él.

Blaise asintió.

― Lo entiendo. Pero ella no. Ella te ama, y siempre ha sido muy feroz en tu defensa. Y... No estoy completamente seguro de que no esté justificado.

Draco frunció el ceño.

― ¿Qué quieres decir?

― ¿Qué hay en tu bolsillo, Draco? Ayer te esforzaste mucho por esconderlo y Pansy no se dio cuenta. Pero se clavó en mi cadera la mayor parte de la noche.

Draco podía sentir la sangre brotar de su cara antes de regresar; inundando sus mejillas de un doloroso rojo.

― Eso... Nada, era sólo lo que tenía en la mano cuando salí de la tienda. Me olvidé de... No me di cuenta de que todavía lo tenía en la mano.

― Son muy pocas las pociones que Potter necesitaría que podrían enviarte a tu estado actual. Y si Pansy se entera de alguna de ellas, nada la detendrá.

― Blaise…

Blaise levantó la mano.

― No lo haré. Pero es por eso que creo que podría merecerlo. ¿Lo sabe él?

― No. No tiene ni idea.

Blaise asintió.

― Es un idiota. Pero cualquier cosa que planee Pansy pondrá a prueba eso. No es conocida por ser sutil.

― No puede saberlo, Blaise.

Blaise suspiró.

― Haré lo que pueda. Continúa. Entretendré a Su Alteza hasta que salgas y evitaré que haga algo demasiado irreparable.

― Gracias.

~0~

Pho no hizo nada para frenar la sed de sangre de Pansy; sus planes de venganza se fueron haciendo cada vez más creativos a medida que avanzaba el día. Pero su humor mejoró, y parecía conspirar por el simple placer de planear el caos, y como tal, estaba feliz de dejar a Draco mayormente fuera de él.

La sopa mejoró su estado de ánimo. El dolor hueco del rechazo avergonzado persistió, pero pensó que podría volver a la tienda al día siguiente sin temor a repetir su anterior pérdida de control.

Más importante aún, confiaba en que podría trabajar. Que sería capaz de separar su vida y su tienda de Potter. Ya se había recuperado del rechazo de Potter una vez, sólo necesitaba recordarse a sí mismo que la vida sin Potter era normal. Los meses anteriores habían sido la anomalía, y no algo en lo que pudiera basar su existencia o felicidad.

Y esa noche, mientras se preparaba para subir a la cama, sostuvo el frasco en su mano, mirándolo fijamente. Nunca había pensado seriamente en los niños antes de Potter. Cuando era más joven, simplemente lo asumía. Se casaría, tendría hijos y continuaría con el nombre de los Malfoy. La guerra había cambiado sus prioridades bastante abruptamente. Ya no había nada que valiera la pena continuar, ya que el exilio de sus padres significaba la pérdida de toda importancia para el apellido. Pero también le había dado a Draco una libertad que nunca había creído posible, la libertad de tomar sus propias decisiones en cuanto a lo que haría con su futuro.

Pero algo en el deseo de Potter... La parte de Draco que había conocido su loco plan era exactamente eso: loco, persistente. Porque, aunque el supuesto matrimonio y la familia de su juventud ya no eran importantes, la familia sí lo era. Y esa parte del casi con Potter dolía, tanto como el ardor del rechazo. La fracción de segundo de esperanza, no sólo en Potter, sino en una familia.

Estaba dispuesto a tener un hijo por esa esperanza, no sólo por Potter. Y ese descubrimiento dolió.

~0~

Pansy se cernía mientras Draco se preparaba para ir por Floo a su tienda a la mañana siguiente. Ella le recordaba tanto a su madre cuando se preparaban para ir a la estación de King Cross al principio de cada nuevo año escolar, y sintió una nostalgia de los meses que habían transcurrido desde que la había visto por última vez.

― Creo que iré a ver lo de un Traslador para el próximo fin de semana. Mamá me ha estado molestando para que la visite. Algo sobre sus colmenas.

Draco no se perdió la forma en que los hombros de Pansy parecían relajarse ligeramente ante sus palabras.

― Eso suena encantador. Dale mis saludos a tu madre.

― ¿Y mi padre?

Pansy giró dos dedos.

― Puedes darle eso de mi parte también.

Ambos sonrieron ante la familiaridad del intercambio, y Draco lanzó el Polvo de Floo a las llamas y se dirigió a su tienda.

Miró a su alrededor, sorprendido de que nada hubiera cambiado. Se sentía como si se hubiera ido más de un día, que debería haber una capa de polvo que sacudir, o ingredientes derribados a la derecha. El aire ni siquiera olía a rancio, en realidad no, pero la memoria le hizo sentir la intimidad de la tienda, y abrió las ventanas junto con las contraventanas.

Sin embargo, cuando abrió la puerta, vio un trozo de pergamino doblado pegado a ella. El encantamiento se rompió tan pronto como lo tocó, y frunció el ceño mientras volvía a la tienda y a su taburete detrás del mostrador.

Sin embargo, no tuvo tiempo de mirarlo, ya que sus primeros clientes empezaron a llegar a la tienda. Lo embolsó, rozando con la mano el frasco que aún tenía en el bolsillo mientras lo hacía, y puso una ligera mueca antes de lanzarse a tratar con los clientes.

Se sumergió tanto en su trabajo que se olvidó de ambos artículos hasta que se sorprendió poco antes del almuerzo. Su cadera golpeó el mostrador y hubo un familiar tintineo de la madera sobre el vidrio, y su mano fue al bolsillo por instinto.

Hizo una mueca, sacando el frasco y el pergamino de su bolsillo y mirando brevemente a cada uno de ellos. Volvió a colocar la poción en el estante antes de desplegar la nota.

_Draco,_

_¿Qué ha pasado? No respondiste a mi lechuza, y cuando pasé por la tienda, estaba cerrada. ¿Podemos hablar?_

_Harry_

Draco suspiró, tocando con un dedo la esquina del pergamino, con los ojos fijos en las palabras. Sabía que debía incendiarlo como Pansy lo hizo con la última. Hacer de la separación con Potter una ruptura limpia. Ahora le dolía, pero a la larga sería mejor.

Pero quería aferrarse a ella. No respondería; no era tan idiota. Pansy lo dejaría ciego, y se lo merecía. Potter era una puerta cerrada en su vida; era solamente el tiempo que necesitaba para darse cuenta de que nunca se había abierto lo que causaba que punzara tan agudamente.

Puso el pergamino sobre el mostrador, suavizando los pliegues. Si Pansy no lo sabía no podía hacerle daño.

~0~

Por supuesto, Potter no podía quedarse fuera, e incluso un fin de semana tranquilo en Provenza no convenció a Draco de que Potter realmente se mantendría alejado. No hubo más lechuzas en respuesta al silencio de Draco, pero cuando su calendario mental marcó el día en que Potter debía adquirir otra poción, no se sorprendió cuando Potter entró en la tienda.

Draco levantó la vista de su libro cuando la puerta se abrió, antes de volver a bajar rápidamente los ojos. Potter tenía un aspecto horrible; ojos con anillos oscuros y el pelo más suelto de lo normal. Draco no quiso mirar, porque el simple hecho de ver a Potter le hacía doler el pecho. En lugar de ello, extendió la mano a ciegas, sacó la conocida poción del estante y la colocó en el mostrador, mirando fijamente su libro.

― ¿Eso es todo, entonces? ¿Simplemente vas a ignorarme?

Las palabras de Potter fueron afiladas, estrujadas a través de su mandíbula apretada, y Draco movió un dedo para marcar un lugar al azar en la página antes de levantar la cabeza de nuevo.

― Sabes el precio, sé que tienes una receta. No sabía que se necesitara ningún otro pedido ―Trabajó para mantener la distancia adecuada en su tono, y sabía que había tenido éxito cuando la mandíbula de Potter se movió.

― Maldición, Draco. ¿Qué demonios he hecho?

Draco no dijo nada, sólo parpadeó lentamente en una fingida sorpresa ante el estallido.

― ¿Hay algo más que necesites?

― Eres un idiota.

La propia mandíbula de Draco se apretó, y volvió su mirada hacia el libro.

― No lo imaginaba. Buenos días.

Potter hizo un ruido parecido a un gruñido, pero Draco mantuvo los ojos en el libro hasta que los sonidos de los pasos en retirada terminaron con el portazo de su tienda. Luego cerró los ojos y suspiró, dejando caer la cabeza sobre el mostrador.

No quería que Potter fuera a su tienda. Quería que Potter fuera a Slug & Jiggers o que usara una maldita Orden por lechuza o algo que no dejara a Draco sintiéndose crudo y roto de nuevo.

Tal vez esta vez funcionaría; Potter se quedaría embarazado y Draco podría lavarse las manos de todo el asunto.

Suspiró, sentándose y frotándose la cara. Cuando vio que el frasco seguía sobre su mostrador, su estómago se retorció brevemente. Alargó la mano, trazando el costado con un dedo, sintiendo la suave inclinación del vial. Alejar a Potter fue la decisión correcta; Draco no podía verlo entrar en su tienda todos los meses, ya no.

Draco agarró el frasco y lo puso de nuevo en el estante en un movimiento decisivo. Esto era lo mejor.

~0~

Draco estaba demasiado sorprendido para mantener su expresión distante cuando su puerta se abrió diez minutos más tarde y Potter entró pisando fuerte, llevando dos tazas y una bolsa de papel blanca. En vez de eso, miró fijamente, con la boca abierta.

― Ahora, te vas a callar, beber tu té y comerte tu puto bollo de pasas, y luego me vas a decir qué coño está pasando.

Parpadeó ante el peso de la mirada decidida de Potter, echando un vistazo a la bolsa y la taza que Potter había colocado en el mostrador.

― Tú realmente…

― No. Cállate. Come. Tu humor es una mierda, así que voy a intentar mejorarlo todo lo posible antes de escuchar lo que salga de tu boca.

Draco frunció el ceño, pero el olor a bergamota era tentador. Siempre podía beber el té y luego hacer que Potter se fuera. Cogió una taza, dolorosamente consciente de la persistente mirada de Potter.

― No puedo hacer esto sí solo me estás... observando.

Potter puso los ojos en blanco, antes de abrir la bolsa para descubrir un bollo y varias galletas.

― Bien. Me estoy comiendo mi galleta. ¿Contento? ―Potter sacó una y dio un gran mordisco.

Draco suspiró.

― ¿Qué estás haciendo?

― Intentando regular tu azúcar en la sangre hasta que tengas un ajuste distinto al de un cabrón.

― ¿Qué?

Potter suspiró.

― Mira. Sé que puedes ser un imbécil. Pero pensé que habíamos acordado dejar atrás lo de Hogwarts. Y luego te vas de la puta nada y _todavía_ tienes un humor de mierda una semana después. Ignoraste mis lechuzas, traté de disculparme, pero aún no sé qué _hice_ , pero una semana no es suficiente tiempo para que lo superes.

Draco tomó un sorbo de té, antes de bajar la taza una vez más.

― Realmente no quiero tener esta discusión contigo, Potter.

― Lo sé. Pero soy testarudo, y no me rindo ante las amistades.

Draco hizo una mueca, agarrando el bollo de grosella y dándole un mordisco. Cuando estaba seguro de que no iba a decir algo de lo que se arrepintiera, tragó.

― Merlín sálvame de los Gryffindors.

― No ―Potter sonrió a eso, sorbiendo su propio té―. Somos un grupo obstinado, no te libras de nosotros tan fácilmente ―Se inclinó hacia adelante, apoyando los codos en el mostrador y comiendo otra galleta―. Pero en serio, ¿qué pasó? Ni siquiera sé por qué estábamos peleando antes de que tú... explotaras ante mí.

Draco suspiró.

―Potter…

― No. Amigos, Draco. No voy a dejar pasar esto porque no quiero pisar otra mina terrestre y que vuelvas a explotar. ¿Por qué estás tan alterado?

Draco dio otro mordisco a su bollo, maldiciendo cuando Potter parecía feliz de esperarle. Estaba dividido entre las posibles mentiras; no había manera de que pudiera soportar que Potter supiera la verdad. Pero mientras una parte de él quería inventar algo, pasarlo como una casualidad o algo separado de Potter, para mantener los hilos tentativos de la amistad, la mayor parte de él, la parte que gritaba para que se salvara, no quería nada más que Potter se fuera.

Era mucho más fácil superar a Potter cuando no tenía que ver la forma en que su nariz se arrugaba cuando reía, o sentir el estruendo de su voz revolviendo las mariposas que llenaban su vientre cuando hablaba.

Pero una parte de él sabía que nunca superaría a Potter, y hacer que Potter se fuera era la única opción para su cordura. Así que se burló.

― Nada. Tengo mejores cosas que hacer que lidiar con tu constante lloriqueo y tu incapacidad de hacer algo más que quejarte de tu situación.

― Sí, vale, sigues siendo un idiota. Sigue comiendo ―Potter se metió un dedo en la boca, chupando el chocolate, y luego tomó otro sorbo de té.

«¿Por qué no? Querías pasar bien el tiempo conmigo antes de ofrecerte a tomar la poción de fertilidad. Lo que no entiendo es por qué al señalar que apenas nos conocemos te metiste en un buen lío.

Draco frunció el ceño.

― Creo que deberías irte.

― Porque es un argumento válido. Este tipo de cosas realmente te joderían la vida. Todas las citas con el sanador, la pérdida de ingresos, y ni siquiera sé nada sobre tu situación de vida. ¿Perderías tu vivienda? ¿Necesitarías quedarte conmigo? No voy a decir que sí a algo que obviamente no es algo que hayas pensado.

Draco podía sentir sus hombros apretando con cada palabra. Sabía que todo eso era cierto, pero el instinto de discutir era casi abrumador. Ya ni siquiera sabía si el silencio o la discusión era la mejor opción.

― Así que hablé con Hermione ―la cabeza de Draco se disparó ante eso, y pudo sentir la sangre abandonar su cara―. Y me dijo algunas cosas. La mayoría de las cosas que ya sabía, pero que no había pensado de esa manera.

Draco sólo podía mirar impotente. No quería que Granger se enterara de esto; era justo el tipo de cosa que él pensaba que ella podría descubrir fácilmente. Y ya era bastante malo que Pansy y Blaise supieran de su estúpido enamoramiento hacia Potter.

― ¿Estás siendo presionado por tus padres para tener hijos, entonces? ¿Por eso te ofreciste?

Draco parpadeó.

― ¿Qué?

― Por qué te ofreciste. Los niños son importantes para las familias sangre pura. Así que, dos pájaros, una piedra.

Draco parpadeó de nuevo, sin saber cómo pudo Granger equivocarse tanto. Pero iba a aprovechar la oportunidad que se le había dado.

― ¿Madre está muy interesada en los nietos? ―Draco odiaba que la declaración saliera como una pregunta, pero la cara de Potter sonrió aliviada.

― Hermione siempre fue más inteligente que yo. Así que... No me opongo; sólo creo que deberíamos conocernos mejor primero. Averiguar cómo vamos a manejar todo ―y empezó a hacer tictac con los dedos―. Tu trabajo, mi trabajo, qué sanador usaremos, los arreglos de vivienda, cualquier custodia compartida, la herencia, el tiempo...

Draco levantó una mano.

― Espera. Espere. ¿Qué...?

― Si vamos a hacer esto. Tenemos que conocernos mejor. Eso es lo primero.

― ¿Si vamos a hacer esto?

― Así que me imagino, ¿cena esta noche? Podemos empezar a resolver esto.

― ¿Resolver esto?

Potter asintió.

― Sí, te veré aquí antes de que cierres ―y entonces Potter sonrió, y el corazón de Draco dio un vuelco. Sabía que tenía que decir que no, pero cuando se enfrentó a la alegría en la cara de Potter, se encontró asintiendo con la cabeza.

Pansy iba a matarlo.

~0~

Potter se alegró tanto cuando regresó a la tienda de Draco poco después de haber cerrado las persianas, como cuando se fue. Draco se tomó un momento para resentirse por eso, ya que había sido un desastre todo el día.

― ¿Qué te gustaría? ¿India? ¿China? ¿Pescado y patatas fritas y guisantes blandos?

― No soy exigente.

― Guardas tu exigencia para el chocolate, lo tengo ―Potter le sonrió, y Draco sintió que su estómago se sacudía―. ¿Qué tal si... Conozco un buen lugar italiano? Hay un gran agujero en la pared, pero podría asesinar por una orden de su pan de ajo. Completamente empapado en mantequilla.

El estómago de Draco retumbó y Potter se rio.

― Perfecto. Me pondré de tu lado. Hay un Punto de Aparición justo a una calle de donde nos dirigimos. Pero tendrás que quitarte la túnica. Es muggle.

Draco se encogió de hombros, desabrochándose la túnica y revelando debajo de ella el pantalón negro con abotonado blanco.

― Por lo que dices, asumo que no hay que preocuparse por estar mal vestido.

― Está bien. Creo que no te he visto sin túnicas desde Hogwarts... ―Draco miró hacia donde Potter lo miraba, tenía una extraña expresión en su rostro―. Lo siento, es que parece lo más extraño de todo esto. Hace diez años, le habría pedido a Hermione que me revisara para ver si tenía maleficios.

Draco se sonrojó ligeramente.

― ¿Yo usando pantalones es eso extraño?

― Creo que son los pantalones y la cena, pero... Sabes que cuando no conoces a la gente tan bien, piensas en ellos como... como si fueran algo inmutable. Y verte todos los días en Hogwarts, luego no verte desde entonces, estar en túnicas y hacer pociones es familiar. Probablemente si nos hubiéramos conocido en un partido de Quidditch también. Pero cosas como el té, o usar pantalones, o cosas así…

«Es como si de repente descubriera que usabas pantalones de snitch con solapas o te pusiste rulos en el cabello como solía hacer Lockhart. Puedo sentir cuán desagradables son mis impresiones, y realmente me golpea. ¿Sabes?

Draco miró fijamente a Potter un momento antes de tomar un respiro y soltar el apretado agarre que tenía en sus túnicas.

― Realmente te golpea que soy alguien diferente de lo que esperabas basado en Hogwarts. Que soy un ser humano, con todo lo que eso conlleva ―suavizó los pliegues que había dejado su agarre en la tela, antes de doblarla y encogerla con un movimiento de su varita.

― Sí ―la respuesta sincera de Potter fue una sorpresa, y Draco parpadeó ante la seriedad de su mirada―. Pero estoy trabajando para hacerlo mejor ―luego sonrió, esa sonrisa que hizo que el corazón de Draco latiera aún más fuerte, y extendió su brazo―. Vamos. La lasaña y el pan de ajo están esperando.

~0~

El restaurante era exactamente como Potter había indicado: con poca iluminación y con el aspecto de todos los estereotipos de un restaurante italiano. Las mesas eran pequeñas y estaban muy juntas, cubiertas con un mantel a cuadros rojos y con una botella verde cubierta de cera que hacía una especie de candelabro.

Pero el olor del ajo y el tomate, así como la feliz inhalación de Potter, convencieron a Draco de que mantuviera la boca cerrada mientras los llevaban a una mesa.

― Todo es bueno ―Potter empezó cuando abrió un menú―. Bueno, todos los platos principales. Sus postres no son mucho para hablar, y su ensalada es sólo un iceberg. Pero aparte de eso...

Draco sonrió débilmente, escaneando el menú rápidamente.

― Estoy empezando a percibir un tema a tu gusto en la comida. Sabroso con un lado de decoración dolorosamente obvia.

Potter bajó su menú y dio una mirada escéptica.

― Tú fuiste quien me llevó a casa de Cassandra, si lo recuerdas.

― Te gustó. Y has ido más veces que yo en la última semana.

― ¿En serio? He estado una vez en la semana y ¿ya estás usando eso como una comparación? Es martes.

― Cuidado y alimentación de Potter: encuentra los cafés más trillados de Londres.

― Te equivocas, sólo si tienen buena comida ―Potter sonreía cuando volvió a subir su menú, y Draco sonrió en respuesta.

― ¿Qué les gustaría? ―Draco se asustó, preguntándose cómo la mesera pudo pasar desapercibida, o si había estado demasiado involucrado con Potter. Otra vez.

― La lasaña para mí. Y una orden extra de pan de ajo. Y el vino tinto de la casa para compartir.

La ceja de Draco se movió cuando la mesera se volvió expectante hacia él.

― Er, la boloñesa.

― Y una orden de pan de ajo ―Potter irrumpió cuando ella se dio vuelta para irse.

― Potter…

― Confía en mí ―se giró y sonrió brillantemente a la mesera―. Por favor.

― Eso es qué, ¿dos órdenes? ¿Tres?

― Confía en mí, Draco ―Potter puso su sonrisa en Draco.

Draco suspiró.

― Nunca he bebido un tinto de la casa antes en mi vida.

― Eso es porque eres un gran snob ―La sonrisa de Potter se volvió cariñosa, así que Draco sólo puso los ojos en blanco como respuesta.

― Ser quisquilloso con el vino no es algo malo.

― No sólo el vino. Los dulces también.

― ¿Se está convirtiendo esto en otra discusión sobre el chocolate?

Potter sonrió.

― No lo sé. ¿Lo está?

Draco se rio a pesar de sí mismo, sintiendo cómo se liberaba algo de la persistente tensión en sus hombros y en su vientre.

― ¿Qué pasa con tu obsesión por mi consumo de chocolate? Más para otras personas.

― Sí, pero soy una de esas personas que quiere compartir mi alegría. No puedo relajarme y disfrutar de mi chocolate si alguien más no puede tomarlo también.

Draco parpadeó.

― Eso no tiene sentido. ¿Por qué tu disfrute depende de que alguien más disfrute de lo mismo? ¿No te va a gustar tu lasaña porque estoy comiendo boloñesa?

Potter se rio.

― No. Sólo quería ver si te lo creías. Me gusta echarte mierda encima.

― ¿Por qué iba a caer en eso? ―Draco sacudió la cabeza―. Inventas una excusa de mierda y esperas que yo, ¿qué? ¿No discuta?

― Sí, un poco ―la cara de Potter se había enrojecido con el esfuerzo de controlar su alegría, y sus ojos brillaban con la luz tenue―. Solías hacerlo. Ambos lo hicimos.

― En _Hogwarts_. Y pensé que habíamos establecido que habíamos superado eso.

― No puedes culparme por intentarlo ―Potter se encogió de hombros y sonrió.

Draco suspiró, pero se abstuvo de comentar cuando su servidora les trajo su vino y una gran cesta de pan.

Potter alcanzó una rebanada inmediatamente, y Draco señaló que no había estado bromeando cuando dijo que estaba goteando mantequilla. El olor del ajo y la levadura le hizo retumbar el estómago, y se encontró alcanzando también hacia adelante.

― Merlín, esto es bueno ―Potter gimió―. Algunos días pienso en ordenar el pan y el vino y sólo tener eso para la cena.

Draco también dio un mordisco, cerrando los ojos al primer intento. El pan era denso y levadizo, y el picado de ajo cortado por el tacto pesado de la mantequilla. Masticó lentamente, saboreándola.

― Odio decir que tienes razón, Potter, pero... tienes razón, esto es increíble.

― Eso debe haber dolido.

Draco se rio entre dientes.

― No tienes ni idea ―Abrió los ojos para dar otro mordisco, y notó que Potter lo miraba de forma extraña―. ¿Qué?

Potter agitó la cabeza.

―Nada ―Dio otro mordisco a su pan, y Draco no se fijó en el brillo de la mantequilla que se le pegaba a los labios, no notó la forma en que Potter se chupaba los dedos después de terminar la rebanada, no notó los silenciosos suspiros después de cada mordisco.

~0~

Draco regresó a su piso, llevando un pesado recipiente de hojalata de pasta y pan y todavía sintiéndose lleno, para encontrar a Blaise descansando en la silla favorita de Draco.

― Boloñesa si quieres un poco. ¿No hay Pansy esta noche?

Blaise le puso una expresión de pereza.

― Edmund. Y saludos. ¿Me traes un tenedor?

Draco resopló, pero agitó su varita, sacando un tenedor del cajón y dándole las dos cosas a Blaise.

Blaise se sentó, agarró la caja y la abrió con un profundo suspiro.

― Oh, esto huele bien. ¿Seguro que no quieres un poco?

― Estoy lleno. Eso es media porción.

Blaise agitó la cabeza, sonriendo con cariño.

― Muggles.

― Mmm ―Draco aceptó distraídamente, sacando sus túnicas de su bolsillo y desencogiéndolas.

― ¿Y te importaría decirme por qué cenaste con Potter esta noche después de todo?

Draco se congeló, antes de girar lentamente para mirar a Blaise. Blaise estaba girando la pasta en su tenedor, la atención se centró completamente en eso. Mientras el silencio se extendía, Blaise dio un mordisco, sorbiendo las tiras que quedaban. Después de unos rápidos mordiscos, miró a Draco.

― ¿Hm?

― Yo... no sé por qué ―Draco suspiró y se dejó caer en el sofá, enterrando su cabeza en sus manos―. No lo sé. Vino a la tienda y me trajo té y bollos de grosella y me dijo que íbamos a ser amigos e ir a cenar y yo sólo...

Blaise suspiró, y Draco escuchó el sonido de él tomando otro bocado de pasta. Después de un momento, volvió a hablar.

― Bueno. ¿Quieres a Potter?

Draco miró hacia arriba para encontrar a Blaise observándolo solemnemente.

― ¿Qué quieres decir?

― Bueno, ambos sabemos que estás estúpidamente enamorado de él. Pero, ignorando lo que dirá Pansy, ¿lo quieres? Vacaciones familiares, cenas con los Weasleys, recaudaciones del Ministerio, una casa y dos Crups.

Draco se rio, sintiendo que las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos.

― Sí. Me ofrecí... ―Cerró la boca con un chasquido, apretando la mandíbula tan fuerte que le dolía.

― ¿Te ofreciste...?

― Oh, Merlín, no se lo digas a Pansy.

Las cejas de Blaise se dispararon hasta la línea de su cabello.

― Draco. ¿Qué has hecho?

― Me ofrecí a llevarlo por él. Ya que él no puede.

Draco nunca había visto tal mirada de shock en la cara de Blaise antes. Su mandíbula cayó, y sus ojos se abrieron cómicamente.

― Joder, Draco. Tú... Joder ―Puso la caja en el brazo de la silla y se frotó la cara con ambas manos―. Pansy te matará si se entera. No te rías, te lo mereces.

Draco tomó un respiro, ahogando la risa histérica que había estallado ante la reacción de Blaise.

― Joder. Está bien. Joder. ¿Te ofreciste? ¿ _Realmente_ le dijiste a Potter que llevarías a su hijo? No acabas de... No sé, ¿pensaste en ello?

― En realidad le dije a Potter que llevaría a su hijo.

― Joder. La poción que tenías... ¿Y la explosión?"

― Él dijo que no.

― Por supuesto que lo hizo. Eres un idiota ―Blaise cogió la caja y le dio otro mordisco.

― Muchas gracias.

― Tú lo fuiste. Y probablemente sabes que lo fuiste, por eso Potter pudo arrastrarte a este lugar muggle ―Agitó el tenedor en la comida para llevar―. Pero eso es bueno. Porque ahora lo está pensando, pensando en ti, y ahora está en la persecución.

Draco se movió incómodamente.

― Quiere que sigamos siendo amigos.

― ¿Oh? ¿Dijo que quería pensar en lo del bebé contigo? ―Draco podía sentir la sangre corriendo por sus mejillas, pero Blaise asintió, salvándolo de tener que responder―. Así que. Quiere hacerlo, sólo necesita pasar por cualquier mierda de Gryffindor de antemano. Esto está en la bolsa.

― ¿Qué quieres decir?

La mirada que le dio Blaise le hizo gritar como _un idiota_ tan fuerte como un Sonorus.

― Es un Gryffindor y un Buscador. Eres un desafío. Una persecución. Es sólo cuestión de tiempo que se dé cuenta de que realmente _te_ quiere.

― Yo también era un Buscador ―Draco respondió con malicia.

― Ah, pero eres un Slytherin. Entiendes que los puntos son lo importante. Los Gryffindors sólo ven la Snich. Y tú, Draco, eres la bola de oro más brillante de su mundo ahora mismo.

― No puede ser tan fácil.

Blaise sólo sonrió.

~0~

Draco no estaba del todo seguro de la analogía del Quidditch de Blaise, pero las semanas siguientes le hizo entender definitivamente el concepto de la persecución. No había sido sorprendido por Potter tan a menudo desde el sexto año.

Potter se había acostumbrado a ir a la tienda de Draco a intervalos aleatorios, normalmente al menos tres veces a la semana. A veces traía dulces de la tienda de Cassandra. A veces arrastraba a Draco a cenar. Potter parecía tener un conocimiento enciclopédico de las tiendas muggles que parecían pequeñas y sucias pero que sabían divino.

El día en que Potter le trajo una pequeña caja de _petits fours_ de frambuesa y limón de la _pastelería_ favorita de su madre en París, tuvo que cerrar los ojos ante la ansiosa expresión de Potter para evitar que estallara en lágrimas o que cruzara el mostrador para besarlo sin sentido.

Se sentía muy parecido a ser cortejado, pero Draco no confiaba en sí mismo lo suficiente como para pensar eso. No importaba lo que dijera Blaise.

Y Blaise dijo. Repetidamente. Con muchas miradas de conocimiento. Afortunadamente, también ayudó a distraer a Pansy, así que Draco no estaba dispuesto a comentar sobre la mirada de perpetua petulancia. Simplemente esperó a que el otro zapato cayera.

~0~

Fue varias semanas después que Potter volvió a dirigir sus conversaciones hacia los niños. Draco lo había evitado, demasiado incómodo para iniciar cualquier conversación seria con Potter. Pero Potter parecía sentir que ya era hora, tan entusiasmado como el Gryffindor que era.

― ¿Has pensado en tu trabajo?

Draco bajó al plato el pan de ajo que estaba a punto de morder, y se limpió los dedos en la servilleta antes de responder.

― Pienso en mi trabajo con frecuencia. Normalmente durante las horas de trabajo.

Potter levantó una ceja.

― Hablé con mi sanadora. No es recomendable que se trabaje con pociones durante el embarazo. Las restricciones...

― Soy consciente de las restricciones ―Draco hizo una mueca, sabiendo que sonaba malhumorado, pero no estaba preparado para que Potter volviera a hablar de esto. Lo cual no tenía sentido, pero no podía negar la temblorosa incertidumbre que sentía.

― ¿Entonces has pensado...?

Cuando las palabras de Potter se quedaron estancadas, Draco frunció el ceño a su plato de pan.

― ¿Has pensado en hablar con tus amigos?

― ¿Qué pasa con mis amigos? ―Draco levantó la vista; Potter parecía completamente desconcertado por el cambio de tema.

― ¿Cuándo crees que aparecerán eventualmente para amenazarme una vez que se enteren de tu plan para llevarme a la cama?

― ¿De qué estás hablando?

― Me sorprende que ni Weasley ni Granger hayan aparecido en mi tienda acusándome de un complot cobarde. Aurores que por casualidad se presentan buscando pociones o ingredientes _ilegales_. Las repentinas lechuzas de mi casero volviendo a subirme el alquiler.

― ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

― ¿Por qué qué?

― No puedes cambiar el orden de las preguntas que hice y devolverlas ―Potter se rió, sacudiendo la cabeza―. ¿Por qué crees que vas a recibir a los Aurores? ¿O a Ron y Hermione?

― Porque somos nosotros ―Draco hizo un gesto entre ellos, pero cuando Potter se limitó a mirarlo expectante, suspiró―. ¿Esperas que crea que tus amigos están de acuerdo con que me lleves a la cama?

Potter se movió en su asiento, con las mejillas rosadas.

―No creo que pasen mucho tiempo pensando en los detalles.

Draco sacudió la cabeza.

― Me estaba ofreciendo a llevarlo por ti. Sin ataduras. Pensé... Pensé que nosotros... ...seríamos amigos y esperaba que no me cortaras del todo cuando el niño naciera, pero volviste hablando de la herencia y mi trabajo y la custodia, y yo no... ―Draco cerró la boca de golpe, tratando de calmar su respiración. Apretó las manos con fuerza en su regazo, agradeciendo que la mesa escondiera al menos parte de su tensión.

El silencio esta vez se extendió lo suficiente como para que Draco pensara que Potter no respondería. Volvió a recoger su pan de ajo, sin apetito, y luego se sorprendió cuando Potter finalmente habló.

― Al principio pensaron que estaba loco, sí ―La voz de Potter era ronca, y se aclaró la garganta cuando Draco lo miró―. Pero pensaron que lo del bebé era un poco loco al principio, ¿sí? Hermione me sentó, me dio libros, todo. No estaba tan mal, en realidad ―Potter se tragó el agua, las palabras se le escaparon de nuevo cuando el camarero llegó con su pasta.

Después de un momento en el que ambos se sentían incómodos con sus bocadillos, Potter continuó.

― Charlie ayudó. Contigo, quiero decir.

― ¿Charlie? ¿Te refieres al que...? ―Draco se desvió, gesticulando vagamente.

Potter se rio tranquilamente.

― Sí. El hermano mayor de Ron. Él... tiene una forma de ser determinante, él sólo... No toma una postura a menudo, pero cuando lo hace... se sale con la suya. Domador de Dragones, ya sabes ―Potter continuó, como si eso explicara algo.

«Pero él tomó una posición respecto a ti. Neville también, curiosamente. Señaló que Hogwarts estaba en el pasado, que no tenías nada que ganar y casi todo que perder con esto. Ron sigue refunfuñando, pero no lo hace en serio.

― ¿Por eso has vuelto, entonces? Dijiste que Granger...

― Hermione ―Potter irrumpió―. Ella y Ron se casarán en unos meses, lo que aumentará el número de Weasleys, así que será mejor que te acostumbres a llamarla Hermione. Pero, sí. La mayoría de las veces tenía problemas con el tema del bebé en general. Pensaba que era demasiado joven, o que debía esperar, tal vez a Luna o a alguien. Nunca fuiste realmente un problema, de verdad.

«Cuando le dije... Bueno, ella sólo puso los ojos en blanco y comentó que tenía sentido. Lo de la sangre pura, quiero decir. Para los niños.

Potter se metió un gran bocado de fetuccini en la boca y miró fijamente su plato.

― Eso es... de lo que quería hablarte, en realidad. Sobre tu tienda, quiero decir. De los niños.

Draco frunció el ceño.

― Los niños.

― Sí, como... Tal vez más de uno ―Y cuando la mandíbula de Draco cayó a tiempo con su estómago, Potter se adelantó―. No tenemos que decidir de inmediato. Quiero decir, es sólo... Es conveniente, ¿sí? Puedes tener un Malfoy, un Potter, e incluso un Black. Así que un niño no tiene que tener todo eso, quiero decir. Pero... Pero eso significa tu trabajo, y si estamos haciendo más de uno, deberíamos tratar de estar... más cerca, supongo. No una relación, necesariamente, sino amigos, amigos cercanos. Vivir juntos y... ―Potter agarró su tenedor―. Merlín, por favor, di algo para que pueda callarme.

― Yo... yo necesito...

― ¡Pensar! Sí, bueno. ¡Entiendo! Completamente ―La cara de Potter estaba sonrojada, pero su sonrisa era amplia y aliviada, y Draco no quería nada más en ese momento que huir. En lugar de ello, se rodeó de los fragmentos de su control y tomó un respiro, y luego otro. Terminaría su vino, y luego intentaría cenar algo. Se comportaría con normalidad hasta que pudiera volver a su piso.

Y luego golpearía a Blaise en su cara de mentiroso. Porque Potter no quería a Draco, sólo quería más hijos.

~0~

Blaise se rio, porque por supuesto que lo haría. A Draco le llevó días contarle la conversación con Potter. Pasó días esquivando los intentos cada vez más frenéticos de Pansy de rondarle, sabiendo de esa manera cómo siempre lo hacía que Draco tenía un secreto.

Pero Draco no podía decírselo a Pansy. Pansy lo hechizaría y luego hechizaría a Potter por una buena temporada. Eso llevaría a explicaciones que Draco sabía que no podía enfrentar.

No fue hasta que ella dejó a Edmund y se mudó con Marcel, cariño y lo que sea que se les ocurriera que la provocó con una patada de corsetería, que tuvo una noche a solas con Blaise en el piso.

Y entonces Blaise se rio.

― ¿Quiere tener hijos? ¿Varios?

― Niños. No me quiere a mí, quiere una yegua de crianza.

Blaise sacudió la cabeza, sonriendo como un Kneazle en crema.

― Quiere tener sexo contigo. Varias veces. A lo largo de los años.

Draco simplemente sacudió la cabeza. Había intentado explicar la expresión vacía de Potter en la tienda de Draco. El que al principio debió haber plantado la semilla de este plan en su mente. La vacuidad, la desesperanza, la necesidad de la familia. Y en realidad, ¿qué era el sexo con Draco comparado con eso?

~0~

― No me voy a mudar contigo. No en este momento ―Draco habló tan pronto como Potter entró en la tienda, pareciendo decidido y ansioso en igual medida―. Podemos discutir esto de nuevo más tarde, pero por ahora, necesito mi espacio.

Potter parecía sorprendido, no es que Draco pudiera culparlo. Se habían reunido para cenar tres veces desde la última discusión sobre los niños, tres veces en las que habían discutido casi cómodamente sobre el Quidditch y los libros y sobre Celestina Warbeck. Draco había mantenido cuidadosamente la discusión en temas seguros. Sabía que aceptaría la petición de Potter, sabía que aceptaría cualquier cosa que Potter le pidiera, pero convencer a su corazón y a su cabeza de lo inevitable llevaba tiempo.

― Tampoco vamos a... empezar nada ―y Draco maldijo el doloroso rubor que se le subió a las mejillas―. No vamos a empezar nada hasta por lo menos mayo. Greg y Millie me suministran la mayoría de mis ingredientes, y necesitarán tiempo para contactar tanto a Hogwarts como a San Mungo para alertarles del aumento de su inventario para el próximo... mientras. Antes de que se hagan los pedidos para el próximo año escolar, quiero decir. No voy a dejarlos tirados cuando de repente deje de tomar pedidos.

La sonrisa creció lentamente en la cara de Potter, y su cabeza asintió a cada palabra de Draco. Draco le dijo firmemente a su estómago que se comportara, ya que revoloteó ante la expresión de alegría creciente, y continuó rápidamente. No volvió a mirar a Potter.

― También necesitaré tiempo para deshacerme de mis ingredientes perecederos actuales. Puedo contactar a Astoria en Hogwarts; ver si sus estudiantes de NEWT los necesitan para sus proyectos de fin de año. Ella me pagará el costo. Necesito dar aviso en la tienda, y encontrar un lugar donde pueda mantener un laboratorio y un almacén para poder volver a las órdenes por lechuza cuando ... ―Draco tosió mientras su garganta se cerraba con sus palabras.

El silencio se extendió un momento, silencio que le hizo querer gritar para romperlo. Entonces Potter dio un paso adelante arrastrando los pies.

― Quiero... quiero estar allí. Quiero ayudar. En lo que sea que necesites ―Draco le echó una mirada a Potter, la cual era tan seria que inmediatamente volvió a bajar la mirada―. Las citas con el sanador, la sanadora Sprigg es la más experimentada en San Mungo con embarazos masculinos, pero si quieres usar el tuyo propio, sólo házmelo saber.

Potter extendió la mano, agarrando una de las manos congeladas de Draco entre las cálidas de él.

― Y la herencia, no sé, ¿importa el género con los Malfoys? ¿Primogénito varón o algo así?

Draco asintió, tragándose el nudo que se le subió a la garganta por el suave agarre de Potter.

― Para la mansión, tiene que ser sostenida por un Malfoy. Pero ha habido casos en el pasado en los que sólo había una hija y su marido tomó el nombre para heredar. Pero si hay un niño, la mansión será para él ―Alejó su mano lentamente―. Esto necesitará un abogado. La herencia, quiero decir.

Potter asintió nuevamente.

― ¿Quieres usar el tuyo?

― Merlín, no ―Tosió, alejándose asustado de la sorpresa que le dio Potter―. La situación es... poco ortodoxa. Prefiero no usar el abogado de la familia, lo que arriesgaría que mis padres se enteren, hasta que la situación esté... hecha ―Intentó sonreír―. Publicarían las amonestaciones e insistirían en una gran boda de sociedad.

Potter puso una mueca de asco ante eso, y Draco sofocó su vacilación con una leve sonrisa.

― Como ves, alejarnos de la situación durante el tiempo que podamos parece el mejor enfoque. Podemos concertar una cita con tu abogado cuando estés listo. Y con tu sanadora también. Quiero decir, dijiste sanadora... Sprigg era... es la mejor para lidiar con el embarazo masculino y...

Las palabras de Draco se quedaron en el aire mientras Potter lo abrazaba. Su aliento tartamudeaba, y resistió el impulso de simplemente colapsar en el abrazo. Potter estaba caliente, irradiando calor incluso a través de su ropa, y olía levemente a salvia, Draco supuso que era su jabón o detergente.

Terminó demasiado rápido. Potter agarró a Draco por los hombros y lo empujó hacia atrás lo suficiente como para volver a acercarse a él.

― Me encargaré de hacer las citas. Y... Cualquier cosa que necesites. Cualquier cosa. Cualquier cosa que pueda hacer.

― Merlín, Potter. Sé cómo usar una lechuza. Aún no estoy embarazado.

Potter se sonrojó, y luego asintió.

― Bien. Bien. Tú. Sí, yo sólo...

Draco suspiró.

― Vete, Potter. Haz algunas citas. Y más vale que llegues a tiempo a ellas.

― Citas. Cierto. Sí ―Potter sonreía y asentía, y eso hacía que Draco no quisiera nada más que devolverle la sonrisa. En lugar de eso, empezó a buscar un pergamino y una pluma. Necesitaba escribir a Greg y Millie, y a Astoria, y recalcar que no debían decirle nada a Pansy.

Encontró su pluma favorita al oír las campanas en la puerta de la tienda, y levantó la vista para ver que su tienda estaba vacía una vez más. Le dedicó varios minutos y luego cerró los ojos y se concentró en su respiración. Potter iba a ser su muerte.

~0~

Draco recibió una lechuza de Potter poco después ese mismo día.

_Draco_

_¡Lo siento! Olvidé por completo que me iré el resto de la semana con Hermione haciendo una actividad de recaudación de fondos en Cardiff. Me lo recordó apareciendo en mi piso con el traslador y preguntando por qué aún no había empacado. Pero concerté una cita en San Mungo a las 11 el martes próximo, y en Blythe & Smithwick a las 11 el miércoles. Ese es un buen momento para ti, ¿verdad? Si no puedes, solo házmelo saber._

_Prometo que llegaré a tiempo._

_¿Cómo estás?_

_Harry_

Draco suspiró, doblando la carta y colocándola en el cajón donde aún guardaba la de la lechuza anterior de Potter. No creía en absoluto que Potter no llegaría tarde, pero no le sorprendió que Potter hubiera hecho tiempo para programar las citas inmediatamente. Posiblemente con Granger respirando en su nuca, con el traslador en la mano.

Agitó la cabeza, sonriendo a pesar de ello. La imagen era tan clara; Potter corriendo de un lado a otro, dirigiendo frenéticamente a su abogado y sanadora, Granger golpeando su pie en el fondo. Tal vez poniendo los ojos en blanco. Porque después de más de una década de amistad, ya tendría que estar acostumbrada a esto.

No quería pensar en lo que diría Granger. En cuanto abrió la boca, la parte divertida de la imagen se desvaneció en una ola de recriminaciones. No importaba que Potter hubiera dicho que ella no era un problema, no podía creer que el Trío Dorado fuera tan optimista sobre la posibilidad de que Malfoy formara parte de la vida de Potter.

Y lo sería. No habría forma de evitarlo. Habría un niño, niños, e incluso si el acuerdo de custodia fuera para fines de semana, o vacaciones, o cada dos semanas, Draco estaría allí.

Más, cuando estaban intentando por otro. Y otro. Merlín, Draco había aceptado tácitamente tres. Tres maravillosas y horribles noches con Potter, y más si las pociones no funcionaban la primera vez.

Draco cerró los ojos ante el dolor que le causaba en el pecho.

Las pociones funcionarían. Tenían que hacerlo.

~0~

La semana siguiente fue un infierno. Pansy había empezado a dar pistas sobre todos los amigos guapos, elegibles y terriblemente gays de Marcel. Blaise no fue de ayuda; había abandonado a Draco en la tierna misericordia de Pansy para regresar a Sofía y pasar el descanso de la temporada con Viktor Krum.

Draco envió sus lechuzas a Astoria y a Greg y Millie. Él había decidido que lo mejor era brindar menos información, sólo informando a cada uno de sus planes para cerrar la tienda y potencialmente pasar a las órdenes vía lechuza más tarde, y una petición de no decirle a Pansy hasta que las cosas se arreglaran.

Tanner fue aún más fácil. La lechuza que le informó de la intención de Draco de terminar su contrato de arrendamiento en junio fue contestada con una escueta multa, probablemente la correspondencia más breve que había recibido de su antiguo casero.

Luego estaba la espera. Se dio cuenta de lo acostumbrado que estaba a las frecuentes visitas de Potter al tercer día. No le sorprendió, en realidad. Semanas de conversación frecuente, incluso conversaciones cuidadosamente alejadas de cualquier cosa personal, se habían convertido en algo normal para Draco.

El vacío de sus tardes no sería tan descarnado si no estuviera tratando de evitar a Pansy. Sin alertarla de que Draco la estaba evitando por algo más que los obvios intentos de emparejamiento.

Afortunadamente, proporcionó una excusa fácil. Pansy no lo hacía a menudo; usualmente sólo cuando estaba en la agonía de una nueva pasión especialmente excitante estaba decidida a emparejar a todos los demás. Y la aversión de Draco a que ella se entrometiera en su vida amorosa estaba establecida desde hace mucho tiempo.

Así que estaba a salvo. Pero necesitaba evitar el piso, y había algo agridulce en estar en su tienda. Dejó a Draco lleno de melancolía, ya que su futuro se extendía ante él, tan cerca de todo lo que más deseaba. Tener a Potter-Harry- y una familia. Pero no juntos, no realmente.

Pasó la mayor parte del tiempo revisando sus brebajes y comenzando a clasificar los ingredientes y suministros que guardaría y lo que enviaría a Hogwarts. No se sentía listo para empezar a empacar, aunque sabía que era inevitable. Y pronto.

~0~

San Mungo era lo suficientemente familiar para Draco como para que se encontrara viajando al tercer piso casi sin pensarlo. Por supuesto, estaba acostumbrado a girar a la izquierda en el ascensor, visitando los laboratorios y la botica de pociones e intoxicación de plantas para dejar pedidos o recoger unidades de los ingredientes más restringidos.

Se sintió decididamente extraño girar a la derecha, vagando por el pasillo verde pálido más adentro del pabellón hasta que llegó a la puerta negra marcada como "Pabellón Augustus Emory" en letras blancas nítidas. Draco tomó un respiro y empujó la puerta, sonriendo débilmente a la Bruja que daba la Bienvenida sentada en el escritorio.

― Oficina de la sanadora Sprigg, por favor. Tengo una cita.

― La sanadora Sprigg está asistiendo a un parto. Debería regresar en otra media hora, o puede reprogramarla si desea.

― No, puedo esperar.

La Bruja de Bienvenida sonrió, con los dientes brillantes sobre su piel oscura.

― Excelente. Tercera puerta a la izquierda. Póngase cómodo, y si necesita algo, dé un grito.

― Gracias ―Draco se dirigió a la puerta indicada, abriéndola y entrando. La habitación era pequeña; un escritorio vacío con dos sillas cómodas en un lado y un gran sillón con ruedas de estilo muggle en el otro. Las paredes estaban llenas de paisajes marinos, que hacían juego con la ventana que actualmente presentaba una playa tempestuosa con hierbas marinas que soplaban con el viento. Otra puerta se encontraba cerrada frente a la primera, la que conducía a la oficina.

Suspiró mientras se acomodaba en una de las sillas. El hecho de que la sanadora Sprigg llegara tarde no sería un problema; le dio tiempo a Potter para llegar antes que ella. Draco dedicó un momento a desear haber traído su libro, ya que treinta minutos en una habitación vacía con sus pensamientos era lo menos atractivo que se le ocurría.

Había perdido la noción del tiempo cuando la puerta se abrió detrás de él, y se sobresaltó cuando Potter entró corriendo.

― ¡Perdón! ¡Lo siento!

Draco se giró, contemplando la apariencia apresurada y nerviosa de Potter.

― La sanadora Sprigg llegará tarde.

Potter se inclinó, agarrando el marco de la puerta con una mano.

― Oh, gracias Merlín. No pude conseguir que el maldito Penworthy se callara ―Al ver a Draco en blanco, Potter se sonrojó, entrando en la habitación y dejando que la puerta se cerrara tras él―. El enlace de Wizengamot con el Comité de Reforma Educativa. También conocido como la mayor parte de la razón por la que no puedo llegar a ninguna parte a tiempo. Al menos esa es la excusa que estoy usando ―Se desplomó en la silla al lado de Draco y le dirigió una sonrisa perezosa.

«De todos modos, soy un poco mejor para tratar con él que Hermione, él nunca la escucha en absoluto. La vuelve loca. Solo me ignora la mayor parte del tiempo, lo que supongo que es una mejora. Pero así es siempre. Parece que ayer hubo un montón de pergaminos que necesitaban atención, a pesar de que lo vemos la mayoría de los días, y realmente creo que fue asignado por su capacidad de empantanar todo el tiempo.

Draco ofreció una media sonrisa tentativa por su parte.

― No llegaste demasiado tarde esta vez. Y le ganaste a la Sanadora, eso tiene que contar como prácticamente a tiempo por una vez.

La sonrisa de Potter creció.

― Ves, sabía que había una razón por la que me gustabas.

Draco puso los ojos en blanco.

― Te gusto porque dije que sí.

― Draco…

Potter fue interrumpido cuando la puerta se abrió una vez más, y la Sanadora Sprigg entró en acción. Era diminuta; Draco no había visto un adulto tan pequeño desde que salió de Hogwarts, y anciana, con profundas líneas en su rostro y el pelo totalmente blanco. Pero su agarre, cuando alcanzó la mano de Draco, fue firme. La agitó con firmeza.

― Buenos días, soy Regina Sprigg. Tú debes ser Draco; Harry me ha hablado bastante de ti.

Draco parpadeó.

― Sí, lo soy. Gracias.

La sanadora Sprigg asintió, rodeando el escritorio y subiéndose a la silla; su gran tamaño se explicó. Sacó un trozo de pergamino y una pluma y miró a Draco.

― Harry me informó que eres un Maestro de las Pociones. Eso hace muchas cosas más fáciles y más complicadas.

― Actualmente estoy en el proceso de preparar todas las pociones que necesitaré para la etapa, tanto prenatal como postnatal.

― ¿Estás usando una base de hibisco para las pociones prenatales? ¿Y has comenzado las pociones nutricionales?

― Yo, sí.

― ¿Y sabes que tendrás que esperar aproximadamente seis semanas después de completar la infusión antes de poder empezar a tomar las pociones de fertilidad?

― Sí. Ya lo hemos discutido ―Draco miró brevemente a Potter, que lo observaba atentamente―. No queremos hacer un intento hasta por lo menos mayo. Eso me da tiempo para hacer el curso completo de pociones de nutrientes también.

La sanadora Sprigg sonrió.

― Excelente. Ahora, puedo revisarte esta tarde, o si te has hecho un examen físico en los últimos seis meses, puedo obtener la información de tu sanador personal. De lo contrario, necesitaré verte de nuevo en... Digamos en un mes, para poder determinar el mejor día para empezar.

Draco se sonrojó.

― Oh, no. Quiero decir, han pasado más de seis meses.

Sprigg asintió, bajando de su silla.

― Si pasas por esta puerta, por favor...

Draco le echó un vistazo a Potter.

― Gracias. Siento sacarte de tus reuniones.

Potter sonrió.

― Me rescataste de ellas, quieres decir. Esperaré. Te llevaré a almorzar después, yo invito.

Draco asintió lentamente, incapaz de impedir que su propia sonrisa creciera.

― Eso suena justo.

Potter sonrió.

― Excelente.

~0~

La sanadora Sprigg fue minuciosa pero rápida. Su varita mágica se movía con una obvia facilidad de experiencia que era un alivio. Y no parecía inclinada a la charla, lo cual también era el objetivo de Draco.

Y en menos de cinco minutos, después de una suave reprimenda para aumentar su ingesta de hierro, preferiblemente con verduras de hoja, Draco estaba de nuevo vestido y listo para enfrentar a Potter.

Tomando un respiro constante, atravesó la puerta de la oficina interna de Sprigg para encontrar a Potter paseando por el exterior.

― ¿Todo bien?

Potter se sobresaltó y luego sonrió con dolor.

― ¿No debería preguntarte eso?

― Todo está bien. Sólo necesito volver, como ella dijo. En poco tiempo ―se alejó al sentir que la sangre corría por sus mejillas y gesticuló vagamente―. Bien. Ya sabes.

Potter simplemente lo miró fijamente un momento antes de asentir finalmente.

― Sí. Así que... ¿Almuerzo? ―Potter se giró y abrió la puerta de la oficina de Sprigg con una floritura, haciendo un gesto para que Draco lo precediera―. ¿Qué te apetece? Desafortunadamente estamos en medio de la prisa del almuerzo, pero conozco un lugar justo afuera del lado muggle del Caldero, donde hacen buenos sándwiches.

Draco asintió, comenzando a desabrocharse de nuevo sus ropas.

― Está bien, déjame guardar esto...

― ¿Todo bien? ―La Bruja de Bienvenida los miró expectante mientras se acercaban a su escritorio.

― Muy bien, Penélope ―Potter sonrió―. Necesitaremos otra cita, pero no hasta dentro de un mes. ¿La hacemos ahora, o podemos esperar?

La Bruja abrió un gran libro y lo golpeó con su varita. Después de un momento, asintió.

― El horario de la sanadora Sprigg es lo suficientemente flexible como para que puedas esperar, creo. Sin embargo, mayo y junio son meses de muchos bebés. Los horarios son sorteados en esos meses.

Draco terminó de desabrocharse las ropas y se las quitó.

― No necesitamos esperar. O... yo no. Cualquier cosa después de la segunda semana de mayo, podré en cualquier momento, y probablemente antes de eso estaré empacando. Así que...

Algo, alguna emoción, llenó brevemente la cara de Potter antes de que desapareciera y asintió.

― Me temo que tendré que esperar. Mi calendario está agitado y normalmente necesito al menos dos semanas para saber con certeza cuándo podré salir ―Hizo una mueca―. No estoy muy ocupado muy a menudo. Sólo que nunca sé por adelantado si va a ser un día o una semana muy ocupado o si va a estar completamente muerto durante un mes.

― Está bien. Como dije, estaré disponible ―Volviendo a la Bruja de la Bienvenida, sonrió―. Nos pondremos en contacto con usted en unas semanas. Gracias.

Ella asintió, cerrando el libro.

―Anímate, Harry. Pronto habrá niños, y te encontrarás terriblemente ocupado todo el tiempo ―Les guiñó un ojo a los dos―. Te veré entonces. Puedes llamar por Floo o solicitar una cita enviando una lechuza a la sanadora Regina Sprigg, o puedes llamar a través del directorio de San Mungo.

― Gracias ―Draco se dio vuelta para irse; sólo se dio cuenta después de llegar a la puerta que Potter seguía de pie en el escritorio―. ¿Potter? ―y luego―, ¿Harry?

Potter se sacudió, volviendo su mirada amplia a Draco.

― ¡Perdón! Lo siento. Sólo estaba... No puedo creerlo...

Draco sonrió débilmente.

― Sí.

Potter se tomó un respiro, corriendo hacia la puerta.

― Pero creo que te prometí el almuerzo. Vamos.

Draco asintió, doblando sus túnicas y encogiéndolas en la forma en que se había convertido en algo natural después de haber estado expuesto a la adicción de Potter a los restaurantes muggles.

― ¿A la fuga por Floo?"

― Excelente ―Potter le sonrió a Draco, sin importar las preocupaciones que aparentemente habían desaparecido―. Sugiero el especial griego. Es mi favorito.

― Esperaré y veré el menú primero, gracias ―Draco respondió, recurriendo a la familiaridad del desacuerdo―. Especial Griego suena como si estuvieras tratando de hacer que comiera anchoas de nuevo.

Potter puso los ojos en blanco mientras esperaban el ascensor.

― Perfectamente encantador en pequeñas dosis. Eres un niño muy quisquilloso.

― Se llama tener un paladar refinado.

― _Llamado tener un paladar refinado_ , por favor. Sólo tienes miedo de unos cuantos pececitos.

Draco frunció el ceño, entrando en el ascensor.

― No le temo a las anchoas. O a los peces en general.

Potter le siguió, pisándole los talones.

― Está bien. Puedes tener miedo.

― No lo tengo. ¿Por qué estamos discutiendo sobre esto?

― Porque estás demasiado asustado para admitir...

― ¿ _Realmente_ crees que voy a comer anchoas porque tú, qué? ¿Me desafías? ¿Llamándome cobarde? ¿En serio estás tan atrapado en Hogwarts?

Potter hizo pucheros.

― Bueno, lo _intenté_.

― Merlín. Sin anchoas, sin chocolate. ¿Por qué es eso un problema?

― No lo sé. Sólo estoy viendo si puedo hacer que te irrites.

Draco frunció el ceño cuando las puertas se abrieron y entraron en la abarrotada sala de espera.

― ¿Sólo para ver si me puedes hacer enojar? ―Empezó a dar codazos para llegar a las entradas de Floo―. Eres un niño enorme.

― ¡Eh! ―Draco ignoró el grito de Potter por detrás, arrojando Polvo en el Floo y gritando―: ¡El Caldero Chorreante!

~0~

Potter encontró a Draco a las afueras del Caldero varios minutos después, apoyándose contra la pared para evitar a los muggles que pasaban.

― Tuve que disculparme por tu mal genio...―

― Oh, cállate. Siempre puedo volver a mi tienda.

― ¿Dónde no comerás nada más que bollos de grosella y Earl Grey?

― Como más que bollos de grosella y Earl Grey ―Pero sin importar su protesta, se quedó con Potter en la acera llena de gente―. Como más bollos de grosella y Earl Grey siempre que apareces trayéndolos a mi tienda.

― Oh, ¿en serio? ¿Qué es lo que normalmente almuerzas?

― A veces traigo el almuerzo de casa. Cassandra también hace algunas quiches(6).

― ¿Así que no eres de los que se distraen y trabajan durante el almuerzo? ―Potter le echó un vistazo―. Bien.

― ¿Oh, y tú tampoco, Señor conozco-todos-los-restaurantes-de-comida-para-llevar-de-Londres?

Potter se rio.

― ¿Supongo que no estoy ayudando a mi caso llevándote a una tienda de bocadillos?

Draco puso los ojos en blanco.

― Ni en lo más mínimo.

Potter sonrió.

― Ay.

Draco resopló, y caminaron varios minutos más en un cómodo silencio hasta que Potter lo empujó hacia una puerta azul.

― Aquí dentro.

La tienda estaba llena, pero no del todo concurrida, y había sólo un mostrador.

― No hay asientos, desafortunadamente, pero los sándwiches son buenos. Podemos ir a otro lugar a comer.

Draco asintió, mirando fijamente la lista detrás del mostrador y dejando que la fila lo guiara.

― ¿No hay anchoas en el Especial Griego? Estoy sorprendido.

Potter se recargó sobre sus hombros ligeramente.

―Tengo entendido que no son para los de paladar refinado.

― Se les _puede_ enseñar.

―Idiota ―Draco miró por encima del hombro, seguro de que sonreía como un tonto para encontrar la cariñosa sonrisa del propio Potter, desmintiendo el insulto―. ¿Quién hubiera pensado que estaríamos aquí hace diez años?

Draco sintió que algo se retorcía en su vientre, eso se sentía como una esperanza. Se dio la vuelta, dando un paso hacia adelante sobre la fila.

― No lo pensábamos. Estoy bastante seguro de que estábamos en clases hace 10 años **.** Potter lo empujó de nuevo.

―Ya sabes lo que quiero decir. Me alegro de que hayamos intentado conocernos de verdad.

Draco tragó, intentando alejar el doloroso rubor que cruzaba su cara, agradecido de que Potter no pudiera ver. Forzó sus hombros a una posición más relajada dado que se había encorvado casi hasta sus orejas.

― Sí, bueno. Hoy te has dado cuenta de varias cosas. ¿Lo marcamos en el calendario?

Potter soltó una débil risa, y Draco resistió el impulso de mirar hacia atrás por encima del hombro, seguro de que su cara seguía inexcusablemente roja.

― Sí. Supongo que sí.

~0~

El almuerzo con Potter había sido inexistente. Draco se maldijo a sí mismo el que hubiera logrado de alguna manera acabar con la conversación, pero después de pagar el sándwich de Draco, Potter ofreció sus excusas y se fue, diciendo que se encontraría con Draco en la oficina de su abogado al día siguiente.

Draco había vuelto a su tienda, se había atragantado con una cuarta parte del sándwich, y se pasó el resto del día trabajando y pensando en la conversación con Potter. Cuando regresó a casa, estaba lo suficientemente distraído como para dejar que Pansy se preocupara por él.

Eso la preocupó lo suficiente como para llamar a su madre, lo que le causó aún más incomodidad, ya que tuvo que lidiar con sus preocupaciones. De hecho, lo único bueno de pasar la tarde con la cabeza en el Floo fue que evitó cualquier otro intento de casamentera por parte de Pansy.

Estaba de mal humor cuando se fue a la cama y durmió mal, lo que significa que se despertó sintiéndose aún peor. Y cuando llegó el momento de ir por Floo a Blythe & Smithwick, ya había tomado una poción para el dolor de cabeza causado por su mandíbula apretada y sus hombros apretados, pero no había funcionado.

Era todo lo que podía hacer para mantener su expresión neutra mientras salía del Floo en el área de recepción de madera de la oficina. Era aparentemente idéntico a cualquier otro despacho de abogados de alto nivel, todo de madera, cuero y cristal, y se acercó al gran escritorio con cierta trepidación.

― He quedado con Harry Potter, ¿ya ha llegado?

La recepcionista lo miró a través del escritorio antes de que su labio se enroscara en algo que era casi una burla.

― Me temo que la confidencialidad dicta que no puedo discutir nada sobre nuestros clientes, Señor...

Draco enderezó sus hombros, dejando que parte de su dolor de cabeza le diera hielo a sus propias palabras.

― Malfoy. Tenemos una cita.

Su expresión era escéptica, pero golpeó su varita contra un cubo de cristal.

― ¿Señor Blythe? Hay un Señor Malfoy aquí para ver al Señor Potter. ¿Dice que tiene una cita?

― Envíalo hacia aquí, Chandra.

Draco sonrió un poco mientras su expresión se estrechaba. ― Sí, señor ―Luego se volvió hacia él―. Si va por el pasillo, la sala de conferencias B está a la derecha.

― Gracias.

La puerta, antes invisible, que estaba al lado del escritorio se abrió automáticamente al oír sus palabras, y él empezó a bajar por el pasillo, con los pasos amortiguados por las fibras de felpa del corredor granate. Rápidamente encontró la habitación en cuestión; puerta abierta y vacía salvo por el hombre encorvado sobre una pila de pergaminos en la mesa.

― ¿Hola?

El hombre levantó la vista, y Draco se sorprendió por su parecido con Blaise, todo perfecto de piel oscura y ojos rasgados. Entonces sonrió y se puso de pie, extendiendo su mano. La brillante torcedura de la sonrisa hizo que algo de lo extraño de la situación se desvaneciera, y Draco agitó su mano con una sonrisa.

― ¿Señor Malfoy? Encantado de conocerle, soy Preston Blythe. El Señor Potter llegará un poco tarde, como de costumbre. ¿Quiere tomar asiento?

― Gracias

― Me he tomado la libertad de redactar un borrador inicial del acuerdo. Y quiero que sepa que el Señor Potter me ha pedido que actúe en beneficio de cualquier futuro niño, y no como su abogado en este caso. No voy a tratar esto como un asunto de custodia al estilo de un divorcio.

Draco se rio en voz baja.

― Lo tendré en cuenta.

La sonrisa de Blythe se torció brevemente.

― ¿Y está seguro de que no desea traer a su propio abogado en esto? ¿Para proteger sus intereses?

― Le prometo que no firmaré nada que no haya leído y estoy seguro de que lo entiendo completamente. Pero...

― ¡Perdón! ¿Llego tarde?

― Casi exactamente a tiempo, Señor Potter―. La sonrisa de Blythe era divertida mientras miraba por encima del hombro de Draco.

― Maldición, pensé que esta vez lo lograría ―Draco se giró para ver dónde estaba Potter, sonrojado y sonriente.

― Te estás acercando cada vez más. Llegarás a tiempo eventualmente.

Draco resopló, y Potter volvió su sonrisa hacia él.

―Lo creeré cuando lo vea.

― Estoy dolido.

― Tú eres el que dijo que eres incapaz de estar en cualquier lugar a tiempo ―Draco quiso que las palabras salieran a la luz, bromeando, pero su dolor de cabeza volvió a estallar y puso una mueca, y algo en la cara de Potter se desvaneció.

― Me aseguraré de que algo de eso esté escrito en nuestro contrato ―Potter sonrió de nuevo, un poco menos brillante esta vez―. Preston puedes hacer eso, ¿no?

― No puedo incluir algo que sé que te pondrá en peligro antes de que empecemos ―Draco regresó a la mesa a tiempo para captar la sonrisa de Blythe―. Pero ven, siéntate. Le estaba informando al Señor Malfoy que tengo el borrador inicial del contrato redactado, y si ambos pueden revisarlo, podemos poner esto en marcha.

Potter se acercó a la mesa y tomó la silla al lado de Draco, dirigiéndole una sonrisa de disculpa.

―Lo _intenté_.

― ¿Penworthy otra vez?

Potter suspiró.

― No, esta vez fui sólo yo. Olvidé poner un Tempus.

Draco suspiró, sonriendo a pesar de cómo se sentía.

― ¿Necesitas una recordadora para tu cumpleaños, Potter?

La expresión de Potter se relajó, y se rio, abierta y brillantemente.

― Como dijo Neville, no sirven para ayudarte a recordar lo que has olvidado.

― ¿Qué habrías olvidado más allá de llegar a tiempo por una vez?

Potter se inclinó en su silla, acercándose a Draco, antes de volverse hacia los pedazos de pergamino que Prescott había colocado pacientemente ante cada uno de ellos.

― Este es el borrador inicial. La mayor parte de la jerga jurídica se añadirá más adelante. Pero esto ofrece un breve resumen de la custodia y la herencia. Señor Malfoy, he usado otras instancias de estatutos para los sangre puras para determinar la porción de la herencia. Asumo que la mansión y las bóvedas no están involucradas.

― La mansión va al varón primogénito, y si no hay ninguno, normalmente el marido de la hija primogénita toma el nombre. Si nada de eso se aplica, iría al pariente masculino más cercano. Las bóvedas, sin embargo, quedan a discreción del Jefe de la Familia. Mi padre, en este caso. Tradicionalmente, el primogénito va junto con el Señorío, pero no hay nada que específicamente requiera eso, creo.

― ¿Así que es justo decir que el nombre Malfoy sólo es importante para el primogénito y el hijo primogénito, si son diferentes?

Draco asintió y Blythe hizo una marca en su borrador del contrato, una marca que tuvo eco tanto en el de Draco como en el de Potter.

― ¿Has pensado en qué apellido o apellidos piensas usar, si no?

― Lo hemos discutido, pero no hemos determinado nada definitivo, ¿no creo? ―Potter le echó un vistazo a Draco―. ¿Podemos seguir que el primogénito será Malfoy por ahora y modificarlo después, según sea necesario?

Blythe asintió, tarareando en voz baja, antes de continuar.

― Bien. En la siguiente parte, cada niño potencial recibirá una bóveda y una suma inicial de 20, 000 galeones que serían administrados por Gringotts y mantenidos en fideicomiso hasta su graduación de Hogwarts, fondos que serían tomados por igual de las bóvedas del Señor Potter y del Señor Malfoy, etc.

― ¿Y si quieren ir a, no sé, Beauxbatons o... o Woollongong? ¿O si son un Squib y no pueden ir a una escuela de magia en absoluto?

Draco y Blythe se retorcieron ante la mención de Squibs, pero Blythe se recuperó rápidamente.

― Hogwarts o institución equivalente, que debería llevarlo a su mayoría de edad ―dijo, haciendo otra nota en su pergamino―. Tendremos que incluir una sección completamente nueva para un Squib ―continuó, y la pluma siguió moviéndose sobre el pergamino―. Habría que tener en cuenta la adquisición de dinero muggle, papeleo, certificados y similares.

«Ahora, ¿algún otro ajuste a estas secciones? ―Blythe miró entre las dos.

― Haga la bóveda de salida con 50 para cada uno. Las bóvedas Malfoy pueden cubrir la diferencia, aunque Potter no pueda.

Potter respiró a su lado, aunque los párpados de Blythe apenas parpadeaban.

― Muy bien.

― ¿No vas a... ponerle algún tipo de tope a eso? 50, 000 es mucho, especialmente con más de un niño.

Draco miró a Potter por el rabillo del ojo.

― ¿Quieres diez hijos, Potter?

― ¿Er, no?

― Entonces no será un problema ―Se volvió para mirar más cuidadosamente a Potter―. ¿Pensaste que trabajaba porque necesitaba el dinero?

Potter se sonrojó.

― Estabas hablando de vender tus materiales a Hogwarts a precio de costo. Pensé...

― No los voy a regalar. Hay una razón por la que los Malfoy tienen dinero, Potter.

― Lo estás regalando ahora.

Draco parpadeó.

― ¿Cómo es un regalarlo cuando se trata de la familia?

La mandíbula de Potter se tensó un momento, como si estuviera tratando de encontrar palabras, antes de que Blythe interrumpiera.

― Como no estamos poniendo requisitos sobre el número de hijos, y los nombres se determinarán más tarde, potencialmente después del primer nacimiento, eso sólo deja la custodia y la tutela.

― Quiero que la custodia sea lo más equitativa posible ―dijo Potter, y Blythe asintió―. Quiero decir, no digo que me presentaré en tu puerta a las tres de la mañana para ver al bebé pero...

Cuando las palabras de Potter se quedaron inconclusas, Draco le dio un empujón.

― …Tú también lo harías. No mientas, Potter.

― Aquí es donde las cosas serían más fáciles si su abogado estuviera presente también, Señor Malfoy ―Blythe sonrió ligeramente―. Siempre es más fácil cuando tengo alguien contra quien luchar por este tipo de cosas. El esquema básico que tengo en este momento es que todas las decisiones duraderas, ya sean médicas, escolares, de vivienda, cualquier cosa que no sea una emergencia, requerirá el consentimiento de ambos padres.

«Así que si el niño o niños van a Hogwarts o Woollongong, la elección de su sanador pediátrico a menos que estén en un viaje de emergencia a San Mungo, que se le permite cuidar de ellos durante una tarde o más regularmente, todo esto tendrá que hacerse por escrito y el acuerdo firmado por ambos.

― Creo que sería justo ―Draco asintió.

Blythe levantó una mano.

― Esto también incluiría las cosas que ocurren con los amigos o la familia, lo que también se relaciona con la tutela. Por ejemplo, dejar a los niños a solas con su padre, el Señor Malfoy. O con el Señor Weasley.

Draco miró a Potter, quien se movió ligeramente en su asiento.

― Sólo significa que tenemos que acordar por escrito antes, ¿sí? No es que no podamos.

― Eso es correcto.

― Entonces me parece justo. Podemos discutirlo cuando llegue el momento de tratar con ello.

Blythe miró entre los dos un momento antes de volver a mirar su pergamino.

― Sugiero que decidan la tutela ahora. Para que no se preocupen más tarde. Hay mucho dinero involucrado en los futuros fideicomisos.

― Gringotts continuará controlando las inversiones y las bóvedas ―Draco habló―. Una bóveda de anualidades de los intereses debe estar disponible para los niños y sus guardianes si algo pasa con nosotros antes de que alcancen la mayoría de edad. Las bóvedas principales permanecerán cerradas hasta que cumplan los 21 años. Cualquier ocasión en la que se necesiten fondos superiores al estipendio de la anualidad requerirá dos firmas, una de un individuo que represente a cada uno de nosotros.

Blythe asintió mientras su pluma garabateaba los términos.

― ¿Y esos individuos?

― Hermione Granger ―Potter declaró con firmeza.

Draco asintió con la cabeza, aliviado de que Potter hubiera elegido a alguien que Draco esperaba que confiara en la lógica y la objetividad.

―Luna Lovegood.

La mandíbula de Potter cayó.

― ¿Luna?

Draco le echó un vistazo a Potter.

― ¿Por qué no Luna?

― Yo no... Yo sólo... No sabía que eras cercano a Luna.

― No lo soy, particularmente. Nosotros intercambiamos lechuzas. Pero la lista de personas a las que podría sugerir y que no te opondrías es pequeña, y confío en ella. Está un poco loca, pero haría lo que fuera mejor.

Blythe afirmó en silencio mientras escribía.

― Entonces, ¿la tutela de los niños desde que tengamos la administración del fideicomiso?

Draco se mordió el labio, mirando a Potter. Potter se movió en su asiento antes de sacar el mentón con obstinación.

― Andromeda Tonks.

Draco parpadeó.

― ¿Andrómeda Tonks?

― Tu tía.

― Sí, sé quién es Andrómeda Tonks. Pero… ―Draco se fue quedando en silencio.

― Ella va a ser su tía también. Podrá enseñarles todos los aspectos de la cultura e historia de los purasangres y los Black que no son una mierda. Y será una excusa para superar esta estupidez de que ella y tu mamá no se pueden hablar por culpa de la mierda que pasó hace treinta años.

Draco se movió incómodamente. Abrió la boca, pero realmente no tenía idea de qué decir en respuesta.

― No voy a ceder en esto.

― ¿Has hablado con ella sobre esto?

― Si

― ¿Y ella estuvo de acuerdo?

― Sí. Bueno, puede que la haya intimidado un poco.

― ¿Intimidaste a un Black para que te salieras con la tuya? ―Draco podía sentir que su boca comenzaba a temblar, pero trabajaba para contener su risa―. Intimidaste... Oh, Merlín.

― Deja de reírte, imbécil. O te haré lo mismo a ti.

Draco levantó las manos en un gesto de rendición, intentando sofocar la risa. ― Bien. Será Andrómeda Tonks.

― Creo que esto es todo lo que necesito, entonces. Le daré a Harry un borrador final para cualquier otra revisión en una semana ―Blythe levantó la vista, extendiendo su mano a Draco, luego a Potter―. Fue un placer conocerlo, Señor Malfoy. Señor Potter, que tengan un buen día.

Draco se abrió camino por el pasillo, moviendo sus hombros a medida que avanzaba. Se las arregló para ignorar su dolor de cabeza durante la mayor parte de la reunión, pero tan pronto como salió de la sala de conferencias, éste y su cansancio volvieron rápidamente.

― ¡Draco! ¡Espera!

Draco hizo una mueca, incluso cuando disminuyó la velocidad de sus pasos para permitir que Potter lo alcanzara mientras cruzaba de nuevo hacia el área de recepción. Ignoró a la bruja frunciendo el ceño a ambos, concentrándose en cambio en el plato de cristal de Polvo de Floo que estaba en la repisa de la chimenea.

― ¿Volverás al trabajo?

Draco se frotó la cabeza, parándose en la chimenea.

― Lo siento, Potter. Pero todo lo que quiero ahora es una poción para el dolor de cabeza y un poco de té. No soy bueno para la compañía. ¿Podemos discutir los apellidos o los arreglos de vivienda o cualquier otra cosa más tarde?

― Por supuesto. ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer?

― No. Yo... Te enviaré una lechuza la semana que viene, ¿de acuerdo?

La expresión de Potter cayó brevemente, pero asintió.

― Bien. Podemos obtener el resto de los detalles después de que Blythe nos consiga los papeles. ¿Te gustaría venir por a mi departamento para eso? No me imagino que tu tienda sea el mejor lugar...

Lo que Draco realmente quería era alejarse, pero asintió con la cabeza.

― Bien ―Cogió una pizca de polvos Floo. Odiaba dejar a Potter ahí parado pareciendo un Crup pateado, pero...― Nos vemos, Potter.

Lo último que vio antes de girar en las llamas verdes fue la débil mueca en los labios de Potter.

~0~

― No puedo creer que hayas hecho eso, _vaca_ exasperante ―Draco ni siquiera esperó a que Pansy saliera del Floo para empezar a gritar―. ¿En qué, en el nombre de Merlín, estabas pensando? Te he dicho que no quiero que me arregles una cita con ninguno de tus malditos _amigos_.

Pansy ignoró el arrebato de Draco, saliendo del Floo y limpiando los restos de ceniza de su vestido.

― Hola, Blaise. ¿Cómo va el Quidditch?

― ¡Encantador! ―Blaise sonrió desde su posición tendido en el sofá, mirando divertidamente entre Draco y Pansy―. ¿Una noche interesante?

― Pansy me invitó a cenar. Y a quién voy encontrando cuando llegué allí, sino a Marcel y _Frederic_.

Blaise emitió un tsk exagerado y miró a Pansy.

― ¿Una trampa? ¡Impactante!

― ¡Se pasó toda la noche _flexionándose_ hacia mí!

― Bueno, cariño, no habla inglés. Y le dijiste que no podías hablar francés. ¿Cómo esperabas que se comunicara?

― Espera, ¿ _flexionando_? Como... ―Blaise se sentó, levantando un brazo y dándose palmaditas en el bíceps.

Pansy suspiró.

― No tanto. Era muy grande en los hombros. Y una vez hizo esa... cosa con el culo ―Pansy dio un demostrativo aleteo con sus manos.

― ¡Con el _culo_ , Pansy! ¿Por qué demonios intentarías emparejarme con alguien que hace esa cosa con el culo en _público_?

― Sí, está bien, Frederic fue una mala elección. Tenía prisa. Y tú te lo buscaste diciendo que no hablabas francés.

― ¿Por qué coño tenías prisa? ¿Qué te hizo pensar que mis _repetidos_ comentarios de que no quiero que me engañes no eran una razón suficiente _para no_ _engañarme_?

― Estás demasiado tenso. Mírate, todo agobiado. ¡Y estás cerrando tu tienda! ¿Por qué tuve que enterarme por Astoria, de entre toda la gente?

Draco puso los ojos en blanco.

― Le dije que no hablara con nadie sobre esto hasta que tuviera la oportunidad de decírtelo.

Pansy se detuvo, al borde de otro arrebato, y lo miró. Después de un momento cerró la boca y suspiró.

― ¿Por qué _no me lo habías_ dicho?

― ¿Porque de lo único que has podido hablar es de tenderme una trampa?

― Eso sí que es mezquino ―Blaise interrumpió, una vez más, se desparramó en su lugar.

― ¿Cuándo no ha sido Draco mezquino? ―Pansy respondió―. ¡Si hubiera _sabido_ que estaba causando que me ocultaras cosas, me habría detenido!

― Eres una mentirosa horrible.

― Soy una mentirosa brillante. Me conoces desde hace mucho tiempo.

Draco se rio a pesar de sentirse furioso, ignorando la sonrisa de Cheshire que hizo Blaise. Pansy le insistió.

― ¿Por qué cierras la tienda?

Draco suspiró.

― Odiaba la tienda y ya estaba... acabado. Después... después de todo. Estoy buscando un laboratorio para pasar a los pedidos vía lechuza, pero estoy pensando en tomar un descanso por un tiempo mientras tanto.

Pansy lo abrazó.

― Oh, cariño.

― Así que ahora estás al tanto del estado de mi tienda. ¿Podemos acordar que _no_ me engañes más?

― Sólo si prometes tener sexo.

― Draco es más que capaz de echar un polvo ―fue la sonriente contribución de Blaise, y Draco se resistió a la necesidad de hechizarlo.

― Sí, pero _no lo hace_.

― Pronto se convertirá en un hombre de ocio. Dale algo de tiempo.

Pansy frunció el ceño entre los dos.

― Bien. Pero no prometo nada si no se relaja.

― Merlín, Pansy, te _asesinaré_.

― ¡Muy bien! ¡Bien! A ver si trato de ayudarte alguna vez más.

― ¡No necesito tu ayuda! ―Draco gritó por encima de su hombro mientras se dirigía a su habitación.

― ¿Qué es lo que sabes? ―Draco podía oír a Pansy rondando a Blaise detrás de él.

― ¡He estado en Sofía! ―La protesta de Blaise era el perfecto equilibrio entre inocencia y diversión, y Draco cerró su puerta tras él con el sonido del suspiro agravado de Pansy.

Draco se apoyó en la puerta. Esperaba que esto detuviera cualquier otro intento de emparejamiento. Hizo una nota mental para buscar con más ahínco un laboratorio que respaldara su historia.

~0~

Draco frunció el ceño a la caja que había estado llenando con escarabajos secos cuando escuchó un golpe en la puerta de su tienda. No se había molestado en abrir, sabiendo que, si aplazaba su embalaje, acabaría no haciéndolo. Pero el cartel se convirtió en Cerrado, y más allá de unas cuantas caras familiares que se asomaban entre las contraventanas esa mañana, no había nada que perturbara su silencioso empaquetado.

Un segundo golpe, más fuerte esta vez, levantó la cabeza y se acercó a la puerta con un suspiro. Y, por supuesto, cuando la abrió, Potter estaba de pie allí rebotando en sus talones.

― ¡Oye! He recogido el papeleo. ¿Quieres coger algo de comida para llevar y venir conmigo?

Draco echó un vistazo a las sombras que comenzaban a llenar Margin Alley.

― No me había dado cuenta de que era tan tarde.

Potter sonrió.

― ¿Es eso un sí?

Draco suspiró, una sonrisa que se abrió paso.

― ¿Qué será esta noche? ¿Pasta otra vez?

― Estaba pensando en curry.

― Vindaloo y los papeles de tu abogado ―Draco puso los ojos en blanco e hizo un gesto a Potter para que entrara en su tienda y se dirigiera al Floo―. ¿Qué podría salir mal con esa combinación?

― Simplemente no te gusta nada con sabor ―Potter se echó hacia atrás, apoyándose en la chimenea.

― El Vindaloo tiene tanto sabor como un Incendio.

Potter sonrió.

― Cobarde. Sólo di "el piso de _Potter"_ para el Floo, soy un tipo simple.

― ¿Cómo es que no tienes gente tropezando a todas horas del día?

― Mantengo mi Floo vigilado a menos que espere visitas.

― Los adolescentes que te hacen bromas por Floo deben mantenerte despierto toda la noche cada junio.

Potter resopló una risa, lanzando una pizca de Polvo de Floo. ― No tienes ni idea.

~0~

Abrieron sus curries en el acogedor salón de Potter, uno al lado del otro en el sofá con los papeles de Blythe extendidos en la pequeña mesa que tenían delante. Draco había leído cuidadosamente cada pergamino, anotando todos los cambios que se habían incluido.

― ¿Qué hacemos con la custodia?

Draco miró hacia donde Potter estaba bifurcando nerviosamente su arroz.

― ¿Qué quieres decir?

― Bueno, sé que no querrás que me presente a todas horas...

Draco sonrió ligeramente.

― Necesito dormir un poco, sí.

― Pero quiero decir... Quiero estar allí.

Draco suspiró.

― Lo sé. Esto... es para ti. No lo he olvidado. Supongo que... Supongo que una parte de mí todavía piensa en esto como que te llevas al niño en cuanto nace y no lo vuelvo a ver.

― ¿Qué? ¡No! ―La expresión de Potter parecía dividida entre la sorpresa y la negación. ―Yo nunca...

― Ya lo sé ―Draco se frotó la cabeza―. Pero el hecho es que no soy una bruja. No hay una razón específica para que el niño necesite quedarse conmigo después de nacer. Excepto el hecho de que estaré disponible, y tus horarios son bastante... inestables.

― No después de que venga el bebé. Todo es una locura ahora porque Hermione me usa como la Bludger para muchas de las reuniones. Una vez que se acerque la hora del bebé, cambiaré a quedarme en la oficina de Londres. Me sacará unas cuantas veces al año para recordarle a la gente que sigo allí. Pero en su mayor parte, serán horas y días regulares.

― Bueno, entonces ―Draco se encogió ligeramente de hombros―. No hay ninguna razón por la que no debas...

― Pero quiero que _tú_ también te involucres.

Draco suspiró, apoyándose en el sofá y cerrando los ojos.

― No lo sé, Potter. ¿Cuál fue tu arreglo con... Charlie?

― Er, realmente no tenía uno. Formalmente, quiero decir. Nunca se iba a quedar, y el niño pasaría la mitad de su tiempo con los Weasley de todos modos. Era fácil de esa manera.

― Ah.

― Pero ese no es el caso de nosotros. La familia es importante, y... Quiero decir, con Charlie fue fácil. Ya soy _parte_ de su familia. Así que, si Charlie no está allí muy a menudo, su familia lo sigue representando, supongo.

Draco se rio a pesar de la situación.

― No intentarás convencerme de que quieres tener algo que ver con mi familia, Potter.

― Bueno, quiero decir... ―Las palabras de Potter se quedaron estancadas.

― ¿Andromeda Tonks por los aspectos que no son la mierda de la historia y cultura de sangre pura y Black?

Potter suspiró.

― Hay una diferencia entre lo que aprendes porque te crías con ello y lo que aprendes como algo que existe. Los niños deben estar expuestos a ambas cosas, pero no deben ser forzados a seguir ciegamente una línea del partido. Estamos hablando de _tu_ heredero, también.

― Yo... lo sé. Y si importa, Padre siempre habla de la Gran Dinastía Sangre Pura cuando se ha tomado al menos media botella de vino primero.

Draco miró a Potter por el rabillo del ojo, y luego comenzó a reírse por la expresión de la cara de Potter.

― Estoy bromeando. En su mayoría.

Potter sacó la lengua y luego hizo una mueca.

― ¿En qué medida?

― Mi madre es capaz de mantenerlo a raya. No quiere que nadie más termine en Azkaban bajo su vigilancia.

― Tu mamá es aterradora.

Draco sonrió.

― Lo es.

― ¿Hablará con Andrómeda?

― ¿Quieres decir que si algo nos pasa a los dos y Andrómeda se convierte en la tutora? ¿O en general?

― ¿Si? ―Potter sonrió ligeramente, volviendo a comer.

― No lo sé. Dependería de lo bien que se sintieran al hacerlo.

Potter suspiró, y Draco le dio un ligero empujón.

― Anímate, Potter. No siempre puedes arreglar todo con un movimiento de tu mano.

― Lo sé.

Después de varios momentos de silencio, Draco empujó los pergaminos más allá de la mesa.

― ¿Una conexión Floo vinculada? ¿Así que quien no esté allí puede venir cuando quiera?

― Podría ser.

― Siento que mucho de esto se aclarará cuando llegue el momento. Todavía se siente tan extraño, como si estuviéramos discutiendo algo que no es real.

Los labios de Potter se movieron.

― Sí. Muy bien. Ya lo veo. Y si no hay nada más, el Floo vinculado es una buena idea. En caso de que alguien esté cansado o enfermo o necesite un momento, si no hay nada más.

Draco asintió.

― ¿Has encontrado un nuevo laboratorio?

Draco parpadeó ante el cambio de tema.

― ¿Perdón?

― Estabas empacando. Antes.

― Oh. No, todavía no. Pero si voy a empacar lo que enviaré a Hogwarts y San Mungo, tiene sentido hacerlo con todo.

― ¿Qué opinas de Hogsmeade? Quiero decir, ¿Quieres quedarte en Margin Alley, específicamente?

― No específicamente, no. Es cómodo allí, pero no creo que haya nada que se adapte a lo que está disponible actualmente. Y no voy a pagar los alquileres de Diagon. ―Draco se encogió de hombros― Principalmente he estado tratando de decidir entre encontrar un almacén y buscar un laboratorio más tarde cuando todo esté más arreglado.

― ¿Qué quieres decir?

― Bueno, no voy a volver a la mansión ―Draco se estremeció ligeramente al recordar las habitaciones, oscuras y frías y contaminadas después de la guerra―. Pero, ¿Qué pasa si decido que una casa es mejor que mi departamento? ¿Busco entonces una casa con espacio de laboratorio disponible?

― Ah. Esto es parte del asunto de la custodia, ¿verdad?

Draco asintió.

― ¿Pero por qué preguntabas por Hogsmeade?

― ¡Oh! Seamus ha estado usando un viejo laboratorio de pociones justo al otro lado como una destilería. Pero necesita más espacio para mantener su suministro, así que está construyendo algo en Kenmare.

Draco parpadeó.

― Oh. ¿Qué tan grande es el laboratorio?

― No mucho. Un poco más grande que esto ―señaló Potter a los muros que los rodeaban―, más pequeño que tu tienda. Está un poco seccionada para el almacenamiento, pero es básicamente una gran habitación de piedra.

― Yo... ¿Podría verlo?

Potter sonrió.

― ¡Claro! Quiero decir que tendré que hablar con Seamus para encontrar un momento. ¿Estás libre?

― Lo estoy.

― ¡Grandioso! Sólo pasaré por ti, entonces, ¿sí?

Draco puso los ojos en blanco.

― Normalmente lo haces.

~0~

El laboratorio en Hogsmeade era casi perfecto. Aún estaba lleno de suministros de Finnigan, pero Draco veía que era del tamaño adecuado para un pequeño negocio de pociones por órdenes vía lechuza. Era lo suficientemente grande como para permitir seis calderos por lado, o para permitir el espacio para ciertas preparaciones más volátiles para ser seccionadas. Había mucha ventilación, aunque las ventanas altas cerca del techo no dejaban entrar buena luz. La única falla que pudo encontrar fue que el área de almacenamiento era un poco más pequeña de lo que le gustaría.

Y se conocía a sí mismo lo suficiente como para saber que eso era sólo porque tendía a amontonar ingredientes, por si acaso.

Había pagado el depósito ese mismo día, y un día después recibió una lechuza de Finnigan diciendo que sacaría sus cosas para el final de la semana. Potter se había pavoneado con una expresión de orgullo al oír eso, y Draco se había burlado de él por ser tan fácilmente complaciente.

Pero había cosas peores de las que Potter podía alegrarse que de encontrarle a Draco un nuevo espacio. Y Potter simplemente le había dado la vuelta a Draco y lo había arrastrado hacia el restaurante chino.

Era aterrador lo _normal_ que parecía todo. Que la vida de Draco ahora giraba en torno a Potter y la comida para llevar.

Y eso hizo que la cita con la sanadora Sprigg fuera sorprendentemente fácil.

~0~

Draco se preguntó por centésima vez qué demonios hacía mientras esperaba en la oficina de Sprigg a que la sanadora viniera a hacerle las pruebas. Potter estaba a su lado, prácticamente vibrando de nervios y a tiempo por una vez, justo cuando Draco más quería que llegara tarde. Si Potter hubiera llegado tarde, podría tener la amenazante crisis mental aquí mismo, en la oficina de Sprigg, solo.

Pero no pudo. Porque la sonrisa de Potter era demasiado brillante y sus ojos demasiado abiertos y su rodilla rebotaba y parecía listo para saltar de su asiento en cualquier momento. Sin embargo, Draco no podía saber si iba a bailar de alegría o por los nervios. Probablemente Potter tampoco sabía qué era lo único que lo mantenía en su asiento.

Pero el hecho de que Potter estuviera allí significaba que Draco tenía que ser el tranquilo. Calmarse después de un mes de pociones, de empacar su tienda, de caer enamorado cada día más fuerte por los ojos de Potter, su voz, sus estúpidas discusiones.

Iba a acostarse con Potter, a tener sexo con Potter, y su corazón no estaba listo.

― ¡Buenas tardes! Hoy es el gran día. ¿Nervioso? ―Sprigg entró en la oficina exterior con una sonrisa y miró entre los dos―. Sí, pensé que podrías estarlo. Entonces lo haré lo más rápido posible, para no prolongar la miseria.

«Señor Malfoy, ¿podría pararse por favor y quitarse la túnica? ―A Draco le preocupaba que sus rodillas cedieran, que se cayera cuando le temblaran las piernas, pero Sprigg sólo le sonrió pacientemente―. Sólo necesitamos quitarnos la túnica, pero por favor desabróchese la camisa. Voy a hacer las pruebas normales. También quiero revisar sus niveles de hierro.

Era hiperconsciente de la atención de Potter cuando se quitó la túnica y se desabrochó la camisa. Sprigg agitó su varita hacia él, las luces se arrastraban entre la punta y su cuerpo. La expresión de Potter era ávida, pero ansiosa.

― Excelente. Tiene una salud perfecta, Señor Malfoy, y su hierro está de nuevo en el rango normal. Tendremos que vigilarlo, sin embargo, si se queda embarazado. La anemia es especialmente común en aquellos que han tenido un bajo nivel de hierro antes del embarazo. Así que no se saltee más las espinacas.

― ¿Es peligroso? ―Potter irrumpió―. La anemia, quiero decir.

Sprigg se giró para mirar a Potter.

― En realidad no. Como cualquier otra cosa, puede alcanzar niveles peligrosos, pero la mayoría de las anemias relacionadas con el embarazo son un inconveniente más que nada. Debilidad o cansancio extra, en un momento en el que ya abundan ―Se encogió de hombros―. Ahora, veamos cuando estaremos preparados. Señor Malfoy, esto se sentirá un poco extraño.

Con esa advertencia, ella apuntó su varita directamente debajo de su ombligo, y un chorro de luz dorada salió disparado. La mano de Potter se alargó, apoyándose en su espalda, y él estaba agradecido mientras la sensación de frío chocante primero y luego de calor golpeaba con la fuerza de un puño y se acalambraba en sus entrañas.

― ¿Cómo se siente esto, Señor Malfoy?

Draco se las arregló para inhalar a través de los dientes apretados. ― Como si fuera a ser... necesito el baño.

― Hm ―fue todo lo que dijo en respuesta, pero dio un breve giro a su varita. La luz que unía su varita con su abdomen se oscureció hasta el bronce. Los calambres se aliviaron con el cambio, y él intentó otra respiración. Se dio cuenta de la mano de Potter, frotándose lentamente contra la parte baja de su espalda, chorreando calor a través de su camisa, e intentó relajarse.

―Bueno, entonces ―Sprigg movió su varita y la luz se desvaneció, y le sonrió a Draco―. Ahora sería el momento. Puedes tomar la poción de fertilidad inmediatamente y tener relaciones esta tarde o por la noche. No has estado tomando pociones para dormir sin sueños, ¿verdad?

Draco la miró fijamente, sintiéndose conmocionado. Pensó que tendría más tiempo.

― Yo... No, no he estado tomando nada.

― Excelente. Entonces les deseo a ambos lo mejor. Su mejor oportunidad es en las próximas 48 horas, o en 30 días. Podremos hacer pruebas en dos semanas para ver si la poción tuvo éxito. Debo advertirle que, aunque las probabilidades de un embarazo de hechicero son muy altas, incluso con un portador sangre pura. La concepción nunca es una garantía.

― Pero deberíamos tener esperanzas de éxito en los próximos meses ―La voz de Draco era débil, y sus manos temblaban, pero pudo ver cómo las palabras de Sprigg causaban temor en la expresión de Potter.

― Siempre hay esperanza. Pero sí, la probabilidad está a nuestro favor de que algo suceda en los próximos meses ―Le sonrió a Draco, y luego se dio vuelta y apretó la mano de Potter―. Te veré en dos semanas. Espero buenas noticias.

Potter le sonrió, los ojos vidriosos y la cara pálida.

― Gracias ―Y luego se volvió hacia Draco―. Gracias.

Draco asintió en respuesta, con la garganta apretada. No había nada más que decir, estaba haciendo esto por Potter.

~0~

Draco regresó a su tienda vacía y miró alrededor por última vez. Lo único que quedaba era el frasco verde que estaba en el lugar habitual del estante. No sabía por qué lo había guardado allí; la falta de algo más en los estantes lo hacía más notorio. Pero parecía apropiado, lo último en su tienda era lo que había traído a Potter de vuelta a su vida, y lo que cerró la tienda también.

La cogió, embolsándola antes de que pudiera cambiar de opinión. Potter lo estaba esperando en su piso. Draco había pedido unos minutos para recoger sus cosas, aunque lo que realmente necesitaba recoger eran sus pensamientos, sus emociones. Todo se sentía desordenado, como si se estuviera separando de sí mismo y deshaciendo como una bufanda.

Iba a tomar esta poción. Iba a acostarse con Potter. En dos semanas, volvería a la oficina de la sanadora Sprigg para ver si lo harían de nuevo en un mes.

La irrealidad de la situación le golpeó con toda su fuerza, y se dobló, agarrándose el pelo. Era demasiado tarde para detenerse; la autopreservación siempre parecía golpearlo demasiado tarde. No tuvo tiempo de descomponerse, necesitaba irse antes de que Potter empezara a preocuparse, antes de que viniera a buscar a Draco y empezara a hacer preguntas.

Porque que Potter hiciera preguntas era lo peor que podía pasar en este momento.

~0~

Potter estaba ansioso cuando Draco salió de su Floo. Su sonrisa era débil, sus hombros apretados, y sus manos continuaban golpeando con el puño a un ritmo nervioso.

Draco ofreció una sonrisa, que sabía que revelaba su tensión también, y los hombros de Potter se relajaron.

― Tenía miedo de que no vinieras.

Draco parpadeó.

― ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

Potter dio un paso adelante, extendiendo la mano y agarrando el brazo de Draco.

― No lo sé. No eres tú, yo sólo... No tienes ni idea de lo mucho que yo...

― Lo sé ―Draco tomó un respiro, liberándolo lentamente―. Lo sé. Está bien. ¿Deberíamos...?

Potter asintió.

― Yo... Sí... ―Y luego se rio―. Somos una gran pareja, ¿no? No hay necesidad de estar nervioso, quiero decir. ¿Ya la has tomado?

«Draco metió la mano en su bolsillo, sacando el frasco. Potter asintió, con una expresión ávida mientras Draco rompía el sello de cera y lo descorchaba. Entonces pareció congelarse―. Te traeré un poco de agua para enjuagarte la boca.

Se giró rápidamente, saliendo a zancadas de la habitación. Draco miró fijamente el frasco un momento. Parte de él estaba tentado de hacer desaparecer el contenido, por la garantía de que volvería a hacerlo el mes que viene. Pero sólo por un momento. Porque esto de Potter no era real, y prolongarlo sólo dolería más a largo plazo.

Levantó el frasco y luego se tragó el contenido de un solo trago, cerrando los ojos y aguando el abrumador sabor de la albahaca y el eucalipto.

― Aquí ―Abrió los ojos para ver a Potter de pie con una sonrisa comprensiva, sosteniendo un vaso de agua―. Sé que no puedes beberlo durante al menos cinco minutos, pero enjuagar tu boca ayuda. El regusto no perdura, al menos.

Draco tragó de nuevo, haciendo una mueca por la persistente sensación en su lengua.

― Gracias. Pero prefiero esperar, por si acaso.

Potter asintió con la cabeza, bajando el vaso.

― Erm, ¿dormitorio entonces?

Draco sintió que el calor se le subía al cuello, pero asintió con la cabeza.

― Sí. Creo que... ...que sí.

Potter llevó a Draco más adentro de su piso, a un pasillo corto, y abrió la puerta de la derecha. Le hizo un gesto a Draco para que entrara primero, y Draco entró, mirando a su alrededor.

No era lo que él esperaba. Pero, sinceramente, Draco no habría podido decir lo que esperaba. Sólo que no era esto.

Estaba limpio, para empezar. Dada la incapacidad de Potter para llegar a tiempo a cualquier lugar, y la costumbre de actuar al azar en general, él esperaba... algo más. Ropa en el suelo, un cajón abierto, algo. La cama de Potter estaba deshecha, pero todo lo demás estaba organizado. La cama era grande, con postes de madera oscura y sábanas azul claro bajo un edredón crema y marrón. Una mesita de noche estaba a la izquierda, con un libro de bolsillo abierto boca abajo. Un armario estaba enfrente de la cama, y las paredes estaban llenas de paisajes, todas las hojas y nubes moviéndose suavemente con brisas pintadas.

Potter se aclaró la garganta, se puso detrás de Draco y caminó hasta su mesita de noche, colocando el vaso allí antes de moverse nerviosamente.

― Ha pasado un tiempo desde que fui el top, se siente como... ―Se rio un poco―. Nunca pregunté. ¿Estás seguro de que estás bien con...?

― Oh, Merlín ―Draco levantó la mano para cubrirse la cara, aunque estaba seguro de que el rubor sería visible de todos modos―. Sí, estoy bien con estar abajo. Es sólo que... ha pasado un tiempo, ¿vale? ―Miró a través de sus dedos, enfocándose en el rubor de Potter―. Un tiempo para... cualquier cosa en realidad. Sólo, mamadas y pajas y... Merlín, necesito callarme.

Potter se rio, caminando alrededor de la cama en dirección a Draco.

― Está bien. Los dos estamos nerviosos e incómodos, pero esto va a estar bien, ¿sí?

Draco asintió, porque Potter estaba cerca y no creía que le quedaran palabras. Potter sonrió, se inclinó y le dio un breve beso a Draco en los labios. Arrugó su nariz y se rio.

― Todavía sabes a esa poción.

Draco se encontró riendo también, y Potter aprovechó la oportunidad para inclinarse de nuevo. Esta vez el beso fue mejor. Más profundo. Más largo. Potter besó con todo lo que tenía, y Draco sólo pudo aferrarse y gimotear en respuesta cuando la lengua de Potter se deslizó caliente y resbaladiza en su boca.

Y joder, no se suponía que fuera un beso. Se suponía que era sexo, y la polla de Potter en el culo de Draco, y eso era todo. Pero las manos de Potter estaban por todas partes, y estaba besando a Draco como un hombre hambriento, y Draco maldijo que Potter era una vez más todo lo que quería y nada que pudiera tener.

Pero Draco se dio cuenta de que sus propias manos estaban vagando, y su polla ya estaba medio dura. Y realmente, siendo Potter, ¿cómo podría ser de otra manera? Agarró la camisa de Potter, la sacó de sus pantalones y deslizó sus manos por debajo. Potter siempre sería su mayor debilidad, el agujero en sus defensas, el dolor que nunca superaría.

Se concentró en fingir que esto era real. Que la desesperación en el toque de Potter era por Draco, no por el bebé que iba a llevar. Que el gemido silencioso que dio cuando las manos de Draco se deslizaron por su pecho era por él. Que el aliento jadeante cuando se apartó del beso, para arrastrar a Draco a la cama significaba... algo. Cualquier cosa.

Que el corazón de Draco no se rompía con cada respiración. Porque Draco era bueno para fingir, y porque el afán de Potter hacía que fingir fuera fácil.

Ignoró el dolor en su pecho, enfocándose en las manos ansiosas de Potter deslizándose en sus ropas y bajo su camisa, en la boca de Potter caliente sobre su cuello.

― Joder... ―La palabra era un silbido, y Draco no estaba seguro de quién de ellos la había dicho. Potter retrocedió, la respiración se aceleró y las pupilas se dilataron. Draco levantó la mano, le quitó suavemente las gafas a Potter y cerró los brazos, girando para colocarlos en la mesita de noche. Cuando miró hacia atrás, Potter estaba a punto de quitarse la camisa por completo, y Draco lo miró ávidamente.

Potter era encantador. Cierto, era delgado casi hasta el punto de ser flaco, con músculos de cuerda floja en sus brazos y hombros, pero tenía una forma de mantener la atención de Draco... Draco no podía quitarle los ojos de encima.

El rubor de la cara de Potter comenzó a pinchar la pálida piel de su pecho bajo la mirada de Draco, pero él dirigió su barbilla hacia adelante en la forma familiar que tenía. ― Tú también.

Draco parpadeó, con las manos extendidas para tocar los cierres de su túnica. Potter sólo miraba, arrodillado en la cama a su lado, y Draco nunca había sido tan consciente de ser el centro de atención de Potter. Cerró los ojos, trabajando para que sus manos no temblaran, para seguir trabajando los cierres, hasta que sintió las manos de Potter contra las suyas.

Se asustó, abriendo los ojos cuando Potter se retiró.

― Lo siento. La paciencia nunca fue mi punto fuerte ―Potter sonrió de manera desproporcionada, y Draco rio débilmente―. Aquí. Yo te ayudaré.

Potter era mucho mejor abriendo las ropas de Draco de lo que Draco había sido. Acercó su cara al pecho de Draco, las cejas arrugadas y el más mínimo rastro de lengua visible entre sus dientes. Draco extendió la mano, pasando sus dedos por el cabello de Potter antes de que se diera cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Se congeló cuando Potter le parpadeó.

Potter sólo sonrió, la mitad de sus labios se retorcieron en una expresión que era casi una mirada de soslayo, y Draco sintió el latido de la sangre en su polla, ya presionando firmemente contra su bragueta. Movió sus dedos, apretándolos ligeramente, sintiendo la suavidad del cabello de Potter. Luego tiró ligeramente mientras los párpados de Potter se agitaban, y sus manos se mantuvieron en el pecho de Draco. Draco lo acercó más, esta vez tomando el control del beso, profundizando en la boca de Potter.

Potter gimió, y Draco se encontró gimiendo en respuesta cuando comenzó a trabajar los broches de la túnica de Draco una vez más. Se abrió rápidamente, y Potter comenzó a trabajar los botones de la camisa. Draco mantuvo sus manos en el cabello de Potter, sosteniéndolo cerca, besándolo como si nunca más tuviera la oportunidad.

Entonces Potter empujó a Draco, alejándose, y Draco se aferró por un momento, sin querer soltarse.

― Quítate la camisa ―murmuró Potter entre besos. Draco gimoteó, más allá de preocuparse por lo necesitado que lo hacía parecer, y se alejó lo suficiente como para luchar con sus brazos por el nudo de la camisa y la túnica en la que Potter lo había dejado.

Potter aprovechó la oportunidad para moverse también, quitándose los zapatos y bajándose los pantalones deslizándolos por sus piernas. Sus calzones eran blancos, y Draco se acercó, boqueando hacia donde la polla de Potter los estaba acampando.

― ¡Joder! ―Potter agarró la cabeza de Draco brevemente, antes de meter sus dedos en el pelo de Draco―. Joder ―otra vez, esta vez como un aliento―. Draco.

Draco se quejaba del sabor del algodón, los comienzos de lo amargo y de la sal comenzaban a filtrarse por la punta de la humidificación. Tenía muchas excusas para no llevar a los hombres a casa en los últimos años, pero la razón principal era que le encantaba esto. El peso de una polla en su boca, el sabor en su lengua, era en muchos sentidos mejor que cualquiera de las alternativas. Y conseguir la cabeza era lo mismo.

Las caderas de Potter se flexionaron varias veces antes de arrancarle la cabeza a Draco.

― Vamos. Quiero follarte.

Draco parpadeó ante Potter, ante la expresión tensa de Potter. Se sentó sobre sus talones y vio como Potter se sacaba los pantalones antes de deslizarse de la cama y tirarlos al cesto. Miró a Draco y sonrió.

―No puedo follarte a través de tus pantalones.

Draco parpadeó, aun sintiéndose aturdido, pero luego asintió con la cabeza. Desabrochó su bragueta rápidamente, subiendo de la cama y dejándolas caer a sus tobillos, antes de quitarse los zapatos y los calcetines y sacarlos. Potter se subió de nuevo a la cama y Draco fue a su encuentro. Luego sintió la presión del cuerpo de Potter contra él cuando Potter lo empujó a otro beso.

Draco se encontró meciéndose en Potter, su polla se agarró y luego se deslizó contra la cadera de Potter mientras empezaba a gotear. Potter gimió, y luego lo empujó de nuevo a la cama.

― Mi turno ―fue todo lo que dijo antes de inclinarse y tragarse la polla de Draco de una sola vez.

Draco se levantó con el repentino calor, y Potter gimió a su alrededor, con la lengua deslizándose por la parte inferior. Se alejó demasiado rápido.

― Joder. Necesito lubricante.

Draco se rio cuando Potter se levantó de la cama y empezó a hurgar en el cajón de su mesita de noche. Potter le echó una mirada mientras sacaba una botella blanca y se subía de nuevo a la cama.

―Ja, ja ―Volcó la botella y la apretó, dejando un charco de agua clara en su mano―. Sigue riendo.

Pero sus dedos fueron suaves cuando comenzó a masajear la mancha alrededor del agujero de Draco, y Draco cerró los ojos para tratar de reacostumbrarse a la sensación.

Draco sintió que el primer dedo le rompía el culo cuando Potter se inclinó de nuevo para lamer la parte inferior de su polla. Jadeó, apoyándose en la intrusión, cuando Potter comenzó a chupar la cabeza de su pene. Le devolvió los dedos al cabello de Potter, empujándolo hacia abajo. Potter se rio, y la vibración alrededor de su polla le hizo gemir de nuevo.

Cuando Potter comenzó a chupar lentamente, Draco abrió sus piernas, y luego Potter lo presionó con un segundo dedo. Al principio, la sensación le robó el aliento, pero Potter eligió ese momento para tragarlo de nuevo, retorciendo sus dedos dentro de él.

― Joder. Así ―Draco soltó el pelo de Potter, empujándose con los codos para mirar. La cara de Potter: ojos cerrados, expresión embelesada, labios extendidos y rosados alrededor de su polla.

Fue hermoso. Potter era hermoso. Y Draco miraba; así que tenía este momento, siempre tendría este momento, en la memoria.

Potter sacó los dedos del culo de Draco, parpadeando hacia él. Después de otra mamada, también retiró la boca de la polla de Draco.

― ¿Listo?

Draco asintió, no confiando en su voz.

― Sigues estando muy apretado. Si te pones de rodillas, será más fácil.

Draco acalló su inmediato impulso de protesta. Parte de él no quería darse vuelta, quería ver a Potter mientras se deslizaba dentro de él. Pero Potter también estaba en lo cierto, aunque no de la manera que él imaginaba. Sería más fácil. Draco no tendría que controlar su expresión. No tendría que evitar que Potter viera el amor en su rostro. No tendría que ver que Potter no compartía esa emoción.

Draco rodó rápidamente, agarrando una almohada y metiéndola bajo su pecho, antes de mirar brevemente a Potter. La expresión de Potter estaba adolorida, y extendió la mano, corriendo suavemente a lo largo de la espalda de Draco. Draco enterró su cara en la almohada mientras la mano bajaba, el pulgar trazando su borde.

Potter le dio un suave beso en la espalda, y luego Draco sintió que la cama se movía a medida que Potter se movía, y luego comenzó a presionar su polla en el culo de Draco.

Draco se estremeció, porque incluso se resbaló y se aflojó, estaba apretado. Potter le hizo callar suavemente, deteniéndose para frotar una mano suave a lo largo de su flanco y darle otro beso en la columna. Después de unas cuantas respiraciones, Potter se retiró ligeramente y se meció de nuevo, más, más profundo, y Draco se concentró en su respiración, en empujar de nuevo a la presión, presionando hasta que pudo sentir las bolas de Potter meciéndose contra las suyas.

― Tan bueno, tan bueno, tan bueno ―murmuró Potter contra su espalda mientras se mantenía allí, y Draco cerró los ojos, parpadeando por el picor de las lágrimas.

― Está bien. Estoy bien ―Draco respiró en la almohada, y al presionar de nuevo los labios...―. Estoy bien.

Potter no respondió, pero agarró las caderas de Draco y comenzó un lento empuje balanceandose suavemente. Draco volvió a presionar, gimiendo en silencio mientras se aflojaba más y el deslizamiento de Potter se hizo más suave y fácil.

― Sí, así ―Potter murmuraba mientras empujaba, presionando continuamente besos a lo largo de la columna de Draco. Las manos que habían sostenido sus caderas en los primeros empujes se habían aligerado, deslizándose a lo largo del costado de Draco antes de que un brazo se arrastrara a su alrededor, agarrando su polla con una ligera presión.

― Joder, más fuerte ―Draco respiró, meciéndose hacia adelante en el toque demasiado ligero.

Potter se rio con dolor, pero su agarre en la polla de Draco se apretó y Draco soltó un fuerte jadeo en respuesta. Los empujes de Potter comenzaron a acelerarse, y Draco movió una mano para sujetarse mientras lo golpeaba hacia adelante.

Fue mejor de lo que esperaba. No se había permitido pensar en los detalles de acostarse con Potter. Había pensado en su corazón, su alma, pero no en las sensaciones físicas. Y cuando Potter comentó el tiempo que había pasado desde la última vez que había tenido sexo, Draco esperaba algo más tentativo. Menos seguro. Menos afectuoso.

Porque lo fue. Potter lo tomó con seguridad, pero también con cuidado. Murmuró palabras de alabanza y placer, cubrió la espalda de Draco con besos, y mantuvo un ritmo con la mano y la verga que tenía a Draco sosteniendo su control por un hilo.

Era perfecto, a pesar de sus torpes comienzos. O lo habría sido si fuera real.

Y fue ese pensamiento el que llenó la mente de Draco cuando la presión en sus pelotas se volvió demasiado y finalmente se puso a llorar. Potter soltó un grito confuso, las manos volvieron a las caderas de Draco, y lo sujetó con fuerza mientras daba sus últimos empujones.

Se desplomó encima de Draco, y Draco aprovechó para enterrar su cara en la almohada hasta que la humedad alrededor de sus ojos se desvaneció. Potter le dio otro beso cansado en la parte posterior de su hombro antes de rodar, respirando fuerte y rápido en la habitación silenciosa.

― No es donde imaginamos que estaríamos hace diez años, ¿verdad? ―la sonrisa en la cara de Potter se podía escuchar en las palabras, sin aliento y feliz.

Draco dio un débil gruñido, porque era lo que había imaginado con demasiada frecuencia.

~0~

Al final, tuvieron sexo tres veces más durante la tarde y la noche. Draco sabía que era sólo para aumentar sus posibilidades de concepción, pero en el momento, se permitió soñar.

El desayuno de la mañana siguiente fue incómodo, simplemente porque no pensó que habría un desayuno a la mañana siguiente. Pero cuando abrió los ojos, fue por el olor a café y tocino.

Draco se tomó su tiempo para vestirse, se estiró alrededor de la sensación de tensión y dolor muscular, y salió lentamente del dormitorio. Podía oír a Potter cantando desafinadamente junto con la radio, y volvió lentamente por el pasillo a la sala de estar, siguiendo el sonido y el olor hasta la pequeña cocina.

Potter llevaba un par de chándales grises y una camisa blanca, y parecía estar en medio de una fritura completa.

― ¿Buenos días? ―Draco quería que las palabras fueran más seguras, pero al final parecieron una pregunta.

Potter se sobresaltó, la canción se detuvo abruptamente mientras giraba para enfrentar a Draco.

― ¡Oh! ¡Hola! Lo siento, sólo estaba...

― ¿Cantando de Celestina Warbeck a los seis años? ―Draco se adelantó con una leve sonrisa cuando las palabras de Potter se quedaron estancadas―. Sabía que tus gustos eran los de una mujer de mediana edad.

Y así como así, Potter se relajó, tirando el paño de cocina a Draco.

― Mis gustos se extienden al tocino y al café fuerte por las mañanas, muchas gracias. Iba a compartirlo contigo también, pero si te empeñas en insultarme, me lo guardaré todo para mí.

― Tu hospitalidad es verdaderamente notable.

Potter puso los ojos en blanco, dio un gran suspiro y se volvió hacia la cocina.

― Sólo siéntate, gran idiota. Te traeré un plato.

Draco cruzó a una de las sillas de roble y se sentó, moviéndose incómodamente ante el dolor. Miró hacia arriba para ver a Potter observándolo, un par de platos en sus manos y sus mejillas rosadas, y se enderezó bruscamente. Potter hizo un ruido silencioso, casi una tos, antes de llevar los platos a la pequeña mesa.

― Come.

Draco miró el plato que tenía delante, lleno de huevos, frijoles, varios trozos de tocino y una pila de tostadas.

― Tienes que estar bromeando.

Potter parpadeó hacia él, con los huevos a medio camino de su boca.

― ¿Qué?

― ¿Comes así todas las mañanas? ¿Encima de toda la comida para llevar?

― Normalmente no. Durante la semana, es sólo un poco de café y cualquier bollo que se vea bien en la tienda de enfrente. Pero los fines de semana, sí.

Draco sacudió la cabeza.

― Y todavía eres tan...

― ¿Flaco? ―Potter sonrió―. Sí, lo sé. No puedo subir de peso si lo intento ―Su sonrisa se desvaneció y miró hacia abajo a su plato, bifurcando al azar los frijoles―. La sanadora Sprigg pensó que eso podría ser parte de mi problema.

Draco le dio un mordisco a sus huevos.

― Bien. Ya no nos preocupemos por eso.

Potter parpadeó hacia él, dándole una sonrisa desproporcionada.

― Sí. Supongo que no.

― Me sorprende que no estés en la oficina hoy. Parece que siempre estás corriendo desordenadamente a todos lados.

Las mejillas de Potter se volvieron carmesí.

― Yo, er... le dije a Hermione que me iba a ausentar esta mañana. Debo llegar después del almuerzo. Le debo la tarde de ayer.

― Oh ―tosió Draco, y luego se lanzó frenéticamente a cambiar de tema―. Levantarse temprano para tener una mañana libre.

Potter sonrió.

― Sí, bueno. Oportunidad para una fritura. Y algo de Warbeck. Si me acostara, podría perdérmelo.

Draco puso los ojos en blanco, buscando el bote de mermelada.

― Me estoy perdiendo las prisas matutinas de la tienda; podría haber evitado que _'You Charmed the Heart Right Out of Me'_ se me pegara en la cabeza.

― "¡Lo que hay en mi caldero lleno de amor caliente y fuerte hará que tu vida sea completa!"

Potter sonreía maniáticamente mientras cantaba, tan fuerte y desafinado como su anterior tarareo, y Draco sólo podía mirar con horror.

―"No acabas de..." ―Y cuando Potter respiró hondo para continuar, Draco le lanzó un triángulo de tostadas.

~0~

Draco no le dijo a nadie que había pasado la noche con Potter. Cuando pasó por el Floo a media mañana, Pansy lo miró y puso los ojos en el techo.

― _Finalmente_ , tienes un buen polvo. Gracias a Merlín. Tal vez puedas dejar de andar comportándote como un idiota todo el tiempo.

Él había movido sus dos dedos y se dirigió a su habitación, sin sorprenderse al escuchar el sonido de sus tacones siguiéndolo.

―Ahora, querido, cuéntamelo todo.

― Vete a la mierda, Pansy ―Se quitó los zapatos antes de empezar a abotonarse la camisa―. Necesito una ducha.

Pansy agitó una mano.

― No tienes nada que no haya visto antes, cariño. Deja que te mire.

Draco suspiró, pero siguió trabajando sus botones.

― Pensé que eso era lo que estabas haciendo. ¿Y no decidiste que te gustaban los altos y los morenos otra vez? Maurice, ¿verdad? ¿O ya lo has tirado?

― Marcel, _querido_ , y no me desanimarás tan fácilmente.

Draco sacudió la cabeza, se quitó la camisa y buscó sus calcetines.

― Tu obsesión por verme desnudo no dice nada bueno de tu actual amante...

Pansy lo miró.

― ¿Ni una marca? Draco, estoy decepcionada. ¿Finalmente pasas una noche fuera y ni siquiera estás un poquito rojo?

Sacudió la cabeza.

― Voy a tomar una ducha ahora.

― ¡Venga!

― No voy a discutir esto contigo.

― ¿Era bueno? Espero que haya sido bueno. Estuviste fuera toda la noche, estaba muy preocupada.

― No lo estabas, sólo eres una pervertida ―Draco llamó por encima de su hombro mientras entraba en la bañera.

Pansy jadeó.

― ¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso?

― ¿Te divierten tus repetidos fracasos en cuanto a la rectitud? ―Draco le cerró la puerta en la cara a Pansy.

― ¡Al final te lo sacaré! ―El grito de Pansy atravesó fácilmente la puerta.

Y lo haría. Si Draco se embarazaba este mes o no, no era algo que pudiera ocultarle para siempre. Y cuando descubriera que era de _Potter_ , lo mataría, definitivamente.

Giró los grifos al tope, resolvió ocuparse de eso cuando tuviera que hacerlo, y no antes.

~0~

Draco llegó a comprender la ansiedad de Potter durante las dos semanas siguientes. Cada dolor, calambre o náusea le hizo dar vueltas a su mente. ¿Durmió mal? ¿Se tropezó en el flu? ¿Fue el curry de la noche anterior?

Pensar que era un bebé, no era algo que él pudiera considerar. Realmente no. Incluso si ese era el punto de la situación.

Se esperaba que Potter fuera solícito. Draco se había encontrado con cabos sueltos, con su antigua tienda vacía y la llave que le devolvió a Tanner por lechuza, y se había tomado la molestia de pasar largas mañanas en casa de Cassandra, leyendo o charlando, y Potter a menudo se detenía también para almorzar o para arrastrar a Draco a ver lugares interesantes o esconderse del siempre presente Encanto Proteico de Hermione.

Pero Draco siempre fue _consciente_. Los ojos de Potter permanecían en el vientre de Draco, como si pudiera simplemente hacer existir a un niño. Dejó una horrible incomodidad, donde Draco estaba a la vez exultante en la sensación de casi cortejo, pero también la realidad de que él y Potter tenían relaciones sexuales y estaban tratando de hacer un bebé.

Y así fue, con una sensación de irrealidad, que Draco regresó a la oficina de la sanadora Sprigg dos semanas después con su camisa abierta y ella agitando su varita de nuevo.

Se sintió aliviado de que esta prueba no se sintiera como la anterior, sólo un débil cosquilleo en el borde de su conciencia. Pero ante el brillo blanco que emanaba de la parte baja de su abdomen, Potter pareció encogerse sobre sí mismo, y Draco sintió que algo en su propio estómago se hundía.

― ¿Entonces eso es un no?

― Lo siento, Señor Malfoy.

― ¿Así que lo intentamos de nuevo con otra poción de fertilidad en dos semanas?

― Sí, dos semanas exactamente.

Draco asintió.

― Está bien.

― Entiendo que esto es difícil. Se siente como si lo hubieras estado intentando durante meses. Pero debes tener en cuenta que esta es una circunstancia completamente nueva, y no puedes mirarla a través de la lente de los fracasos del pasado.

Draco asintió de nuevo, a pesar de que Sprigg parecía tener su atención centrada directamente en Potter. Se sentía incómodo como si lo hubieran olvidado por completo, ya que toda la varita de Sprigg seguía apuntando vagamente en dirección a la sección media de Draco.

Cuando Potter no dijo nada, Sprigg suspiró.

― Los veré en cuatro semanas, caballeros.

Le dio una palmada en la mano a Draco cuando se fue, y Draco se giró para ver la puerta cerrarse detrás de ella.

― Potter…

― Esperaba… ―Las palabras de Potter se cruzaron en su comienzo vacilante―. Esperaba que esto finalmente funcionara.

― Escuchaste lo que dijo. Esta es una nueva...

― Pero, ¿no lo ves? No es así. En realidad no.

― Potter... ―Draco se detuvo, sin saber qué decir para que la expresión vacía en los ojos de Potter se desvaneciera.

― ¿Qué es lo único que tienen en común todos estos fracasos? A mí.

― ¿Así que sabes más sobre los embarazos masculinos que Sprigg? ―Draco se abrochó la camisa y forzó las palabras a través del cierre de su mandíbula. No estaba seguro de lo desencadenaría la situación, pero su temperamento se encendió en la demostración de culpabilidad de Potter―. Porque dijiste que era la mejor, y parece que ha estado dando a luz a bebés el tiempo suficiente para haber dado a luz a tus padres y abuelos, de ambos.

― No lo entiendes.

― Es gracioso. Dijiste que yo era el único que entendía lo mucho que dolía la esperanza. Así que o sabes más que Sprigg sobre la probabilidad de que conciba un hijo, y eres un mentiroso, o no lo sabes y no lo eres.

― Jódete, Malfoy.

― Sí, lo hiciste. Y lo harás de nuevo.

Potter se paró un momento, pareciendo listo para golpearlo. Fue casi un alivio que la estúpida culpa lo reprimiera. Entonces sacudió la cabeza.

― Yo no. No voy a hacer esto contigo. No aquí. Te veré en dos semanas.

Draco parpadeó.

― ¿Dos semanas? ¿Qué?

Pero Potter no respondió, simplemente salió de la oficina de Sprigg, dejando a Draco preguntándose qué había pasado exactamente.

~0~

Claro que Draco descubrió por qué no vería a Potter durante dos semanas en una edición especial del _Profeta_. La boda de Granger y Weasley, con una fotografía de ellos dos, Potter, y una docena de pelirrojos, todos sonriendo y saludando, yacía sobre la portada.

Resistió la tentación de enviarle una lechuza a Potter, comentando lo lejos que estaba Devon de Londres, que se fuera sin decir una palabra más allá de "dos semanas", dejando a Draco perdido y desconcertado en la oficina de Sprigg.

Resistió el impulso de decirle que volviera, sólo para una cena, que probaría sus malditas anchoas o Vindaloo o chocolate.

Al final, simplemente envió una lechuza ofreciendo sus felicitaciones a Weasley y a Granger-Weasley, y un regalo de un buen vino tinto. No mencionó a Potter para nada.

~0~

No es que necesitara a Potter para entretenerse. Se había acostumbrado a toparse con él. Y sin una tienda a la que ir, se encontró con cabos sueltos que no sabía cómo manejar. Odiaba la inactividad; era lo que le había hecho abrir la tienda cada día, aunque la odiaba.

Y la forma en que se separaron todavía molestaba. Draco sabía que presionar a Potter era peligroso, pero nunca había tomado a Potter como el tipo de persona que huye de una pelea.

Se preguntaba si Potter ya había empezado a culpar a Draco.

Fue principalmente por la falta de otra cosa que hacer, y el deseo persistente de evitar despertar la curiosidad de Pansy, que comenzó a frecuentar Flourish & Blotts, comprando libros sobre el embarazo y la primera infancia, y almacenándolos en los estantes casi siempre vacíos de su laboratorio.

También visitó la mansión, tan vacía y oscura como la última vez, cogiendo una de las sillas cómodas que quedaban en el salón de su madre para arrastrarla a la tienda con él. Con la adición de una lámpara, y el efecto fue casi acogedor.

~0~

No esperaba ver a Potter hasta que pasaran las dos semanas completas. No después de la forma en que se había ido, lleno de ira desenfocada.

 _Realmente_ no esperaba oír a Potter golpeando la puerta del laboratorio tres días antes de lo previsto, gritando: "¿Draco? ¿Estás ahí?"

Se sorprendió lo suficiente como para no responder, pero un segundo golpe lo sacó de su asiento.

Abrió la puerta y encontró a Potter girando para irse, y frunció el ceño ante la expresión vergonzosa.

― No esperaba verte aquí.

― Er, yo... ―Potter se pasó una mano por el pelo―. ¿Puedo entrar?

Draco dio un paso atrás, dejando que Potter pasara por la puerta. Potter miró a su alrededor las superficies de trabajo vacías y frunció el ceño.

―Pensé que estarías, ya sabes, preparándote.

― ¿Para qué? Pasará un año antes de que pueda empezar a fabricar pociones de nuevo. Es más fácil mantener algunas cosas aquí y lejos de los entrometidos compañeros de piso.

― Er, sí. Soborné a la bruja del registro de la red de flu para que me diera tu dirección de flu. Hablé con Blaise.

Draco sintió que algo en su intestino se enfriaba. ― Menos mal que no era Pansy, entonces. Es una bestia por las mañanas.

― Er, sí ―la cara de Potter se oscureció en un rubor―. Pero dijo que estabas evitando el piso porque Pansy sigue intentando tenderte una trampa. Así que vine a buscarte.

― Y me encontraste.

― Sí. Pasé por casa de Cassandra primero, ya que ahí es donde habías estado yendo.

― No puedo exactamente encontrar una estantería en su tienda de té. He estado investigando. Los bebés, quiero decir. Cosas de bebés.

― Oh ―Potter se sonrojó de nuevo, se movió incómodo, y luego―, Oh.

Draco suspiró.

― Suéltalo. Si vas a decirme que no me moleste, que sólo esperarás a que Luna regrese de Argentina o donde sea que esté o algo así, sólo dilo.

El rubor de las mejillas de Potter creció hasta extenderse por sus orejas y su cuello, pero su mandíbula sobresalía por su conocida terquedad.

― No. Quería decir que tenías razón. Tú y Sprigg, quiero decir. Esto es diferente y... Reaccioné mal y luego me fui y eso fue muy malo para mí.

Draco asintió lentamente, y Potter dijo rápidamente:

― Aunque fuiste un idiota por llamarme mentiroso.

Draco puso los ojos en blanco.

― Te lo merecías.

Potter se rio,

― Entonces, ¿estoy perdonado?

― Supongo.

― Te dije que tenías razón. Eso tiene que contar para algo.

― No puedo perdonar lo que no sientes.

Potter puso los ojos en blanco.

― Es la mayor mentira que he oído salir de tu boca desde Hogwarts ―sacudió la cabeza―. Y Blaise es _raro_.

Draco suspiró.

― Acaba de regresar de Bulgaria. Ha estado durmiendo con Viktor Krum durante los últimos meses. Lo ha dejado un poco... feliz.

― Nunca me di cuenta de lo mucho que se parece a Blythe.

Draco se rio.

― Hasta que sonríe. Casi pensé que era una broma elaborada cuando entré en su sala de conferencias.

― Bien. No fui sólo yo.

― ¿Qué hizo?

― Oh, él no... No fue nada de lo que dijo, sólo... me _sonrió_. Como si supiera algo.

Draco se concentró en mantener su expresión uniforme.

― Ese es sólo Blaise. Te sorprendería saber cuántos secretos adquirió en Hogwarts con esa sonrisa.

― ¿Cuántos?

― Aunque su madre no tuviera una docena de herencias para financiar su matrimonio, él no necesitaría trabajar ni un día de su vida.

― ¿De _Hogwarts_?

― En su mayoría. Es difícil de decir, nunca se ha detenido.

― ¿Qué es lo que tiene sobre ti? ―la sonrisa de Potter se volvió astuta, y Draco levantó una ceja en respuesta.

― ¿Qué te hace pensar que tiene algo contra mí?

― Es tu compañero de cuarto.

― Ah, pero también es mi amigo.

― ¿Así que lo que estás diciendo es que no podría pagarle para que me lo dijera?

― Me pregunto por el estado de las bóvedas de Potter, si estás dispuesto a ser tan frívolo con los gastos. ¿Deberíamos aumentar el tamaño de los fondos fiduciarios?

Potter se rio. ― Supongo que eso es un no. Lo entiendo.

Draco sonrió y Potter se sentó en una de las mesas de trabajo.

― ¿Cómo fue la boda?

― Oh, fue genial. Realmente genial. Ron y Hermione dicen gracias, por cierto. No esperaban nada de ti.

Draco se encogió de hombros.

― Parecía lo que había que hacer. Cuando me enteré, quiero decir.

Potter sonrió, asintiendo con la cabeza.

― Ron ni siquiera revisó si había veneno o maldiciones primero.

Draco se rio.

― Ese tipo de descuido lo va a meter en serios problemas.

Potter puso los ojos en blanco.

― Como si hicieras algo tan fácil de atrapar.

― ¿Por qué Potter? Es lo más bonito que me has dicho.

Potter sacudió la cabeza, bajó de un salto y cruzó a la puerta.

― Vamos. Tengo hambre.

― ¿No desayunaste en Cassandra?

― No, estaba demasiado ocupado buscando un gran imbécil.

― Deberías haber revisado los baños. Hay espejos ahí.

― Bueno, iba a ofrecerte un trato, pero si vas a ser así, puedes pagar.

― Tú eres el hambriento. Y el que primero dijo "imbécil".

― ¿Acabas de usar mis propias palabras contra mí?"

― Por supuesto. Lo haces tan fácil.

El sonido de la risa de Potter permaneció incluso cuando salió por la puerta.

~0~

― Es un poco ridículo que esté tan nervioso ―Potter se frotó una mano en el pelo y sonrió tímidamente mientras Draco se tragaba la poción―. Quiero decir, después de la última vez.

― ¿Ansiedad de desempeño, Potter? ―Draco hizo una mueca, tratando de ignorar la tensión en sus propios hombros―. ¿En serio? ¿En esta etapa?

Potter se rio a carcajadas.

― Sí, sí ―Sus ojos se movieron por la habitación, y la sonrisa se desvaneció rápidamente―. Yo...

Draco suspiró.

― No es tu culpa. Incluso las brujas a veces lo intentan durante meses o años antes de quedarse embarazadas.

Potter asintió con la cabeza y Draco volvió a suspirar.

― ¿Me culpas a mí?

― ¿Qué? ¡No!

― Si es tu culpa que no te hayas embarazado en los meses que lo intentaste, entonces es mi culpa si no me embarazo ahora. Merlín, Potter, es la lógica básica.

― Eres un imbécil ―Pero estaba sonriendo.

Draco extendió la mano para empujar a Potter, pero agarró la mano de Draco, uniendo sus dedos.

― Creí que habíamos dejado atrás la violencia, en Hogwarts ―Potter se rio―. Juraste que esos días ya habían pasado.

Draco puso los ojos en blanco, ignorando el rubor que podía sentir en sus mejillas.

― Tú eres el que siempre empieza con los insultos y los sobrenombres. Dice mucho sobre tu madurez, debo decir.

Potter usó sus manos juntas para acercar a Draco, rozando un breve beso contra sus labios.

― ¿Podemos acordar que somos igual de inmaduros y pasar al sexo?

El aliento de Draco se le atascó en la garganta.

― Podría ser persuadido.

Potter se inclinó y presionó un beso en su mandíbula, antes de bajar y deslizar sus dientes a lo largo del cuello de Draco.

― Oh, bien ―Soltó el agarre de la mano de Draco, para retorcer sus dedos en el pelo de Draco―. ¿De qué estábamos hablando otra vez?

― ¿El hecho de que ambos somos unos culos el uno con el otro?

― Mmm. Culos. Tu culo.

― ¿Se suponía que eso era un "vamos"? ―Draco se rio.

― Podría cantarte algo de Warbeck. Sé lo que eso te hace.

Por suerte, una almohada estaba al alcance de su mano, y golpeó a Potter con ella, riéndose de su expresión de sorpresa.

~0~

La cama de Potter era cómoda. No era que Draco encontrara esa parte sorprendente. Era una cama; se esperaba un cierto nivel de comodidad. Pero las sábanas de algodón sólo tenían un promedio de hilos. Y Draco estaba acostumbrado a media docena de almohadas.

Esta cama olía a Potter. A sol, a verano, a sudor y al sabor de su lengua cuando jadeaba y se metía en el culo de Draco.

Porque hicieron esto cara a cara.

No sabía por qué; Potter no lo había dejado rodar cuando lo intentó. Se habían desplomado en la cama temprano en la noche, riendo y tocándose y besándose. Potter lo había preparado con la misma intensidad suave que el mes anterior, pero cuando Draco trató de rodar, de agarrar la almohada, Potter lo sostuvo con fuerza. Lo había besado. Lo había mecido y empujado y finalmente lo había penetrado, todo sin soltar ese beso.

Se sentía borracho. Jadeó buscando aire, respirando las exhalaciones de Potter, sintiendo nada más que la cama de Potter, la piel de Potter, la lengua y la verga de Potter atándolo al presente.

Y después de que Potter se vino, no se retiró. Pasó una mano por la cara de Draco, un toque suave, y sonrió. Había palabras en esa sonrisa, palabras que Draco no entendía, no confiaba en sí mismo para interpretarlas. Cerró los ojos, meciendo su polla todavía dura en Potter. El aliento de Potter resopló brevemente contra su mejilla, y se deslizó por el culo de Draco, tragándose su polla en su lugar.

Había lágrimas en sus ojos cuando finalmente gritó, y cruzó su brazo para esconderlas mientras jadeaba para respirar.

Y aun así, Potter lo besó.

~0~

Draco no creía que fuera sólo su imaginación que las cosas parecían diferentes después de eso. Todo parecía diferente.

Potter había comenzado a merodear en el laboratorio vacío de Draco con suficiente frecuencia como para que éste sintiera la necesidad de interrogarlo sobre el estado de su trabajo real. Siempre se lo quitaba con un "Hermione sabe cómo llegar a mí" y un encogimiento de hombros. Y, Merlín lo salve, le gustaba la compañía de Potter lo suficiente como para dejarlo pasar.

Incluso arrastró a Potter con él a la mansión, a través de los pasillos vacíos y de vuelta al salón de su madre para encontrar una silla para él.

Fue incómodo; Potter obviamente no tenía buenos recuerdos de la mansión, y las cubiertas de polvo y los rincones oscuros no pudieron ayudar, pero después de un momento inicial de tensión en su expresión, había caído sin gracia en las antigüedades invaluables y reproducciones costosas hasta que declaró que una era la adecuada.

La habían llevado al laboratorio de Draco, y luego Potter insistió en agregar sus propios libros a la estantería, y entonces fue como si siempre estuviera allí.

Lo cual fue agradable, ya que Draco pronto encontró el olor a grasa de fritura siguiéndolo a todas partes. Al principio pensó que era Potter, y su detestable adicción a la comida para llevar muggle, pero el olor siempre estaba ahí, antes de que Potter llegara, después de que se fuera. Por suerte Potter siempre estaba dispuesto a ir a buscar Earl Grey, siendo la bergamota lo único que Draco había encontrado para enmascarar el olor, con un mínimo de molestias.

A veces también traía golosinas, porque Draco se encontraba soñando con los bollos de grosella de Cassandra por la noche, mientras su estómago y su mente se rebelaban ante la idea de comer cualquier otra cosa.

Se sentía fuera de _carácter_ , pero Draco no se permitió pensar en por qué podría ser, o la forma en que la expresión de Potter pasó de considerar a esperar durante la semana siguiente. Fue suficiente con que Potter estuviera _allí_.

Sin embargo, seguía siendo Potter, así que Draco no se sorprendió cuando se sentó solo a esperar a la sanadora Sprigg. Sabía que la suspensión del trabajo de Potter lo alcanzaría, y que la paciencia de Granger se agotaría. Sólo esperaba que no sucediera hoy, cuando supiera lo que Sprigg le diría.

Quería que Potter estuviera allí, que le tomara la mano. Quería ver la forma en que el rostro de Potter se transformaría en alegría, feliz no sólo por un niño, sino porque _Draco_ tuviera el niño.

― ¿Señor Malfoy? ―La sanadora Sprigg estaba de repente en su campo de visión―. Señor Malfoy, voy a necesitar que se calme. Concéntrese en disminuir su respiración.

Draco parpadeó, de repente se dio cuenta de que estaba casi hiperventilando. La mano de Sprigg estaba firme y fría sobre la de él, y respiró fuerte y deliberadamente, hasta que Draco la igualó.

― Muy bien. Ahora, ¿está Harry llegando tarde, entonces?

Draco asintió, tragando alrededor de la sequedad de su boca. ― Sí.

Sprigg lo miró y luego sonrió. ― Bueno, vamos a revisarte, entonces. Aunque a juzgar por tu expresión, creo que podemos adivinar el resultado. En mi experiencia, el padre siempre lo _sabe_.

― Oh, Merlín.

Sprigg le ayudó a abrir sus túnicas, y luego agitó su varita en el patrón familiar. Trató de mantener su respiración uniforme, pero podía sentir su pulso acelerado mientras la luz alrededor de su estómago se profundizaba en un brillante resplandor dorado.

Luego le dio un calambre en el estómago, porque Potter no estaba _aquí_ , no estaba feliz de que fuera _Draco_ , sólo iba a estar feliz de que esto hubiera funcionado y no tendría que volver a tirarse a Draco hasta el siguiente bebé.

― Bueno, Señor Malfoy, felicitaciones...

No escuchó el resto de las palabras de Sprigg, mientras el pánico se apoderaba de su garganta y de sus miembros. Tuvo que irse, para alejarse de las felicitaciones profesionales de Sprigg; de cualquier lugar donde Potter lo encontrara hasta que pudiera respirar de nuevo.

Apenas se dio cuenta de que se había estrellado contra Potter, resoplando y sin aliento, en el pasillo; ignoró su grito de sorpresa, se concentró enteramente en llegar a los ascensores y al Floo.

Cuando se tropezó con su chimenea y se agarró sorprendido a Pansy, estaba muy nauseabundo.

~0~

Pansy se aferraba a su túnica y gritaba algo sobre San Mungo cuando el silencioso " _Evanesco_ " de Blaise desvaneció los vómitos del suelo.

― ¡Esto _no_ _es normal_ , necesitas ver a un sanador!

― Pansy ―Blaise apoyó una mano pesada en el hombro de Draco y otra en el de Pansy―. Un momento. Respira. Draco, ¿estás...?

Draco podía ver la habitación teñida de verde, y las palabras de Blaise se alejaron antes de que la voz de Potter viajara a través del silencio.

― ¿Draco? ¿Qué ha pasado?

La repentina aparición de Potter en su departamento golpeó a Pansy como un insulto a un Hipogrifo, y su varita mágica fue desenfundada en un instante.

― ¡Potter! ¿Qué has hecho?

Draco podía oír a Potter chisporroteando detrás de él, y sus rodillas se debilitaron de nuevo. Pansy lo empujó hacia Blaise, y disparó un maleficio, gritando de nuevo.

― ¡Bastardo! ¿Qué le hiciste?

― ¡Merlín! ¿Qué carajo, Parkinson? ―Hubo un chisporroteo y un estallido, cuando lo que sea que Pansy disparó a Potter rebotó en la pared, dejando el olor del ozono a su paso.

― ¡Eres un bastardo, viniendo aquí después de todo lo que has hecho! ―Hubo otro sonido de un maleficio golpeando la pared y Draco supo que Pansy estaba demasiado alterado para disparar directamente.

Draco no quería girar, no quería mirar y ver la cara de Potter. Podía imaginar perfectamente la expresión: choque mezclado con dolor, y algo de determinación comenzando a aparecer. En cambio, miró a Blaise, viéndolo acercar cada vez más su inescrutabilidad. Blaise lo miró brevemente.

― ¿Tú estás?

Draco no necesitaba preguntar qué quería decir Blaise. Sólo asintió con la cabeza. Blaise suspiró, soltando a Draco y caminando hacia Pansy.

―Pansy. Detente.

― ¿Qué? ¡No!

― Pansy. Por favor ―La voz de Draco era áspera en su garganta, y aún no podía darse vuelta.

― Draco... ―Y Merlín lo proteja, sonó medio a llanto.

― Pansy, Draco necesita manejar esto.

Y Draco hizo un gesto de dolor, porque Blaise dijo exactamente lo contrario.

― ¿Esto? ¿Draco? ¿Has estado _viendo a Potter_? ¿Todavía? ¿Después de todo?

― Pansy... ―Draco se dio vuelta, y fue exactamente como lo esperaba. Pansy parecía dividida entre el dolor y la rabia, Blaise haciendo un gesto de dolor vergonzoso, y Potter mirando entre los tres, se quedó a medio camino y desconcertado.

― ¿Después de qué todo?

Pansy se acercó a Potter de nuevo, arrancando su brazo de las garras de Blaise.

― ¡Después de que le rompieras el corazón! ¡Otra vez, maldito imbécil.

La mandíbula de Potter cayó y Draco deseó que el suelo se lo tragara entero. Blaise gimió, luchando con la varita de Pansy una vez más.

― Ya es suficiente, Pansy. Vamos, nos vamos hasta que puedas comportarte.

Blaise les ahorró a ambos una mirada mientras lanzaba Polvos flu a la chimenea.

― Me lo debes ―Luego se desaparecieron en una bocanada de humo verde, dejando a Draco a solas con Potter.

― ¿Te he roto el corazón? ―La voz de Potter era una pequeña cosa lejana―. Yo...

― Voy a vomitar ―Draco se giró, corriendo por el piso hacia su baño. No tenía ni idea de si era el giro del flu, el bebé, o la sensación de pánico que aún corría bajo su piel, pero estaba agradecido por el alivio que le dio su estómago revuelto.

Podía quedarse allí, arrodillado sobre el inodoro mientras su estómago trataba de decidir cuán enfermo iba a estar. Apoyó su frente en la fría porcelana del asiento, apretando los ojos. Podía salvar esto. Pensaría en algo que decir, algo que hiciera las palabras de Pansy un poco menos condenatorias.

Se sobresaltó cuando sintió una mano caliente en la nuca, y su estómago se estremeció de nuevo en respuesta.

― Shhh. Lo siento. Te traje un poco de agua. Está fría, podría ayudarte a mejorar de una manera u otra.

― Vete, Potter.

― No, porque creo que si hago eso, me evitarás de nuevo. Y realmente no quiero volver a hacerlo contigo ―Hubo un suave tirón en su hombro―. Vamos. Toma un sorbo.

Permitió que Potter lo pusiera en pie y le pusiera el vaso en la boca, con los ojos bien cerrados. Escupió el primer bocado en el inodoro antes de tomar otro sorbo. Mientras tanto, Potter le frotaba círculos lentos en la espalda.

― ¿Quieres acostarte?

― No estoy seguro todavía.

Potter tarareó en silencio.

― Podrías llamarme Harry, ya sabes. Ya lo has hecho antes, te he escuchado ―Draco no respondió, sólo tomó otro sorbo de agua―. Es parte de la razón por la que pensé... ―Potter se rio con dolor y Draco se encontró mirándolo a pesar de sus intenciones.

Los labios de Potter se retorcieron con una leve sonrisa, aunque su frente estaba fuertemente alineada.

―Pensé que todavía me odiabas un poco.

Draco parpadeó.

― ¿Qué? ¿Por qué te llamo _Potter_?

― Lo sé. Después de todo, ¿verdad? ―Potter se rio, mirando fijamente su pulgar, que repasaba por la costura de sus pantalones―. Pero se siente así. Cuando no estamos juntos, no hablamos. Cuando no estás siendo un imbécil o poniendo los ojos en blanco o algo así. Recuerdo todas las veces que me llamas "Potter" y lo mucho que nos despreciábamos.

«Y me duele, porque he estado más de la mitad del tiempo de enamorado de ti, desde antes de la primera visita para ver a Sprigg.

Draco parpadeó, y Potter levantó la vista brevemente, antes de volver a dejarla caer.

― Así que estaba tratando de... cortejarte, supongo. Porque cuando estoy cerca de ti, puedo concentrarme en lo mucho que me gustas, y espero que tal vez yo también te guste un poco. Quiero decir, sé que lo haces, o espero que lo hagas porque, bueno, el bebé. Y me gustas, quiero decir, y...

― Harry.

La boca de Potter se cerró de golpe y miró a Draco. Se rio suavemente, más relajado que el anterior.

―Necesito callarme, ¿no?

Draco asintió.

― ¿Tenía razón Pansy? Lo juro, nunca quise...

― Harry. Cállate ―Draco sonrió un poco―. Eres un Gryffindor.

― ¿Qué?

― Escuchan las palabras, pero no lo que significan ―Draco extendió la mano, agarrando la de Potter-Harry―. Necesitabas tener mi corazón para romperlo, gran imbécil.

― ¿Y-yo?

Draco descubrió que no podía mantener la mirada de Potter.

― ¿Por qué crees que vamos a tener un bebé?

Potter lo tiró hacia adelante, dándole un suave beso en la frente.

― ¿Así que me protegerás de Pansy?

Draco se rio.

― Te protegeré de Pansy.

― Bien. Voy a besarte ―Potter le dio otro beso en la frente―. Tan pronto como te hayas lavado los dientes.

~0~

Los ojos de Draco se abrieron de golpe, y gimió tranquilamente alrededor de la incómoda presión en su espalda y caderas. Por la calidad de la luz que entraba por la ventana, podía decir que era algún momento entre "demasiado temprano" y "demasiado tarde", oscuro y aún en la medianoche.

Hubo un débil murmullo a su lado antes de que Harry se diera la vuelta, respirando mucho en el sueño. Draco se levantó de la cama, sabiendo que estaba demasiado despierto para volver a unirse a Harry en su sueño.

Cruzó la habitación con los pies en silencio, abriendo la puerta, que estaba casi cerrada, y continuando hacia el vestíbulo. Los débiles ruidos de la casa eran familiares, incluso cosas como el zumbido de la electricidad en la cocina, que estaba seguro que cuando se mudaron hace tres años, lo mantendrían despierto todas las noches.

Se paró un momento en lo alto de la escalera, pensando en bajar a la cocina a tomar un té. Pero sacudió la cabeza, dándose la vuelta. Pasó por su habitación y por el Harry dormido, y asomó la cabeza a la siguiente.

Lyra estaba profundamente dormida en su cama, con las piernas metidas debajo de las colchas, sus rizos rubios sobre la almohada, y la lechuza de peluche que le habían regalado Ron y Hermione por su primer cumpleaños, sostenido con fuerza. Quería cruzar la habitación, cepillarle el pelo de la cara y tratar de acomodarla en una posición más cómoda. Sin embargo, se resistió. Sabía que, al hacerlo, seguramente la despertaría. No quería tener que lidiar con ella durante la hora que le tomaría

cansarse lo suficiente para dormir el resto de la noche.

En cambio, se retiró, cruzando el pasillo a la otra habitación, ésta ocupada por una cuna, un cambiador y una gran y cómoda mecedora. Se sentó, se inclinó hacia atrás y cerró los ojos, dejando que el familiar deslizamiento de la silla aliviara algo del dolor de espalda.

Había pasado la mayor parte del año en esta silla. Y con mayor frecuencia desde el último mes de su embarazo, cuando no se sentía cómodo para dormir acostado en medio de las comidas nocturnas. Era lo único que garantizaba que la pequeña Lyra se durmiera, y él y Harry habían agradecido repetidamente a Lucius y Narcissa por el regalo.

Fue la primera cosa en la que Draco insistió en mudar a esta habitación, incluso antes de la cuna. En noches como ésta, cuando su mente estaba llena y el niño en su vientre estaba inquieto, regresaba. El movimiento de la silla siempre funcionaba para calmar a ambos, y pronto sintió que sus párpados empezaban a caer.

Despertó algún tiempo después con un suave toque en su hombro, y abrió los ojos para mirar con claridad a los verdes profundos de Harry.

― ¿Noche dura?

Draco sonrió débilmente.

― No podía dormir.

Harry le dio un beso en la frente.

― Vamos. Tengo la tetera encendida y nos quedan algunos bollos de pasas de ayer. Ve a tomar un poco de té y yo me encargaré de la princesa.

Draco le sonrió.

― Yo también te amo.

**Author's Note:**

> Notas:  
> (1) En el texto original el autor escribe "pegging", sin embargo, decidí cambiarlo a una traducción más literal porque así tomaba más sentido el diálogo en español. La palabra "pegging" hace referencia a una práctica sexual en la cual la mujer penetra al hombre con la ayuda de un consolador.
> 
> (2) El té earl grey es una mezcla de té aromatizada con aceite de bergamota.
> 
> (3) El petit four es un pastel de pequeño tamaño, dulce, de la repostería francesa.
> 
> (4) La Finta Wronski (también conocida como Finta Defensiva Wronski) es una táctica en el Quidditch en la que un Buscador pretende detectar la Snitch Dorada muy por debajo y corre para atraparla, esperando que el buscador contrario la copie.
> 
> (5) Morwen B. Thistlethwaite es un teórico del nudo y profesor de matemáticas de la Universidad de Tennessee en Knoxville. Ha realizado importantes contribuciones tanto a la teoría del nudo como a la teoría del grupo Cubo de Rubik.
> 
> (6) Una quiche es un tipo de tarta salada derivada de la quiche lorraine francesa.
> 
> Notas finales:  
> Agradezco infinitamente a eidheann por otorgar su permiso para realizar esta traducción. También agradezco a Libameni por su apoyo como beta en este proyecto y a Yayayin_post_draw_371 por ayudarme con el diseño y elaboración del vial inspirado en este fanfic.


End file.
